Nepverse X ReBirth 1 - No to Console War!
by Abyssal Within
Summary: "You know what? To hell with the True Goddess title!" - An AU of Re;Birth 1 where Neptune willingly leaves Celestia of her own accord after the other three goddesses team up against her. A completely different Nep, a completely different path. Warning! You may not like where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

The battle on Celestia between the four goddesses continued as it always had been for centuries: Endlessly and without reprieve. It was a fight for the title of 'True Goddess', a supposed right to become the goddess all citizens of Gamindustri will adore and believe in. This reward was something that couldn't just be decided through words, but with action, to prove which goddess had the true power to be the one everyone in Gamindustri had faith in. But of the four goddesses, there was one that had a startling realization of this ongoing fight.

Her name was Neptune, but more commonly known as Purple Heart; the CPU of Planeptune.

 _...I don't see any point in this anymore._

That was the single thought running through Neptune's mind as she huffed and gasped for air. The four had just recently relented from an all-out assault at each other, but there was no indication of who had the advantage in battle now. Neptune had been on the verge of dealing some sort of damage to White Heart, CPU of Lowee, but Black Heart from Lastation continued to interfere and get in here way. However, Green Heart of Leanbox would quickly swoop in and attack them both only to be stopped by White Heart. This type of battle just kept repeating itself; one would attack another, but then someone else would come in and break up the fight, attempting to take out two birds with one stone. Rinse and repeat, which is what led to Neptune's conclusion.

 _We're at an impasse here. None of us can take each other out without being taken out by another._

"Why don't you all give up, you stubborn fools? This battle has gone on long enough!" Black Heart stated, frustrated with the situation as much as Neptune was.

Neptune could have retorted, but she didn't...because a part of her agreed with Black Heart. This senseless fighting had to stop. Initially, the prize had been about the title of 'True Goddess', but somewhere along the way, Neptune lost interest in the idea of becoming the number one goddess everyone would revere. Why did such a title exist that had the power to make all the other goddesses' efforts in maintaining their own nation...worth nothing? The more these questions came to mind, the less ferocity Neptune harbored in fighting. Neptune would still fight, but there wasn't any drive to it anymore like there used to be hundreds of years ago.

Now all Neptune wanted to do was go back home to her people and care for them...as a goddess should.

"And let you take the title of True Goddess? Hah! Fat chance of that happening!" White Heart shouted, still energetic as always.

"How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?" Green Heart of Leanbox spoke what was on Neptune's mind, releasing a sigh that showed fatigue, but not on a physical level.

"Wait no longer then, Thunder Tits!"

White Heart launched the first attack on Green Heart, but Green Heart was easily able to dodge the attack and counter. White Heart took the blow, but didn't seem deterred or greatly injured by it at all, merely brushing at the mark on body with her hand.

"What raucous manners you have, White Heart. Unlike yourself, I have matters to fulfill that requires me alive." Green Heart taunted White Heart for her attack. "Also, breasts are symbols of maturity and fertility...qualities of a goddess. Something that you quite clearly...lack."

That spurred White Heart to charge at Green Heart with a roar to match her might. However, as they clashed against one another, Black Heart jumped into the fray between Green and White Heart. The two were barely able to block Black Heart's attack, who laughed haughtily, feeling victorious at striking Green and White Heart without repercussion. Meanwhile, Neptune continued to stay away, avoiding the fray entirely. It was then Neptune noticed the three stopped and lowered their weapons. Neptune slowly approached the three, enough to pick up their conversation, but still keep a distance.

"So who's the sad sack to be ejected out of Celestia?" White Heart asked Black and Green Heart.

There was a moment of pause between the three, like they were listening to someone else talk. But the only ones here were the four of them...right?

"True, she would be the most difficult to take out later." Green Heart nodded her head.

"So then it's settled." Black Heart concluded.

"Who are you talking to?" Neptune asked.

It was then the three automatically turned to Neptune with their weapons raised. Neptune's eyes widened as she readied her own sword. Now this was certainly a strange turn of events; to have all the other goddesses unite against her. Neptune had confidence in her ability as a fighter, but this was a fight she knew she could not win. For the first time in years, adrenaline started to pump through Neptune's body as Black Heart took the lead in attacking her head-on. Neptune held her ground, successfully blocking the blow. Neptune countered, striking back and forcing Black Heart to soar away, regrouping with the other two goddesses.

 _I'm going to have a bad time, aren't I?_

"Will you stop being a pain and make this quick for us!?"

Neptune looked up to see White Heart had taken to the sky, axe raised over her head and diving straight for her. Crouching low, Neptune leaped over White Heart just as she struck the ground where Neptune had once been. Neptune turned her attention elsewhere as Black and Green Heart decided to stop idling and took to the skies to take her head on. Ducking low to avoid a slash from Black Heart, Neptune elbowed Black Heart in the gut, stunning her long enough to grab her and use her as a shield from Green Heart. The Leanbox goddess stopped herself from driving her spear into Black Heart.

"How cowardly!" Green Heart narrowed her eyes at Neptune.

"Says the one teaming up to take on one goddess." Neptune countered as she shoved the Lastation goddess into Green Heart.

"Forget about me?"

Turning around, Neptune barely had time to block the attack from the returning White Heart. Though she blocked the attack, the force of the blow sent her crashing into the ground. Disorientated from the crash, Neptune blinked her eyes open and immediately rolled out of the way as Green Heart's spear plunged into the ground where Neptune had once been laying. Quickly getting back up on her feet, Neptune raised her sword to strike Green Heart before she felt a strike from a blade hit her side. Grunting in pain, Neptune barely avoided the next hit from her attacker who had been Black Heart.

"About time I got payback for that cheap hit you pulled on me!" Black Heart smirked triumphantly. "Now have another!"

The next blow from Black Heart caused Neptune to stagger. Retaining some level of consciousness, Neptune feinted her counter, fooling Black Heart in defending herself in the upper front area. But Neptune did not use her sword and instead kicked at Black Heart's knee, which proved effective in knocking Black Heart down on her knee. Neptune shouted as she released a strong upper strike, sending Black Heart flying back and right into White Heart.

 _Can't keep this up much longer. Those few hits really did a number on me..._

"You shall not escape me this time, Purple Heart!" Green Heart shouted, who had freed her spear from the ground.

Despite everything, Neptune had to say she was doing pretty well so far holding against these three by herself. But she knew that she was pretty much done by this point. The only one she had managed to injure at all was Black Heart. As she looked at the other goddesses who were flying at her, it was then she realized something.

 _...What am I trying so hard for again?_

Neptune did the unprecedented by forcing her sword to disappear. This somehow caused all three goddesses to stop in their place, confusion clear as day in their eyes. Why had Purple Heart just disarmed herself of her only means of defending herself? It was then that Neptune gave her answer to them as she started to walk backwards, stopping just before the edge of the platform they were on.

"You know what? To hell with the True Goddess title."

The Planeptune goddess scoffed and shrugged her arms.

"It doesn't interest me anymore. I'm going home."

The last thing the other goddesses saw Purple Heart do before she fell off? Throwing a peace sign at them.

"Later, gators!"


	2. Chapter 2

Descending from the skies of Celestia, Neptune could make out the nations of Gamindustri below. It was night time in Gamindustri and the cities of nations were all like shining beacons through the darkness. Elation surged through her body as a smile broke out on Neptune's face as she saw the wondrous sight of her home: Planeptune. It felt good to be back, but some questions still lingered in her mind on the events that unfolded back on Celestia. The fact that she was targeted by all three CPU's was very disconcerting. If they came down from Celestia, would they carry that same goal here in Gamindustri by declaring war on her nation as well? She honestly had no idea and that scared her immensely. The thought of the fight extending not only to Neptune, but her citizens as well...it left her uneasy.

 _I wonder who the other goddesses were talking to and why I couldn't hear them? Somebody clearly has it out for me if they wanted me eliminated first. But who could have that much power to speak through the fields of Celestia?_

Neptune's train of thought was broken as her goddess form suddenly deactivated. Whatever questions Neptune had in her mind vanished and was replaced with two words.

 _...Oh crap._

"Why meeeeeeeee!?"

Falling through the sky, Neptune tried to control her direction of free-falling. Neptune aimed for what looked like a small lake; crashing into water was a better option than the ground. She had no idea why her Hard Drive Divinity form just turned off like that, but she would save those thoughts for later after she guaranteed her own survival. Pointing her arms above her head, Neptune took a deep breath just minutes before the plunge into water.

Everything turned dark and blue as Neptune became submerged in the water. She quickly swam upwards, gasping for air once she reached the surface. Floating briefly in the water, Neptune glanced up at the moon in the sky. She found the sight beautiful due to the fact that Celestia's time never changed, so it was always bright and sunny up there. Neptune started making her way to land and noticed the feeling coursing through her body as she swam: Fatigue.

 _That's right, Celestia doesn't allow you to get tired or hungry. Since I'm not there anymore, it makes sense to feel this way._

By the time Neptune reached land, she was crawling on the ground now. Lying on her back, Neptune stared up into the sky as the sleepiness started to settle in. It was probably a bad idea to just fall asleep with wet clothes on, but she couldn't fight the drowsiness off any longer. The minute she closed her eyes, they refused to open again and her consciousness drifted off into the dream world.

* * *

 _"Neptune, can you hear me?"_

A voice called out, stirring Neptune from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in an abyss of darkness, being the only bright light in the area. Logic took the first step in realizing she must be dreaming or so she hoped.

"Hello? Who is there?" She asked, looking around for her mysterious speaker.

 _"Oh good, it seems my connection was established without much trouble."_

The person talking to her was a girl's voice, almost akin to a child's, but her careful wording suggested otherwise. Neptune remained silent, hoping this person would get the hint and continue on with whatever it was she had to say. Wait, could this have been the person that was talking to the other goddesses?

"So are you the one who wanted me ousted from Celestia? You're the one that turned the other goddesses to take me down?" Neptune's body tensed, hoping she was wrong about her assumption.

 _"I apologize, but I do not know what you are referring to, Neptune. I've only been aware of you since your descent back into Gamindustri."_ The voice seemed sincere in its answer. _"I'm afraid if that's the reason for your departure from Celestia, other forces beyond my knowledge may be at play."_

"I see..." Neptune nodded her head. "You know who I am, but I can't say the same to you, so you have me at a disadvantage here..."

 _"Oh yes, my apologies. I am Histoire, a tome that collects the history of the goddesses. I'm unable to show you my form because I am currently sealed in my...tome. I seek a favor from you, Neptune. Will you hear me out?"_

"...Go on."

 _"Plea...sto...and end...Console War..."_

Histoire's voice distorted, making it harder for Neptune to hear what Histoire requested. Neptune only vaguely heard 'end' and 'Console War'. If Histoire was asking her to end a war that has been going on for centuries, Neptune would need nothing short of a miracle to make that happen.

"I can't make any promises, Histoire...but I will try."

 _"Th...ank...yo...u"_

* * *

Neptune groaned as she started to wake. The sudden sound of movement caused Neptune to waste no time opening her eyes as she jumped back up on her feet, turning to where she felt a shift in noise. A blurry human figure had already made its way into the woods, disappearing before Neptune could get a good look at the person.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted, hoping the person would come back. They never did, leaving Neptune to sigh in disappointment. But as she looked down, Neptune noticed something off about herself.

 _Huh? My clothes are all dry?_

It was still night, so Neptune was pretty certain clothes did not dry that fast. Whatever that person did, they helped her with an annoyance and ran before she could thank them. Although she couldn't make out the person's identity or gender, Neptune could have sworn she saw a sword mounted on their back.

 _I think it was glowing too...I wonder what that's about?_

Neptune shook her head, deciding not to think too much on her mysterious benefactor. If they did not want to stay and be thanked, then that was their choice. Looking around, Neptune couldn't tell which way to go, so the next best option was to transform and take to the skies.

...Which she apparently cannot do.

 _What's going on? Why can't I transform?_

Grunting in frustration at the lack of anything happening, Neptune started walking. She was tired, hungry, and a bit irritated. She would think about all her problems once she got back to the Basilicom or some place that can give her food and rest.

 _Fine, I'll just climb one of the high trees here and make my way to the nearest city._

"I think I saw the star fall this way, Mommy! I'm going to get it and bring it home!"

"D-don't go too far ahead of me, dear!"

Hearing those voices, Neptune started jogging in the direction it came from. It was then she ran into a little girl who wore a striped black and yellow jacket and...had cat paws as gloves? The little girl stopped in place, looking up at Neptune with a curious gaze. It wasn't long before a woman appeared shortly afterward, having caught up with the kid. She wore something equivalent to a business suit, but it was decorated with a few small black skulls with purple X-crossed eyes.

"O-oh, u-um, hello there!" The woman spoke with a stutter. "I didn't think anyone else would be out here at this time of night."

"Hey, Miss!" The little girl spoke up. "Did you see the shooting star?"

"Shooting star?" Neptune blinked a few times. "Where did it go?"

"It went that way!" The girl pointed behind her. "It flew really fast! I think it went into the lake! I'm gonna get it and show it to my friends in school!"

"Ah...Well, good for you." Neptune smiled at the girl and patted her on the head. "Could you wait a few minutes? I want to talk to your mommy."

"Hm...Okay! But only a few minutes!"

Neptune felt a little relieved to talk to people rather than fight; it was a nice change of pace that Neptune wanted to get used to again. Approaching the woman, Neptune noticed the woman stepped back even though Neptune felt like she didn't invade the woman's personal space that much to warrant such a reaction.

"Hello, I'm Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune." As Neptune introduced herself, her eyes changed to that of her CPU form. Just because Neptune couldn't turn on her Hard Drive Divinity form in its entirety did not mean she didn't have some level of access to certain aspects of it.

"L-Lady Purple Heart!?" The woman's eyes went wide as saucers as she bowed her head. "P-please f-forgive my impudence! O-Oh, where are my manners? My n-name is Rei Ryghts, Lady Purple Heart! "

"At ease, Rei." Neptune spoke softly, raising her hand up as a sign to desist. "I've been gone a long time due to the Console War, but I have returned from Celestia to return to my duties. Would you be so kind as to guide me back to Planeptune or at the very least give me a general direction on where to go?"

"O-Of course, my Lady!" Rei said before looking to her child. "Peashy, I'm sorry, but we have to go home now."

"Aw, but I wanted to get the star..." Peashy pouted, but she returned to Rei's side. "Can I have pudding when we get home, Mama?"

"Yes, you can have pudding when you get home."

"Yay!"

Peashy started skipping happily in another direction and Neptune walked alongside Rei, whose eyes continued to remain on her daughter. The two walked in silence with Peashy humming random songs and tunes to herself, but also running to catch the occasional bug that would fly by her. Neptune found it amusing and calming to observe the innocence of youth.

"She brightens up my life every day..." Rei spoke quietly, earning Neptune's attention. "I'm not sure how Peashy does it, but even though she lost her real family...She's dealing with it a lot better than I am."

"Oh...What happened to them?" Neptune asked.

"Monsters killed her real family and they were close friends of mine." A pained smile appeared on Rei's face as she started recalling the past. "Ever since the Console War began centuries ago, that's pretty much how life has been for us normal people. Monsters have been constantly attacking smaller settlements and cities and their numbers have been increasing. Most people are afraid to go anywhere beyond the walls."

"Then isn't it a risk to be out here right now?"

"I-I may not look it, but I'm a pretty capable fighter." Rei spoke with some confidence, despite the initial stutter that returned. "Peashy loved going out on walks outside the city with her parents, so I will do the same for Peashy in her parent's place. Nothing will harm Peashy as long as I'm near. I'll stake my life on it."

Rei suddenly looked at Neptune and when they stared directly into each other's eyes, Neptune could see the single emotion burning in Rei's eyes: Hope. And that emotion was directed at Neptune, which meant Rei was about to ask a very serious question.

"Lady Purple Heart...Now that you're back from Celestia...What will you do now?"

Neptune gathered her thoughts, closing her eyes as she thought over everything that Rei spoke to her about and what Histoire asked of Neptune in her dreams. She had a goal in mind and the road to completing it would be very difficult to tread.

...But that look in Rei's eyes gave her the determination to walk that road.

"I would give you my answer, but I think it would be best if all the citizens of Planeptune heard it as well, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

After parting ways with Rei and Peashy once the three reached the city, Neptune immediately headed for the Basilicom. Although it has been years since she last entered it, the map directory posts throughout the city helped her locate the building in no time at all. There were guards stationed at the front entrance and as Neptune approached, the pair became aware of her.

"Stop right there, citizen. Visiting hours are-"

"I'm not here to visit." Neptune interrupted the man before he could finish. "I'm here to stay."

That talk with Rei sparked something within Neptune. A drive she had lost in the Console War. And that very same drive gave her the ability to do what she had temporarily lost. Transforming right before their eyes, the jaws on the guards dropped briefly before they recovered and knelt down on one foot.

"Will you not allow entry for your goddess?" Neptune asked them, though Neptune already knew their answer.

They quickly got back up on their feet and turned to the large double doors, pushing it open. Once there was enough space, Neptune quickly moved into the building without delay. Inside, Neptune saw several staff members and guards moving about with officers and superiors giving orders and direction on where to go. The two guards that had opened the door for her stood by her sides.

"Everyone at attention! Lady Purple Heart has returned to us!" They both shouted in unison.

All eyes were on Neptune and an instant silence struck the air now. Neptune took this moment to continue walking, making her way to the center of the room where she got up on a table. Taking a moment to look around at everyone, Neptune took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't claim to know what you're all feeling at this very moment." Neptune started. "But I do have to say this: I'm sorry. To all you hard working people that have been tirelessly protecting Planeptune while I have been away fighting in a pointless war for a pointless prize. You are the true protectors of this nation. I am aware of the recent rise in monster attacks and lives lost due to their increasing number. I have failed you as a goddess for being away for so long. I was not here when you needed me and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I have nothing but regrets for leaving you all to fend for yourselves."

Neptune stomped her foot down as it echoed throughout the room.

"...But apologies won't bring back the dead that have been lost because of my absence. I will instead focus on protecting the lives of those still living. But I know I can't do it alone. I'm not asking you to help me, that would be arrogant of me to request. Instead...Will you allow me to help you protect not just our nation, but all of Gamindustri as well?"

The silence lingered for what seemed like hours to Neptune. Everyone was looking at each other, but they never spoke verbally. The confidence that Neptune had slowly started to fade away and began to replace itself with doubt. It had been a long time since Neptune spoke to anyone in the Basilicom. The ones that were here before Neptune left for Celestia were all long gone from the passing of time. This new generation of Basilicom staff and soldiers have been on their own without a goddess, doing well enough without her protection, so it makes sense that they would not give her an immediate answer.

"Good morning, everyone..."

Neptune and the entirety of the Basilicom turned to the drowsy drawn-out. A petite looking girl who wore a loose-fitting dressed with pink and white striped socks and bear slippers. She had a clipboard in one hand and a doll in the other. Neptune could safely say she dressed...differently than most of the soldiers and staffs in the Basilicom.

"Miss Plutia, it's ten o'clock." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Oh?..." Plutia glanced at the nearest clock and saw that what the soldier said was true. "So it is...hee hee..."

Plutia's eyes met Neptune's and Plutia began to slowly walk over to Neptune. When Plutia was just in front of her, she looked up at Neptune with an honest-to-goodness smile. A welcoming comfort for Neptune since all the other people in the room were still silent and stoic. As strange as it sounded to Neptune herself, Neptune felt like Plutia also worked in the Basilicom rather than assuming she was the child of some staff here.

"You're really pretty, Miss..." Plutia smiled as she giggled. "I'm Plutia. What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you, Plutia." Neptune got off the table so she was standing at ground level with Plutia. There was some height diffence between the two of them, so Neptune had to look down at Plutia. "I'm Purple Heart."

Neptune's smile couldn't stretch further across her face if she tried because Plutia's expression was adorable. Plutia's eyes sparkled with awe and happiness and she tried to cover her gaping mouth with her clipboard.

"Wow...You're our goddess? That's...so amazing!" Plutia exclaimed before coughing to clear her throat. "Ahem...Welcome home, Lady Purple Heart."

"Thank you, Plutia." Neptune laughed, feeling the tension in her body washing away as she talked with this girl. "Hearing you say that made me really happy."

"You're welcome." Plutia laughed, looking quite proud of herself. "I thought for sure everyone else would welcome you back...They all talk about you, you know? How they're protecting Planeptune for our goddess so she can have a place to come back to from wherever she went...and well...You're back!"

"Oh, is that so?" Neptune smirked as she looked around.

The rigid members of the Basilicom seemed to finally come to life. One by one, people started talking and the silence that once enveloped the room disappeared. This could not have been possible without the help of Plutia and for that, Neptune was more grateful to the girl than words could ever describe.

"Lady Purple Heart, we would be grateful if you would lend us your strength."

That was one voice followed by several others.

"We are glad to have you back, my Lady."

"Just being in your presence fills me with determination!"

"Our goddess is back where she belongs. I've never been happier in all my days!"

"I need to post on my blog about this! It'll be a hit!"

"Does this mean I don't get two lunch breaks every day now?"

"Shut up, Bob."

Neptune raised her hand up and that was enough for everyone to stop talking again, only the tension was gone when they stared at her. She gazed upon everyone standing in the room with a smile. Even after all this time, when they could have abandoned their faith in Neptune, they refused and continued to believe in her despite all those centuries wasted away in a meaningless battle on Celestia.

"I wish to speak to my citizens. Please set all visual and audio equipment within our means to the Basilicom." Neptune told everyone. "Our people needs to know right now that from this moment on, everything is about to change."

"Right away, my Lady!"

The Basilicom boomed back to life with movement and talking. Neptune turned back to the little woman in front of her, who yawned and continued to look as sleepy as she had been. Neptune knelt down to pat Plutia's head, who looked pleased to be given affection this way.

"So, Plutia, what is it you do here in the Basilicom?" Neptune asked the girl, curious of her occupation in the Basilicom.

"Oh? Me? Um..." Plutia looked like she was thinking hard about her answer. "...Oh yeah, now I remember! I'm the Oracle of Planeptune."

The utter look of confusion and disbelief on Neptune's face made Plutia giggle uncontrollably. Neptune could tell the girl answered honestly, but that didn't make it any easier for Neptune to believe what she just heard. This sleepyhead was in charge of managing her nation while she was away? Well, Neptune didn't want to discredit Plutia...If she was the Oracle, then there was a good reason behind it. Whether it was confidence or Plutia's carefree attitude, she approached Neptune and spoke when the others did not.

"Plutia, it looks like you've made a new friend. Quite a cute one at that too. Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"

Neptune and Plutia turned to the voice to see an older woman staring at them with a single hand on her hip. Now this new person standing before them was taller than even Neptune...or perhaps it was because of the boots the woman wore? At any rate, this woman was Plutia's opposite in terms of appearance and demeanor. She was beautiful, yet very intimidating. Neptune recognized the outfit the woman was wearing. Though times have changed, it seemed that the outfit of a general has withstood the passage of time.

 _Was it always so revealing? And similar to an HDD outfit?_

"Iris!" Plutia ran to embrace Iris, who happily returned it and patted Plutia on the head the same way Neptune did. "This is Lady Purple Heart, our goddess."

"I see...She certainly lives up to the title of goddess with a body like that." Iris looked back at Neptune with a smirk on her face. Neptune couldn't help but feel shivers going down her spine the way Iris stared at her. "Welcome back, Lady Purple Heart. I'm Iris, the current general of Planeptune's military forces. I'm also Plutia's big sister, so I look very forward to working and getting along with you."

"Um...Thank you, Iris. And I feel the same way." Neptune replied, nodding her head.

 _Best not to mince words with Iris..._

"My Lady, we are ready."

The three turned to a soldier who saluted them.

"All visual and audio comm are linked to the Basilicom through the roof. Please, come this way."

* * *

Neptune was escorted to the rooftop of the Basilicom. Although many of the Basilicom staff were downstairs, there was still a reasonable amount of people filling the courtyard that came to see their goddess deliver her speech. Holographic screens floated above that were focused in on Neptune, Plutia, and Iris. Reaching the center of the courtyard, everyone else around Neptune dispersed and now she stood alone.

"Hello, citizens of Planeptune. This is Purple Heart, your goddess and protector of this nation. If I'm being completely honest, I wish I could sincerely say I am your protector. But I cannot...For that is not true."

A frown appeared on Plutia and she looked ready to move forward, but Iris quickly stopped her little sister by placing a firm hand on Plutia's shoulder. When Plutia looked up to her big sister, there was a silent conversation going on between them with their eyes. Although Plutia's frown did not disappear, she nodded her head and Iris released her grip.

"Do you wish to know what I have been doing this entire time I have been away? I shall tell you; I was fighting in a pointless war for the title of 'True Goddess'. A supposed claim that would allow me to have everyone in Gamindustri follow and believe in me. If that is true, then why have I returned rather than continue to fight for such a title? The answer is simple..."

The ferocity in Neptune's face showed, leaving Iris looking very impressed.

"All the time I spent up there in Celestia fighting for that title, I could have spent here fighting for all of you. To protect you...as a 'True Goddess' should. And so that's why I've returned."

The Basilicom staff started to clap and cheer momentarily before Neptune raised her hand up to silence them.

"A true goddess is not some title you can win as a prize. It has to be earned through effort and time, the former being one I have clearly wasted away. But that ends today."

Neptune summoned her sword and raised it up toward the sky.

"Our nation was founded under one single rule: Progress. And from this day forth, the next step begins now. I am aware of the rise in monster attacks and I intend to do something about that."

Neptune plunged her sword into the ground in front of her as she beckoned everyone with her hands. The Basilicom staff were confused, but Plutia and Iris quickly ran to Neptune's side. That's when everyone else understood and moved behind Neptune.

"But I am not doing it alone. The Basilicom and its members have been doing their best to protect you during my absence. They are the true protectors. And I, as your goddess, will lend them my strength. I'm only going to say this once: I apologize for leaving you all."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the biggest grin stretched itself across Neptune's face.

"That's my only apology for you, citizens. Because I'm not going to spend my days hoping my words will make the pain you've felt or are feeling go away. Instead, I will prove to you the sincerity of that one apology with a thousand actions. Get ready, Planeptune, because progress is taking a great leap forward. I'll see you all very soon."

And with that, the screens vanished. What followed afterward were cheers that did not come from the Basilicom members, but all around Planeptune. Yet despite all that noise, Plutia and Iris heard Neptune's stomach growl. Plutia couldn't help but giggle and Iris had an amused smirk on her face. Neptune sheepishly scratched the back of head, her cheeks darkening a deep red.

"...Maybe we'll take the great leap forward tomorrow after lunch and rest?"


	3. Chapter 3

Several days have passed since the return of Planeptune's CPU. True to her word, Purple Heart had been at the front of all activities concerning the Basilicom. Whether it was paperwork, meetings, protection detail, or simply socializing with the citizens to lift their spirits, Purple Heart brought progress like a raging thunderstorm. And with such progress came an increase in shares, which powers a CPU's strength. This increase in power that Purple Heart gained would be used in destroying the herds of monsters that threatened the nearby settlements surrounding Planeptune. However, Purple Heart did not take on such huge numbers of creatures by herself. She took command of Planeptune's military and had them backing her up in each fight. With the burden reduced in commanding an army, Iris was able to fight on the front-lines with her soldiers, striking fear into the monsters when she paraded the battlefield. Not only that, but morale for the troops were at an all-time high since they were aided by both their general and goddess, so the army fought more effectively and with minimal causalities.

Planeptune, which had been overcrowded due to people fleeing to the capital for safety, started to empty out as the threat of monsters were beginning to be quelled. Without the refugees, the garbage in the streets could be cleaned by volunteer workers, which was organized by Plutia. Citizens in Planeptune were able to walk around freely and without masks to avoid the stench that came with the waste. Naturally, this made people very happy and outgoing again, but Plutia and Purple Heart took it one step further by reopening an amusement park where families were given free access for one day to enjoy all the rides and attractions.

Through the efforts of Purple Heart and her Basilicom members, it seemed Planeptune was on the fast road to recovery...

"But it's still not enough, is it?"

Sitting at a table outside a cafe was a young girl talking on a phone. But the phone she had was only one of several strapped around her overly long coat. The girl took the last sip of her tea before dropping credits on the table and heading off to her next destination.

"Lady Purple Heart and her Basilicom are hard at work dealing with the monsters, but they haven't gotten to the root of the problem. Where are all these herds of monsters coming from?"

The girl stopped at a map directory, looking it over before moving on.

"Planeptune can keep going the way they are, but nothing will change unless they cut off the monster attacks at their source. What that is, nobody has yet to figure out. I'd like to find out myself."

Arriving at the Basilicom entrance, the guards approached the girl, but she took out of her pocket an identification card. The guard took a device that looked similar to a phone, but flatter with a wider screen. Hovering the device over the card, the machine made a series of noises as data popped up on the screen. When the numbers on the screen turned green, the guard nodded his head and gave the card back to the girl.

"Anyways, I'm entering their Basilicom now, so I'll talk to you later once I find some work. IF, out."

IF closed her phone and at the same time, the doors of the Basilicom opened and she stepped inside. The place was lively with conversations and movement all over the place. IF spotted none other than Purple Heart herself who was talking to a squad of armed soldiers. It seemed like they were finished talking as the soldiers saluted Purple Heart before quickly making their way out of the Basilicom. IF thought about approaching the goddess, but Purple Heart's attention had been pulled by Basilicom staff members at their computers.

"Hello...Are you looking for something?...or someone?..."

Turning to the voice, IF saw the Oracle of Planeptune staring at her with a friendly smile. Out of the four current Oracles of each nation, Plutia won in terms of personality because she was easily the most approachable. Plutia had an aura about her that was just inviting and comforting.

"I'm looking for the quest counter, Miss Plutia." IF told Plutia as she looked around.

"Hm..." Plutia stared at IF with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then as if having an epiphany, she gasped. "Wait, I know you!...You're IF..."

"Ah, so you do remember me." IF smiled, glad that the Oracle had a good enough memory to remember her face. "I believe I introduced myself as the 'Wind Walker of Gamindustri' when I first came here."

"Oh yeah...I remember that. Everyone stared at you..."

IF blushed at the memory while Plutia giggled. It was a time when IF had been just starting out as a traveling mercenary that she was really proud of such a title. IF still loves the self-proclaimed title, but she doesn't go around shouting it for all the world to hear and know.

"The quest counter is currently under construction right now. Lady Purple Heart and I thought it would be a good idea if we put more emphasis on quests...so we're changing the rewards based on the jobs now." Plutia explained, getting back to the original conversation at hand. "I have a request right here I just filed...Do you want it?"

"Yeah, I'll take it. Thank you, Miss Plutia."

After being handed the papers, Miss Plutia walked away with a long yawn. IF took a moment to sit down at an empty stool and was about to read the request until Plutia caught IF's eye again. This time, Plutia was talking to Purple Heart. IF wouldn't have paid any attention further to this...if Plutia hadn't suddenly pointed at her. That caused Purple Heart to stare in her direction. IF instinctively stood up as her heart started to beat faster as the goddess approached her.

"Hello there, you're IF, yes?" Purple Heart asked her. "I'm sorry, but there's been a misunderstanding. The request you have there has already been signed off to me. You'll see at the very bottom of the first page that it has my signature under 'Active Participants'."

IF looked down to where Purple Heart directed her and indeed saw Purple Heart's name written down in cursive. An idea struck IF when she looked at the words 'Active Participants'. That meant this quest could be fulfilled by more than just one person, which meant it couldn't hurt to ask if she could join the goddess in this quest. To be able to fight alongside the goddess of Planeptune would be a very valuable experience.

"Lady Purple Heart, if you don't mind, could I assist you in this quest?" IF asked, doing her best to give off a confident air about herself. "I'm not trying to imply you aren't capable of handling this quest on your own, but...I just figured there would be no harm in asking?"

The Planeptune CPU looked thoughtful for a moment and IF felt her confidence falter, but just for a moment as Purple Heart gave IF a smile.

"I see no reason to refuse. Some company would be nice on this quest." Purple Heart nodded her head. "I look forward to working with you, IF."

"The honor is all mine, Lady Purple Heart."

"Just sign your name underneath mine and-"

"Lady Purple Heart, we have an urgent transmission coming in from the settlement to the southwest!" A Basilicom staff shouted as they stood up from their computer.

The whole entirety of the Basilicom stopped what they were doing. IF's body tensed hearing this news as well.

"Put them through to the Basilicom." Purple Heart ordered.

Throughout the Basilicom, loud footsteps and mechanical noises could be heard along with frantic shouting. That's when the panting sounds of what must have been a woman could be heard more clearly above the racket.

"This is Division Four reporting in. Scouts just got back to us and reported a massive wave of monsters heading our way. Requesting reinforcements or supplies, we'll take anything you can give us!"

"Division Four, what's the approximate time of arrival for those creatures?" Purple Heart asked.

"At their pace, scouts presume they'll near in twenty minutes."

"There won't be enough time to send them supplies for their defensive weapons..." Purple Heart muttered to herself. She appeared to be in deep thought before nodding her head. "Division Four, I'm on way. Rally the troops and prepare yourselves for close quarters combat!"

"Understood, my Lady!"

The transmission disappeared and everyone returned to what they were doing, but the conversation everyone had now was about what just happened. Purple Heart turned to IF and offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but my soldiers need me." Purple Heart spoke with regret in her tone. "I'm afraid you'll have to take this quest on by yourself, IF. Let me just cross my name off the-"

"Another hot transmission coming in from the town to the southeast, my Lady!" The very same Basilicom staff member shouted again, earning everyone's attention once more.

"Allow them access." Purple Heart commanded immediately, her expression darkening.

Unlike the previous transmission, there were actual sounds of fighting. Gunshots, shouting, and the roaring from monsters. IF's eyes widened as she had never heard such a fierce battle in her life. She had always seen the aftermath of Planeptune's battles from the news, but to hear an actual battle that was happening right now...It kind of frightened her.

"Privates, watch the left, they're rushing! Mage squad, I need shields up right now, they're about to launch magic spells at us!" A male's voice gave out orders. "Basilicom, this is Division Two, we are heavily engaged by monsters. Requesting immediate support from anyone! We're doing our best to evacuate the citizens out of the danger zone , but these monsters are putting up one hell of a fight!"

Just then at that very moment, a holographic screen popped up on the ceiling of the Basilicom. IF recognized the Planeptune General Iris and she was not alone in what appeared to be the insides of a transport chopper. Behind Iris were soldiers who were armed and ready for a fight. IF had to note that Iris really stood out from her troops with the attire she had on.

"Division Two, we'll be with you shortly. Try not to disappoint your general by dying before we get there, okay?" Iris spoke as the sounds of the ramp door of their transport began to open behind them. "Lady Purple Heart, leave this fight to us. I even picked up some people from the last skirmish. They're skilled, but...quite the characters."

The screen panned over to a girl in a body suit with a long flowing red scarf and matching blue hair and eyes. Alongside her was a shorter girl in an orange dress with blond pigtails and a mask over her eyes. The two looked like superheroes straight out of a comic book!

"Greetings, Lady Purple Heart! I'm Nisa, Gamindustri's Heroine of Justice! I've made it my life-sworn duty to protect the innocent from all manners of evil and villainy!"

"And I'm her faithful sidekick Presto Mask!" The little girl introduced herself. "...My name's B-Sha, by the way."

"Lady Purple Heart, although I hail from Lastation, I was emboldened by your first speech that I have been lending my strength in defending Planeptune from the monsters that plague your nation." Nisa explained with vigor. "Worry not about this town...The shield of justice will ensure no harm comes to your citizens!"

"General Iris, we're coming up on the battlefield right now!" Someone off-screen had shouted. "Four minutes till we land!"

"Justice does not wait! It acts without hesitation! To battle!"

As soon as Nisa said that, she turned and ran off the screen with B-Sha chasing after Nisa.

"Nisa, wait! You didn't put on a parachute!" B-Sha could be heard shouting off-screen.

"The wings of bravery shall see me safely to the ground!"

The screen returned back to Iris who looked less than amused by the antics that just happened. Everyone, including IF herself, shivered because a normal person would show a frown on their face or agitation in their tone. Iris smiled and spoke with a disturbingly sweet voice. The troops standing in the very same ship with her were frozen stiff with fear.

"If those two survive this, I'm going to have a _talk_ with them about jumping off my ship."

The monitor disappeared and everyone offered a silent prayer for two lost souls. Purple Heart and IF turned back to each other and Purple Heart could only offer a shrug as an answer to the events that unfolded. Purple Heart waved her hand over the papers that IF held in hers and the cursive writing of Purple Heart's name vanished as if it had been never written on the paper at all.

"Give 'em hell, Lady Purple Heart." IF smiled at the CPU.

Purple Heart nodded her head and started making her way to the exit, all while shouting out several different orders to get the people in the Basilicom moving again.

"I need someone to get on the line with the hospitals in the city to prepare themselves for bulks of patients!"

"I'm already on it now, my Lady!"

"Also, get in contact with the other outposts and see if they can get some squads to mobilize to the two battlefields!"

"Understood! Contacting the nearest military stations."

"And can someone please get a pillow for Plutia? She looks ready for another nap again!"

"No, I' m not ready..." Plutia protested from her desk before yawning. Her face soon met the table with a thud as she started to snore. "...to...sleep..."

The doors leading out of the Basilicom opened and Purple Heart took to the skies. As the doors closed, IF returned her attention to the papers. She opened her phone again and dialed in a number.

"Hey, it's IF again...Let's get the rookie's feet wet."

* * *

The job IF accepted turned out to be a search and rescue for a missing person. A girl named Compa, who was a nurse-in-training at the Planeptune's Academy for Nursing, disappeared before or even during Purple Heart's arrival back into Gamindustri and no one has seen the girl at all since then. Compa's friends and family tried calling her phone at first, but when she hadn't responded to any of the calls over two days, the parents had the manager open up the door to Compa's apartment. When they found no trace of her having been there at all, that's when they asked around for witnesses who might have seen her.

Only one witness reported that they saw Compa heading towards the direction of Virtua Forest one night. That was the only lead available to IF, but it was a good as place as any to start the investigation. IF had never done this kind of job before; her usual tasks consisted of hunting down a specific amount of monsters in a region, collecting materials native to a specific area of wildlife, or escorting traders and merchants traveling the road.

IF was waiting just outside the entrance of the Virtua Forest, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground at a rapid pace.

"Sorry, IF. Did I keep you waiting?"

Turning to the voice stood a girl with red ponytail and orange eyes. She was armed with a sword and shield. Her outfit followed the same color of her hair being mostly red with some white stripes in a few areas, but what really stood out the most was her blue scarf.

"Not really, but how are you holding up? Feeling nervous?" IF asked. "This'll be your first job working with the Gamindustri Guild, Falcom."

"Kind of, but I'm also excited to finally do some adventuring." Falcom answered, forcing a laugh that ended up showing her anxiety.

"Relax, kid. You'll do fine." IF patted the redhead on the shoulder. "Let me go over the briefing for our mission before we head in. Our job is to locate Compa, a girl that went missing and was last seen heading towards the direction of the Virtua Forest. We don't know if she's dead or alive, but I sure hope it's the latter and not the former. Any questions?"

"Just one: What's going on over there?"

IF looked over to where Falcom pointed. Beyond the large trees, IF could see magic spells and flashes of light in the distance followed by gunshots and distant screaming from both monsters and humans. That must have been one of the two battles Planeptune's military was engaged in, but she had no idea it was this close to Virtua Forest.

"A fight way beyond you and I, Falcom." IF answered and shook her head. "Come on, we have a job to do. Let's leave that battle to Planeptune's army."

"Okay, if you say so."

The two started jogging, but as they journeyed deeper into the Virtua Forest, the sight they were welcomed to was surreal.

"IF, am I seeing this right? Are monsters...fighting each other?" Falcom asked.

IF had no words to respond to the question. She only continued to observe the fights that were happening all around the Virtua Forest. The local inhabitants of the Virtua Forest consisted of relatively passive and easy to defeat monsters such as the Dogoos. They were being attacked by replicas of themselves, but they were shaded a darker purple hue instead. And the eyes of the those particular replicas were a menacing red.

It's like they caught some sort of...virus.

"What's the plan, IF?" Falcom lifted up her sword and raised her shield in front of her.

"...These monsters aren't our objective. We're here to find Compa, so let's avoid a confrontation if we can help it." IF summoned her katars. "Let's move!"

"Roger that! I'm right behind you!"

The duo ran through the battlefield of a monster brawl-out, but when they saw a Dogoo get knocked out, they stopped running to watch when the 'Viral' Dogoos surrounded the incapacitated Dogoo. A dark purple aura started to surround the normal looking Dogoo and the very same one woke up and started screaming out in pain. That's when its whole entire body started changing to the same color as the 'Viral' Dogoos. IF's eyes widened and Falcom gasped at what they just saw.

"Change of plans, Falcom. Protect the normal monsters! We can't allow them to be infected by these...'Virals'!"

IF lunged at the Viral Dogoos, delivering swift cuts through their gelatin bodies. However slight it was, these Viral Dogoos had tougher bodies than the usual Dogoos. Could the virus in these monsters be making them tougher and aggressive? Although it didn't seem much of a power-up for a Dogoo, the thought of stronger monsters such as Ancient Dragons or Fenrirs obtaining this virus would make them dangerous not just to adventurers, but anything living regardless of whether they were human or monsters.

"All clear over here! I don't see anymore of those Viral creatures. Just the normal Dogoos..." Falcom shouted as she wiped the sweat off her face with her arm.

The two scanned the area to confirm there were no more before moving to the next area, killing any Viral monsters they encountered or saw. Normally, the Tulips and Boxer-X were a step-up from the Dogoos in that they were aggressive when spotting other beings that weren't their own kind. But IF and Falcom assisted them in battle against their darker replicas and they seemed to tolerate their presence after the battle was over.

"Wow, never thought I'd be a friend in the eyes of a monster." Falcom chuckled as a Boxer-X walked past her without even looking at Falcom. "Well, we did protect them from the real monsters, so I guess this is like signing a peace treaty...kind of."

"That's one way to put it, but I bet in a few days, they're going to forget our faces and attack us the next time we see them again." IF smirked before shaking her head. "Come on, let's keep moving. I think I see a hole over there..."

True to her words, IF and Falcom stopped in front of a large hole in the ground. It looked deep enough that if someone just jumped in or fell, they could get seriously injured or die depending on how they land. IF had the sneaking suspicion their missing person could be down this hole, lost in the dark and afraid of dying alone. IF pulled out a flare from her coat and tossed it down the hole after lighting it.

"First job and you're already spelunking, Falcom." IF turned to her friend with a grin. "Certainly a lot more interesting than my first job."

"Really?" Falcom looked surprised at this fact. "What was your first job like?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get back to Planeptune." IF had a nostalgic, yet embarrassed look on her face. "Trust me...It's the kind of story you'll want to sit down for."

The pair climbed down into the underground caverns, which was surprisingly more bright than it looked from up above in the surface. The cave was still dark, but there were a few glowing crystals lodged in the walls that showed there were pathways and even more deeper pits of darkness below. IF picked up the flare that she tossed down and motioned Falcom to follow her. The cave was much more structured than IF had anticipated as there were rails along the edges of the path they walked to prevent anyone from accidentally falling over. There were even bridges similar to the ones on the surface, but they all showed old age and creaked when IF and Falcom stepped on the bridges. There had been a civilization here a long time ago, that much was certain.

"Wait, IF. I think you just stepped on something..." Falcom pointed out.

IF looked down and lifted her foot up to see a pouch on the ground. Picking up the pouch, she opened it up and looked inside. The pouch contained items such as bandages, a can of first aid spray, and other types medicinal additives. But what caught her interest immediately was an identification card, which showed a picture of a girl with long pink hair and curls at the end and eyes that matched that same vibrant color.

"Looks like we're on the right track." IF nodded her head as she placed the pouch into her coat pocket. "The pouch belongs to our missing girl. She must be somewhere around here..."

"If she dropped it, then she must have been in a real hurry." Falcom deduced. "We might not be the only ones down here..."

"Yeah, I think so too." IF nodded her head in agreement with Falcom's assumption. "Hopefully whatever's here hasn't gotten to Compa before us."

The two started to increase their walking pace, feeling more confident about finding their target. They reached a road that split into two directions. IF dropped the flare on the ground and pulled out two more from her coat.

"...How many things are you packing in those pockets?" Falcom asked, staring at IF's coat pockets with suspicion.

"They're bigger on the inside." IF explained, which only left Falcom even more confused, but Falcom took the other flare. "We'll split up here to cover more ground. I don't like the idea of sending you off on your own so soon, but if there's even the slightest hope that Compa is alive, we need to take some risks."

"So what do we do if one of us finds Compa? What happens to the other person?"

"Here, take one of these phones." IF grabbed one of her several phones strapped to her coat and handed it to Falcom. "These phones are directly connected to each other and have an unbreakable connection, but only through messaging. Whoever finds Compa first sends a text notification to the other."

"All right, I got it." Falcom activated her flare. "Stay safe, IF."

"I'm more worried about you, Falcom. I can handle myself." IF lit her flare next. "I need you alive, okay? Who else am I going to share my story about my first job with?"

The two had a small laugh before splitting off in their own directions. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy human figure had been sitting atop of some rocks sticking out on the higher levels of the walls.

"Two paths; one choice. "

Their voice revealed them to be female.

"...Which to pick? No matter the choice, there will be a consequence..."

The flare that had been left on the ground began to spin wildly until it stopped with the point of its bright light aimed at one road.

"Very well...Then she's the one."


	4. Chapter 4

Falcom felt her paranoia crawling down her spine as she traversed through the poorly lit cavern by herself. The only strong light source being the flare that IF had given to her before they had separated to widen their search for the missing Compa. Falcom had no disagreement with IF's decision; it made sense to split up so they could increase their chances of finding Compa alive. But there was no denying the fear in Falcom's heart when it came to the prospect of fighting on her own. Back in the Virtua Forest, Falcom handled herself well against the Dogoos, Tulips, and Boxer-X because she knew IF was fighting alongside her. Now that she was alone, it was another story altogether.

"Huh?"

The redhead stopped walking and looked down to see what she just stepped on. The object underneath her was the crushed remains of what might have been a headband. Falcom knelt down to inspect the accessory and the floor around it. There seemed to be some sort of large impression on the ground that surrounded the headband, meaning the headband hadn't been destroyed by Falcom's foot just now, but something else much bigger than a human. This evidence only further proved that Falcom's assumption was right; They weren't the only ones down here in this cave.

"I just hope we're not too late..."

Falcom stood back up and continued walking, taking care to listen very close to any noise that wasn't caused by her. Whatever made those large impressions on the ground had to still be here, prowling in the darkness like a predator.

And Falcom couldn't help feeling like their prey.

* * *

Neptune arrived at the southwest settlement and rallied Division Four under her command. The siege cannons that Division Four had as defensive weapons lacked ammunition, but Neptune assisted the technicians with a rather unorthodox way to use the cannons. Neptune had suggested channeling the energy core inside the cannon that kept the weapon itself running and overloading its threshold; enough to the point where another explosive such as a grenade or C-4 can spark an explosion. Neptune would worry about the costs of building them again another time because credits did not take precedent over the lives of her soldiers.

Other companies from the nearby outposts joined Division Four, increasing their chances of reduced causalities because a few of them were sharpshooters. Despite Planeptune being hailed as the 'Land of Purple Progress', they were still somewhat stuck in their old ways of using swords and engaging in straight melee combat. Thankfully, Iris had already been in the process of training their soldiers to also use ranged weapons such as firearms, cannons, and artillery. Neptune considered undergoing firearm training herself just so that the soldiers can see that their goddess was willing to change with the times as well. Although if Neptune was completely honest, that wasn't her only reason for wanting to use a sidearm alongside her sword. Truthfully, the thought of running around the battlefield cutting down monsters and shooting a pistol at the same time sounded kind of bad-ass.

Currently, Neptune was posted on the wall above the gate with her soldiers. The rest of her melee infantry was waiting below and Neptune could see the anticipation in their movements. Neptune herself would have felt even more if Iris wasn't handling the other battlefield with Division Two.

"My Lady, I have Plutia on the line. Patch her through?" A soldier spoke from their laptop.

"Visual feed as well."

A screen appeared in front of Neptune showing Plutia writing on a paper attached to her clipboard before she looked up.

"Back up from your nap already?" Neptune tilted her head at Plutia. "I imagine you'll probably fall asleep again in the next two hours."

"Hee hee...You know me so well now, Lady Purple Heart." Plutia laughed, pleased at this fact.

"I have to, since you're my Oracle and all." Neptune shrugged her arms. "What's the situation so far with Division Two?"

"Iris is pushing the monsters out of the town, but some of them made it through the defensive line." Plutia answered, looking up to grab a folder that was given to her. She glanced into its content before putting the file down. "She sent several squads to pursue them along with Nisa and B-Sha."

Before Neptune could respond, another screen popped up alongside Plutia's. On it was one of Neptune's officers. In the background, several soldiers could be seen moving the cannons they had rigged.

"My Lady, all the cannons are in place." The officer reported, saluting Neptune. "They're set to overload as you've instructed and we've placed remote controlled explosives inside them."

"Good, then find somewhere to hide and wait for the wave of monsters to come by." Neptune said as she crossed her arms. "Once you detonate the explosives, make your way back here. Don't try to flank the monsters, regroup with us."

"Understood."

The screen disappeared and Neptune looked back at Plutia. The Oracle had been looking into the folder during the time that Neptune was speaking to her officer, stamping the papers inside. When Plutia was finished, she looked back up to see Neptune staring at her.

"Anything else to report, Plutia?"

"Um..." Plutia grabbed her clipboard to look at it. "There's apparently a report of a female civilian that ran back into the danger zone."

"Do we have an identity for this woman?"

"Rei Ryghts is her name."

Neptune recognized the name immediately. Rei was the first citizen of her nation that she talked to upon her return to Gamindustri. If Rei ran back into a place filled with potentially dangerous monsters, then it had to be related to her daughter Peashy. Neptune hoped Rei lived up to her words on being a capable fighter.

"Plutia, were all of the citizens evacuated out of the town safely after Iris arrived?"

"No, not everyone. That's also another objective that Iris gave to the squads she sent after the monsters that broke through. Some children have been reported missing or separated from their parents."

Plutia's answer did not comfort Neptune. She remembered meeting Peashy and the little girl was upbeat and cheerful despite losing her parents at a young age. Neptune offered a small, silent prayer that Peashy would be unharmed and that Rei would reach Peashy. The sounds of explosion threw all of Neptune's thoughts out her head as she looked into the distance. Pieces of debris which Neptune assumed to be parts of their siege cannons flew up into the sky and back into the ground. Neptune looked at Plutia who only nodded her head before the screen disappeared.

"Brave soldiers of Planeptune!"

Neptune took to the skies and landed in front of her army. She summoned her blade and pointed its tip forward. It wasn't long before a line of monsters started to make themselves visible.

"Give me the strength I need to protect you, your livelihood, your loved ones, and everything we stand for as a nation!"

"Our strength is your strength, Lady Purple Heart!" Her soldiers shouted in unison.

"For Planeptune and all of Gamindustri-Charge!"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Go away, meanie! Leave us alone!"

These were the cries of a group of children were cornered against a building by a single wolf. Too afraid to split up and legs paralyzed with fear, they were all hugging one another. But out of all the kids, there was one youngster that stood in front of the group with their arms spread wide open, acting as a shield to the other kids. It was Peashy, who was teary-eyed and her legs wobbly, but she held her ground even as the monster moved closer with each step.

"I...I won't let you hurt my friends!" Peashy shouted. "If you get closer, I'm going to beat you up!"

As if responding to Peashy's declaration, the wolf snarled menacingly as Peashy faltered. It leaped into the air, diving at Peashy with its claws out. Peashy cried out, shutting her eyes as she ran forward, jumping up at the right moment and delivered an uppercut right into the wolf's jaw. The wolf yelped, flying back and rolling along the ground as Peashy landed back on her feet. The children behind Peashy who had just witnessed her bravery broke out into cheer.

"Peashy, that was awesome!"

"You were like One Hit Dogoo-man! Ka-pow!"

"Teach me, Master Peashy!"

Despite all these cheers, Peashy was crying as she held the hand that punched the wolf.

"Owie! That really hurts!" Peashy bawled out. "Mommy makes it look so easy..."

The wolf got back up on its feet and ran straight for Peashy, its sharp teeth bared out for all the children to see. Peashy stumbled back, falling on the ground as the wolf pounced on her. But before it could deliver a fatal bite, it was tackled by a fast moving figure. One that Peashy quickly recognized as a smile graced her face.

"Mommy!"

"Don't look, Peashy! And you kids too!" Rei shouted out, grappling with the wolf that was attempting to break free from Rei's tight grasp.

Peashy was quick to close her eyes and cover her ears. As soon as the rest of the children did the same, Rei squeezed her arms tightly around the wolf's neck until she heard a snap. The monster sagged lifelessly into Rei's arm and she tossed the dead creature's body aside. Rei panted heavily as she got back up on her feet, sweat dripping down her face. Peashy eventually opened her eyes and ran to her mother. Rei knelt down and caught her daughter in her arms as they hugged each other.

"I'm so glad I found you in time..." Rei pulled back from their hug and noticed her daughter's injured hand. "Peashy, what happened?"

"I...I wanted to protect my friends." Peashy answered as her lips quivered. "I punched it and now my hand hurts..."

Rei stared at Peashy for a moment before sighing, but a smile appeared on Rei's face. She patted Peashy on the head, who giggled at the affection.

"You were very brave, Peashy." Rei told Peashy, who blushed at the praise. "Mommy is proud of you. You protected your friends like a real hero."

"Hey, is everyone all right?"

The pair looked to the new voice to find a girl wearing a mask over her eyes and a bazooka mounted behind her back. This girl couldn't have been apart of the Planeptune military, so Rei guessed she was a mercenary hired to help Planeptune's army.

"We're fine, but who are you?" Rei answered and asked in return.

"I'm Presto Mask and I've been sent to help find any civilians and bring them somewhere safe."

Rei couldn't help but stare in bafflement at Presto Mask. Planeptune's military really allowed people with aliases to help them? If Rei had to be honest, their choice of mercenaries were certainly unique. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about such matters; what was really important right now was getting Peashy and the other kids away from all the roaming monsters in the town. A howl caused Rei and Presto Mask to look in the direction it came from and saw an approaching pack of wolves charging at them.

"Oh boy, this looks like more than I can handle..." Presto Mask said before reaching for the flare gun that was holstered on her leg. She aimed at the sky and fired as a bright light flew into the sky. "Nisa, I sure hope you can get here in time..."

"Presto Mask, was it?" Rei directed Presto Mask's gaze back to her. "I'll hold off these wolves, but I need you to get these kids to safety."

"Hey, hold on just a-"

"This isn't the time to argue!" Rei quickly interrupted Presto Mask. "We're a long way from the safe zone, but you have a weapon that can take out any monsters before they get close. I'm betting you don't have a lot of ammo for it either, do you?"

"Uh...well, I guess you got me there..."

"Then please use the ammo you do have left to protect the children and get them back to their parents." Rei pleaded to Presto Mask. "You said someone named Nisa is coming this way, right? I'll hold out until then."

Presto Mask stared at Rei, who really did not want the girl to be thinking about a decision like this when several younger lives were at stake here. Rei sighed with relief as Presto Mask nodded her head.

"You're right, I've gotta protect the children." Presto Mask said before pointing her finger at Rei. "But that doesn't mean you get to go dying off like some martyr! You need to stay alive for your own daughter, you got that?"

Rei chuckled and nodded her head; she had no plans on dying here. She had a promise to keep to Peashy and her parents which involved staying alive. Rei looked to Peashy, whose face had confusion and worry written all over it, but Rei assured her daughter with a smile.

"Honey, I need you to stay with Presto Mask and the other kids." Rei told Peashy, standing back up.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Peashy looked ready to burst into tears at the thought of being separated from her mother again.

"Of course I am, I'll be coming with you guys after I deal with those bad monsters." Rei gave Peashy a thumbs up. "Mommy needs you to protect Presto Mask and the other kids too, okay?"

"Okay...Go beat them up, Mommy!"

Presto Mask moved to speak to the other kids and she must have had a way with words because they all seemed to ease up and relax afterward. It didn't take long for them to follow Presto Mask and Peashy joined them. As for Rei, she turned her attention back to the monster pack closing in and ran to meet them. Rei kicked a wolf in the face once she was close enough, knocking it to the side as she crouched down when another leaped at her. She grabbed the wolf while it was still flying through the air and tossed it at a group of three of its brethren. Rei started jogging backwards to avoid having the wolves surround her. She was a competent fighter, but Rei knew trying to defend herself from all angles would be an impossible feat.

"Argh! My arm!"

However, Rei did not account for the initial wolf she had knocked to the side that managed to sneak up on her and clamp down its teeth on her left arm. Rei found herself getting pulled down to her knee, but she refused to give into the pain as she grabbed the top of its mouth as she pushed forward until she heard a snap and the wolf's grip loosened on her arm. Pulling her arm free from its teeth, Rei groaned as she clutched the arm that was bleeding with teeth marks that pierced through her suit's sleeve. Rei turned back to the approaching group of wolves that had recovered from Rei's attacks.

"Hit the deck, citizen!"

Rei acted on the order without hesitation as she dropped to the floor.

"Justice Kick!"

A yelp from a wolf followed as Rei looked back up to see a girl in a body suit in front of her now. Rei had a feeling this was Nisa, the one Presto Mask summoned through her flare gun. They shared similar themes of costumes with each other, so the two might be partners. Nisa pulled what looked to be a penguin shaped gun and fired at the advancing wolves. When one wolf got within biting distance of Nisa, she easily dodged the attack and pulled out a hilt which shot out a small beam of energy in the shape of a dagger. Nisa drove the knife into the wolf's head, killing it instantly. Nisa looked around to make sure there were no more monsters before turning to Rei and kneeling down to help her up.

"I'm glad that I made it in time." Nisa spoke as she looked over Rei's injury. "Good, the wounds aren't that deep, but you still need a professional to look it over in case of infection."

"T-thank you for saving me...You're Nisa, right? Presto Mask said you would be coming..."

"Yes, that's me. So did B-Sha leave you behind? If that's so, I'm going to have a long lecture to her about-"

"No, she didn't. I chose to stay behind." Rei interrupted Nisa before she could continue. At least she knew Presto Mask's real name now out of their conversation. "I told her to get the kids to safety while I held off the wolves."

"Ah, I see. B-Sha always did have a soft spot for kids." Nisa smiled as she shook her head. "Very well then, let's catch up to them. Can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah...I'm tougher than I look." Rei responded, though she didn't intend to sound so indignant.

"I know you are, citizen. That was very brave of you to stand your ground to protect the children." Nisa nodded her head, who didn't perceive Rei's response the way Rei imagined it to sound like. "Stay close to me, nevertheless; we're not out of danger yet. We'll catch up to B-Sha and get you and the kids back to the safe zone."

Nisa proceeded to walk in one direction before stopping. She then looked back at Rei, who remained where she was.

"Er...You wouldn't happen to know which direction they went, do you?"

Rei laughed despite the pain in her arm, earning a flustered expression from Nisa.

* * *

"Compa? Compa, please respond if you're here! "

IF called out for the missing girl as she walked through the cave. So far, IF hadn't found any more of Compa's belonging on the ground since the pouch. IF would not believe Compa was dead until she found a body or a dry trail of human blood stained on the ground. She needed a confirmation of a body, at the very least. Sure, IF had proof with the pouch containing Compa's identification card, but she wasn't going to settle for that and head on back to the Basilicom as proof that Compa was dead.

"I'm here to bring you back home, Compa! Your family and friends miss you!"

Only silence was the response to IF's calling. IF continued on, curious as to where this path would lead her. Falcom had yet to text her, so IF so no reason to turn back now. It seemed as if the road was getting more narrow and enclosed the further she continued. IF started to feel like she was going through a tunnel. Soon enough, IF found herself standing in an open clearing now with a large platform ahead connected by an old bridge.

It seemed to be the end of the road, but there was something in the middle of the large platform. A glowing light sitting on a pedestal piqued IF's interest as she crossed the bridge to get a closer look. As she approached the pedestal, the light seemed to fade away, allowing IF to see what was on the pedestal.

"Is that a...disc?"

* * *

"Who's there!?"

Falcom drew her sword and pointed it at a crevice in the wall. She wouldn't have paid any attention to it if some rocks hadn't mysteriously fallen out. In fact, it looked big enough for a person to fit in there. Falcom took slow steps toward the hole and moved her flare in front of her to see what was inside. When she got close enough, Falcom saw a girl sleeping inside; the very same girl that she saw on the ID of the pouch they found!

"Compa!"

Holstering her sword and dropping the flare on the ground, Falcom reached in to pull Compa out of the whole. When Falcom got a full view of Compa's body in her arms, Falcom saw minor scrapes on her skin and small tears in her clothing. Compa also had some shades of dark circles underneath her eyes, telling Falcom that this was probably one of the few times Compa found rest. Falcom couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that her first mission was success; they found their missing girl alive.

"Compa, please wake up." Falcom urged the sleeping girl softly, giving her a slight shake every few seconds.

In response, Compa's eyes started to twitch before slowly opening. When Falcom looked into Compa's eyes, she saw multiple emotions going through them: relief, happiness, and hope. Compa immediately hugged Falcom like her life depended on it. Falcom had been shocked at first, but soon enough reciprocate the gesture as she heard Compa release a small audible sob every few minutes.

"There, there...It's okay, Compa." Falcom cooed into the girl's ear. "I'm here to get you back home."

"Home...that sounds nice." Compa answered, the exhaustion showing in her voice.

"Can you stand? Want me to carry you?" Falcom asked, not wanting to push the girl's health if Compa couldn't.

"I-I think I can."

"Okay then, just take it nice and slow."

Falcom and Compa eventually released each other from their hug. Compa wobbled as she got back up on her feet, but she managed to stand up straight on her own.

"So who are you?" Compa asked as she tilted her head at Falcom. "Are you from the Basilicom?"

"Not exactly, I'm working for them as a Gamindustri Guild member." Falcom explained to the girl. "My name is Falcom and my mission was to find you, Compa. Your family sent in a search and rescue request when they couldn't find you in your apartment. You've been gone for several days...Could you tell me how you ended up in here?"

"Well, it sounds kind of silly, but I think I saw a shooting star one night and tried to find out what it was." Compa answered, laughing weakly. "Next thing you know, the ground collapses underneath me and I'm stuck in a dark cave and chased by a large monster. I've had a few close calls, but I managed to hide from it..."

"Let's get out of here before it shows up then." Falcom said as she picked up the flare she had dropped on the ground. "Stay close to me, Compa. I'll protect you."

The two started walking with Compa keeping very close to Falcom's back.

"So what did the monster look like? Can you describe it?" Falcom asked, wanting to know just what kind of threat it was to her.

"It's like a big spider, but it has a fat human-like body on its head that uses a really big sword." Compa told Falcom a brief description of the predator. "Even though it's so huge, the spider barely makes any noise when moving...It caught me by surprise a few times. I lost my pouch and headband..."

Falcom knew the name of this creature. It was none other than a Guard Vermin that had been hunting down Compa, an arachnid-type monsters with rock skin and the power of thunder magic to boost the power of its great-sword. A strong monster of that strength and aptitude shouldn't be anywhere near the Virtua Forest.

So then what was it doing here in this cave?

"I'm not the only one that came looking for you, Compa." Falcom said. " Another girl was with me before we split up. Her name's IF and she has your pouch. As for your headband...I'm afraid it's destroyed beyond all repair."

"Aw...My mother gave me that headband." Compa frowned at the loss of her prized accessory.

When Falcom and Compa reached the area where IF had dropped the other flare, Falcom pulled out the phone IF had given Falcom. She had almost forgotten to send IF a text message that she found Compa.

"Give me a few seconds, Compa. I need to tell IF to come back here."

Compa nodded her head before a small smile spread across her face.

"IF, huh...Sounds like someone I want to be friends with." Compa murmured to herself.

* * *

IF had no idea what purpose the disc served just floating there. She took a picture, having the strangest feeling that it might be important later. After taking a photo, her camera switched over to the inbox where she received a text message from her other phone.

"I found Compa. We're waiting at the split path for you." She read it aloud before smiling to herself. "At least one of us had some luck."

After sending a reply back to Falcom, IF put her phone away before returning her attention back to the disc. She had no idea what it was and why it was in the middle of this room, but IF wasn't going back to Falcom empty-handed. As IF reached for the disc, the CD began to shine brightly, causing IF to take a few steps back. When the light faded, IF's eyes widened as she summoned her weapons.

A Guard Vermin stood before her along with several viral monsters from the Virtua Forest. IF may have just found the reason why monsters were spawning out of nowhere. These discs were spawning monsters! And not just any kind either, but the viral variants of the monsters that were already native to Gamindustri.

IF had to destroy that disc!

"Out of my way-"

Before IF could even finish her sentence, she felt something hit her back. IF had no control of her body and came to the conclusion she had just been hit with a paralyze spell. She collapsed forward, only able to look in front of her as the Guard Vermin and viral monsters made their way towards her.

"What have we here...An unlucky adventurer wandering into something they shouldn't have."

A pair of heels made their way in front of her, stopping the viral monsters in their place. IF still had control of her head, so she was able to look up. A woman with the most unhealthiest pale skin looked down at her with an arrogant smirk on her face and cold red eyes of a killer. She knelt down to cup IF's cheek in her hands.

"We can't have you spilling the truth about the monsters now, can we?"

* * *

"Falcom-Look out behind you!"

The redhead turned around raising her shield up just in time to block the giant sword of a Guard Vermin. Although Falcom defended herself, the sheer strength from the swing itself sent Falcom flying over into the railings. But the ancient rails could not withstand the sudden force and broke, sending Falcom over the edge.

"Falcom!"

Compa cried out and was about to run towards the edge where Falcom had fallen, but the Guard Vermin slid to a stop in front of her. Eyes widening in fear, Compa turned around and ran, screaming at the top of her lungs.

But she wasn't fast enough to get away.

"Guh...!"

Hot searing pain burned itself into Compa's back as she fell face-first into the ground. Compa cried out in pain, but coughed up blood at the same time. She wasn't a doctor, but the deep gash she felt on her back? Compa knew better than any doctor that this was the end. Compa turned herself around as she looked at the Guard Vermin, which raised up its sword to deliver the final blow to her.

"...I wish I had never seen that star." Compa muttered out before slowly closing her eyes.

"No!"

At the shout, Compa found herself opening her eyes again. Appearing in front of Compa was Falcom who blocked the blow with her shield. But the strength of the strike sent Falcom down on one knee. Despite that, Falcom screamed at the top of her lungs.

"From the depths of my soul, I call forth the potential of humanity within...Awakening!"

Falcom became enveloped in glowing flames as she started to get back up on her feet, pushing back against the strength of a larger monster with more mass than her. Knocking the creature's sword off her shield, Falcom slashed and sliced the monster's weapon holding hand clean off. Not stopping there, Falcom sprinted forward as she cut off its two front legs before reaching its head and decapitated both its spider head and humanoid head. The body of the Guard Vermin slumped on the floor with a thud and the glow around Falcom's body disappears.

"I...I didn't think it would actually work..." Falcom spoke aloud, panting heavily as she dropped her sword and shield on the ground. "So that's the hidden potential IF saw in me, huh...wait...Compa!"

Turning around, Falcom ran back and knelt down to cradle Compa in her arms. Compa's eyes were barely staying opened, yet when she looked at Falcom, Compa still managed to give the redhead a small smile.

"Compa, just hang in there. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine." Falcom said as tears ran down her eyes. " Just don't close your eyes...please..."

"Sorry, Falcom..." Compa managed to reply, even if it was just a whisper. "I don't think...I can do that..."

"It was my job to protect you..." Falcom gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"No...It was your job to take me home..." Compa told Falcom, lifting her hand up to wipe the tears from the redhead's eyes. "You can still do that...just...please...take me home..."

Compa's hand dropped from Falcom's face as she slowly closed her eyes, never to open them again. And for a while, Falcom stayed there, holding onto the girl she failed to protect. But she stood back up on her feet, letting go of Compa briefly to pick up her weapons. Looking down at Compa's face, Falcom clenched her fists tightly before carrying Compa in her arms.

"...Let's get you home, Compa."

* * *

IF had always imagined her death to go two ways: In retirement or in a blaze of glory. What was going to happen to her now was neither of them and that scared her immensely. IF couldn't help but feel immense regret at the goals she had yet to accomplish in life. One of her dreams was to become an actual registered resident of a nation, more specifically, a citizen of Leanbox where her favorite goddess ruled: Green Heart. IF had hoped to meet her one day, maybe even become friends with her somehow through some stroke of luck if Green Heart ever returned from Celestia.

"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with."

The woman seemed impressed with how ready IF was to die judging by the look on her face, letting go of IF's cheeks as she stood up and took a step back. It was a brave front IF was putting up, but she sure wouldn't give this killer the pleasure of enjoying IF's demise. As IF watched the woman lift up her spear that was going to be driven into her back, IF closed her eyes, deciding it would be better off for her to not see her end coming. She'd still feel it, that was for sure, but it was better than looking at the weapon that would kill her.

"I don't think so, Arfoire."

A blurry figure bashed into Arfoire, who in turn, collided into the Guard Vermin and the other monsters. Standing in front of IF was a girl with long dark hair worn in pigtails. Her outfit consisted of dark colors of pale gray and indigo. But the striking part about the girl were her dark blue eyes eyes; they looked so lifeless...apathetic. In her hand, the mystery girl held a beam sword with a bone-chilling purple aura surrounding the energy blade. Arfoire stared at weapon in the girl's hand, shock and fear on her face.

"That's the Gehaburn! That weapon was supposed to be a myth!" Arfoire narrowed her eyes at IF's savior. "Who are you!?"

"What are you saying, Arfoire? You know me..." The girl chuckled ominously.

The girl stopped talking to look at IF and pulled out a syringe from her pocket. She stabbed the needle into IF's back and IF grunted in pain, but she could feel her limbs again. Getting back up on her feet, IF picked up her katars and dropped into her battle stance. IF had no idea who this girl was, but it was clear she was no friend of this Arfoire. So for IF, she was an ally.

After all, the enemy of an enemy is a friend...right?

"But I suppose I'll grace you with the fake name I've come to accept."

In the other girl's free hand, she summoned a megaphone.

"I am Kurome Ankokuboshi...and I will show you why you feared me. My timeline or not."


	5. Chapter 5

"IF and Falcom's last report to the Gamindustri Guild was that they were heading to the Virtua Forest for a search and rescue mission."

A pair of girls entered the Virtua Forest. One sported long blue hair with matching colored eyes who wore a long, white overcoat with a slanted pointy hat. She held a staff in one hand, signifying her expertise in the magical arts. The one who speaking was the busty, shoulder-length orange-haired girl with musical note symbols in her eyes. She had an opened button up shirt that showcased her noticeably large bosoms and a jacket wrapped around her skirt that hid the several pouches hooked onto her skirt. Two swords were holstered on one side of her waist, indicating she was the fighter of the pair, or perhaps a kunoichi due to the shuriken she was twirling between her fingers.

"It's not like IF to go dark for so long..." The busty ninja looked concern. "She's usually prompt when she receives a call from the Guild, but she hasn't responded back; not even with a text message."

"Which leads us to where we are now." The spell-caster adjusts her hat as it started to obscure her vision. "Rescuing the rescue team...How ironic."

"I sure hope Falcom's okay..." The kunoichi continued speaking, her sigh giving away the worry she was feeling. "This is her first day on the job. I mean, IF's with her, so she should be fine, but..."

"Relieve yourself of those worries, Marvy. " The wizard pats Marvy on the shoulder. "You trained Falcom as best you could for this day. The least you can do for Falcom is have faith in what you've taught her during your training sessions together."

"You're right, it's silly of me to be thinking this way." Marvy's frown started to break away and replace itself with a sheepish smile. "I doted on her too much, didn't I, MAGES.?"

"As if she were your own daughter." MAGES. chuckled in amusement as she shook her head. "Let us hurry and find our comrades, yes?"

"Give me a second." Marvy presses down on the button on her microphone earpiece with two fingers. "MarvelousAQL reporting in, we've reached the Virtua Forest and will be beginning our search for IF and Falcom."

"Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum..." MAGES. chants to herself before nodding her head. "Operation Revelation will now commence."

The two broke into a sprint as they passed by the Dogoos without trouble. However, when they reached the Tulips and Boxer-X, the pair noticed the lack of aggression coming from the creatures. One Tulip even looked MAGES. in the eye and continued wandering around as if the two were nothing out of the ordinary. Marvy looked to MAGES. for an answer, to which MAGES. closes her eyes as she mouths inaudible words to herself. The blue-haired is momentarily engulfed in a white glowing aura before it vanishes.

"It seems the monsters here are in a temporary passive state and will only attack in self-defense." MAGES. explained as she rests the staff on her shoulder. "I feel as if our missing companions were responsible for this result."

"Me too...Hey, I see something over there. It looks like a...giant hole?"

Marvy and MAGES. approached the area of interest and there was indeed a pit in the ground. When they were inches away from reaching the hole, a hand rose out and clawed at the ground. This caused Marvy and MAGES. to step back and ready themselves until they saw whose head appeared out of the pit.

"Falcom!"

The duo wasted no time running to the young redhead's aid as they pulled Falcom out, but she wasn't alone. Falcom had been holding a lifeless pink-haired girl in one arm, who had been bleeding in the back, which explained all the bloodstains on Falcom's skin and clothes. Marvy relieved Falcom of the burden of holding the corpse.

"Do you have any serious injuries, Falcom?" MAGES. asked as she knelt down besides her fatigued friend. "What happened down there?"

"We...we split up to search for Compa." Falcom managed to answer through her panting. "I found her, but I failed...Compa died because I wasn't strong enough and-"

"Where's IF?" MAGES. asked in an effort to divert Falcom's guilt to keep her focused. "Is she still down there?"

"I didn't see her come back...I was so focused on getting Compa back to Planeptune that I...I..."

Falcom collapsed on the ground and Marvy moved to check Falcom's pulse. MAGES. stood back up and looked down the hole. It was quite a long ways down and for Falcom to come back up while holding onto a dead girl with one hand was no small feat. MAGES. had to admit she was quite impressed with the rookie.

"Marvy, you stay here with Falcom. I will be back with IF."

"Be careful down there, MAGES." Marvy replied, complying with MAGES.' order. "And bring IF back alive too...I don't think Falcom could take it if she lost another person."

"I have no intention of losing another person today. Especially not a kindred spirit."

* * *

Planeptune's Division Four led by Neptune were heavily engaged against a large herd of monsters. Fighters on both sides were knocking each other down, but Planeptune's support of sharpshooters on the walls ensured there were less casualties from Planeptune's army.

"This is the end for you!"

Neptune drove her blade straight through the chest of a draconic fighter that had just raised its axe to try and strike her, but she proved to have the quicker reflex. The dragon fell on its back, dragging Neptune and her sword with it as the beast hit the ground. Neptune attempted to pull out her weapon from its body, but the sword proved itself to be really deep inside the monster's chest. She looked around the battlefield that surrounded her; soldiers of Planeptune clashing with monsters of various sizes and variety. That's when she noticed a pair of spiders spotting her predicament and started rushing towards her.

"Lady Purple Heart! Catch!"

A soldier tossed a pistol at her and Neptune caught the gun. Switching the safety off on the firearm, she took aim and so the did soldier with his shotgun. They opened fire and riddled the arachnids with bullet and pellets. Neptune nodded her head in thanks to the soldier as she tossed the emptied sidearm back to the soldier who ran off to fight alongside his fellow men. With another tug, Neptune freed her blade from the dead dragon's body. Neptune hardly believed that these monsters could amass in such huge numbers and worked cohesively with each other as if they were an actual army rather than just a disorganized horde. Not to mention actually aiming for human settlements as an incoming force made Neptune all the more suspicious.

Something or someone had to be leading these monsters against her nation. But what, or rather, who would be doing this? The other goddesses? As far as she knew from reports on the other nations, the other three goddesses have yet to return. So if not them, then who else could it be?

"What is that!?"

"That's no ordinary monster!"

"Oh my god, it's coming straight for us!"

"Watch out for its halberd!"

The shouts of her soldier drew Neptune's attention back to the task at hand. She saw several of her troopers retreating from one direction, so Neptune ran towards what they were running from. A large being covered in armor just took a swing at a few of her soldiers, but thankfully, one of her mage squads shot out protective shields, allowing her troops to escape from their attacker. Neptune used this opportunity to take to the skies and rush the creature attacking her fighters. The being spotted her immediately and raised its weapon up to block Neptune's strike.

"Hah! You'll have to do better than that, Purple Heart!" The creature spoke, laughing arrogantly as it shoved Neptune back, forcing her to land on the ground. "Finally, I've been waiting years for a good fight and now is my chance!"

"So you're the one that's been leading the monsters against my nation..." Neptune concluded, narrowing her eyes at the being. "Whose nation do you work for!?"

"As if I would serve one of you four fake goddesses! I serve the one and only true goddess this world needs!"

"And who might that be?" Neptune asked, hoping this creature would be dumb enough to spill their leader's identity.

"You think I'm a dumbass? Like I would just spew it out!"

"Then I'll just force it out of you!"

Neptune flew at the monster head-on again as their weapons clashed against each other.

"Good, I was getting sick of talking! Remember my name well, weakling; because you'll be taking that knowledge into the afterlife when I, CFW Judge, send you there!"

* * *

"That disc is mine!"

IF dashed straight for the pedestal holding the monster spawning disc. Her previous goal hadn't changed from before: That object had to be destroyed for the sake of Planeptune and its citizens, not to mention all of Gamindustri. She might be the first person to have discovered where all these monsters came from and IF needed to let not just Planeptune know, but the other nations as well. This discovery could bring back peace to Gamindustri's citizens and now that IF knew she wasn't going to die, breaking that disc and getting back to the Guild were all that mattered now.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!"

Arfoire moved to block IF's path, but that did not deter IF in the slightest. A scream followed by a sonic wave blew Arfoire out of her way and IF looked to see that had been from Kurome, who quickly ran to try and deliver a killing blow on the downed Arfoire. But the pale woman managed to get up in time before Kurome could plunge the Gehaburn into Arfoire. The two began to duel against each other with their weapons and IF returned her attention to the pedestal, which was guarded by the Guard Vermin and viral monsters.

"So, who wants to get beaten down first?"

A Viral Boxer-X moved to throw a punch at her, but IF easily sidestepped the attack and drove her katar into the side of its head. That's when the Guard Vermin moved to leap high and strike her down with its sword, but IF rolled out of the way only to be struck by a bolt of lightning that shot out from from the Guard Vermin's blade. IF withstood the hit, refusing to get knocked off her feet again.

"You wanna use magic? Fine." IF's katars began to glow red before she plunged her blades into the ground. "Two can play that game! Demon Flames!"

The floor underneath the Guard Vermin shook before a column of fire shot out, knocking the Guard Vermin on its back. IF ran and jumped into the air, but this time, a vortex of wind knocked her back down. Recovering mid-fall, she saw who had cast the spell; it was a group of Viral Tulips that were quickly conjuring up another spell. Several ice shards appeared in front of the Tulips and flew towards IF, but a magical shield appeared in front of IF, protecting her from the attack. A fireball from above came crashing down on the monsters and incinerated the Tulips into ash. IF felt a presence move beside her and she smiled upon seeing a familiar face.

"MAGES., to what do I owe the pleasure?" IF greeted her fellow guild member.

"As usual, you always find the fun in every quest, IF." MAGES. smirked before turning her attention to Kurome and Arfoire who were still fighting each other. "What's going on over there?"

"The girl with the megaphone and sword is our ally. Don't know where she came from and I don't care; she saved my life, so I'm grateful to her."

IF and MAGES. turned their attention back to the Guard Vermin that finally recovered from IF's spell.

"Then we shall assist her when we are done cleaning up the trash." MAGES. said as she began to charge up a spell in her staff.

MAGES. launched the first attack, shooting out a beam of light at the Guard Vermin from her staff. The Guard Vermin blocked the attack with its sword, but during that time, IF had closed in the distance and struck at its legs, staggering the Guard Vermin as she moved in for a killing blow to its head. However, another lightning bolt struck IF again as she slid back from the blow, but remained standing.

It was then IF noticed that the Guard Vermin stopped moving and then laid down on the floor as if it were dead. The disc on the pedestal began to glow a dark purple and that same color started to consume the Guard Vermin's body. The Guard Vermin rose back up, its original colors gone and replaced with the very same skin tone as the viral monsters. MAGES. looked discouraged, taking a defensive stance with her staff held out in front of her. But IF suddenly realized what she had forgotten to do.

"MAGES.! Hit the disc on the pedestal with a spell!" IF shouted to her guild member. "We take out the disc, we take out the monster!"

"Already done!"

MAGES. twirled her staff before raising it up into the air. A bolt of lightning shot down and hit the disc, but the light surrounding the CD absorbed the spell and redirected the lightning strike right back at MAGES., who was sent flying back from her own attack. MAGES. got back up on her feet, unharmed by her own spell as she chuckled.

"Hah, as if I would let my own spells hurt me." MAGES. grinned to herself before looking to IF. "Magic spells are ineffective, IF."

"Guess we're doing this the old fashion way then. I'm going to break that damn disc myself! Cover me, MAGES.!"

The duo charged at the Viral Guard Vermin that blocked their path once again as it swung its large blade. MAGES. released another shield which took the impact of the hit, causing the large sword to bounce back. IF slid right underneath the Viral Guard Vermin, sticking a single blade into its body as she moved below it, causing some damage, but not enough to pierce through its tough shell. The Viral Guard Vermin turned its attention to IF try and deal a blow to IF's back that was open for an attack until the creature was hit in its own back by a ball of fire. The Viral Guard Vermin looked at MAGES., who had an amused smirk on her face.

"Such a sad and pitiful creature." MAGES. taunted the monster. "A shame you lack the intelligence to wield your might and magic properly."

IF reached the pedestal and sliced through the disc and the light surrounding the CD faded as the halves of the disc fell onto the pedestal. The purple hue that tainted the Guard Vermin's body became drained of its color and the creature collapsed on the ground. MAGES. poked the monster with her staff to ensure herself the beast was actually dead and received her answer when it did not respond to her action.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do, Division Two? I can't believe I let you guys out of basic training!"

Leading the bulk of Division Two was Iris, who calmly walked through the battlefield, swinging her sword whenever a monster would get close to her. These beasts were tough, but they proved no match or challenge to Iris; no matter how different their skin, hide, or shell looked. Purple colors or not, one just made it a bit more difficult to cut through than the other. A golem made entirely of crystals approached Iris and sent a flurry of shards from its own body at her.

"Oh my, blowing your load off already just at the sight of me? Now that won't do that at all..." Iris spoke as a magical shield from her mages appeared in front of her, protecting Iris from the attack. "You must be tired after letting it all out. Let's put you to sleep...permanently."

Iris laughed as the shield disappeared and ran forward. She leaped at the golem, striking a 'V' on its chest with two slashes before flipping back and turning around, not even looking at the explosion that set off immediately afterward. Pieces of the golem flew everywhere, hitting both monsters and soldiers alike.

"General, what's going on? Look at the monsters!"

A mage had pointed behind Iris and she turned around to see what the spell-caster was referring to. Iris raised an eyebrow as all the monsters started to lose the darker colors on their body and started collapsing on the ground. Fighting everywhere stopped instantaneously and it wasn't long before there was no gunshots or monster roars; there was only the silence that set in after a battle was over.

"I have no idea what just happened, but it looks like Planeptune scores another victory." Iris answered, which caused a surge of cheers to break out from Division Two. However, this was quickly stopped by Iris. "Hey! Who said you could break out into cheer!? We still have so many things to do before there's any hollering to be done! Our goddess and Division Four could use some help, we have the wounded to gather up, monster bodies that need moving, and a town to get back in order."

Everyone staggered in fear at the volume of anger and frustration emanating from Iris.

"What are you all standing around gawking at me for? Did I stutter? Kick your sorry asses into gear and move!"

"Y-yes, General!"

Iris sighed as she watched the troops start working on the orders she just gave out. Although Iris was confused as anyone else about the monsters just up and dying, she wasn't going to question it for the time being. If anything, the answer might actually come to her in time when everything settled down. A soldier approached Iris, saluting her when he stopped in front of her.

"General Iris, we have reports that Lady Purple Heart is engaged in battle with a large being assumed to be commanding the monsters attacking Division Four." The trooper reported as he started pressing a series of buttons on the device attached to his wrist. "Patching in visual feed from one of the snipers with Division Four."

A screen appearing in front of Iris showed a scope zoomed in on Purple Heart fighting a huge monster covered in bright neon blue lights with crosses and skulls. Iris was intrigued at this; so somebody else was directing these monsters. This thing that their goddess was dueling against might possibly be the source of all the stress Iris has had since she became the general of Planeptune. A grin filled with excitement stretched itself across Iris' face, which was enough to make the soldier stumble back out of fear.

"Looks like I found someone to take my anger out on. How delightful..."

Iris started making her way back to the town where her transport was waiting for her. Along the way, several of the soldiers that had been with her in the ship started to follow behind her without a word. When they reached their chopper, Nisa and B-Sha were standing near the ramp talking to each other. At least until they saw Iris approach and the two stood at attention.

"All civilians are currently in the safe zone, Miss Iris!" Nisa reported, hands on her hips. "No citizens died, but I'm ashamed to say one civilian was injured."

"Good to know, but I'll be needing you two for another battle."

"Ah, is that where Lady Purple Heart is right now? It would be an honor to fight alongside her in battle!" Nisa pumped her fist up, eyes brimming with determination. "I will make sure to impress her greatly with my heroics!"

"Men, see to it that these two are properly seated inside my ship."

Nisa and B-Sha looked at each other as they were surrounded by soldiers. Iris had a big smile on her face as she leaned down to look the two in the eyes.

"You didn't think I forgot about the little stunt you two pulled on my ship, did you? We're going to have a long talk on the way there...a very long and enjoyable discussion about military procedures associated with mercenaries like you."

"U-um, I need an a-adult?" Nisa stuttered out.

Iris placed her hand on Nisa's shoulder, who squealed underneath her firm grip.

"I am an adult."

At the safe zone, citizens could have sworn they heard the cries of two young girls in distress.

...

Kurome shouted through her megaphone as she blasted Arfoire back yet again. The battle between Kurome and Arfoire seemed completely one-sided; it was as if Kurome was simply toying with Arfoire. Kurome looked completely fine and showed no signs of fatigue, but Arfoire was panting heavily with injuries on her body from when Kurome actually managed to get a few hits in with the Gehaburn.

"Really, is this all you have to offer, Arfoire? How pathetic..." Kurome spoke as she leisurely walked to Arfoire. "I guess you aren't that much different from my version; you're both just as useless."

"You keep talking as if you know me, but I have no idea who you are!" Arfoire retorted as she stood back up. "You counter every single attack and spell I can throw at you!"

"That's because I do know you...or have you already forgotten what I said to you earlier?" Kurome chuckled as her megaphone disappeared from her hand. "I'm getting bored of you already...Time to end your miserable life."

Approaching both sides of Kurome were IF and MAGES. who had their weapons ready.

"Tch...If I can't defeat you, then I'll just have this cave do the work for me!"

Arfoire lodged her spear into the ground as it exploded into a bright light, blinding the three. When the light faded, Arfoire had disappeared and the whole entire cave began to shake with rocks falling everywhere.

"Unfortunately, your unmatched ability at running away carried over here as well..." Kurome muttered as she frowned with irritation.

"I've got questions for you, Kurome, but it'll have to wait." IF said as a large piece of rock crashed behind her.

"I believe now is the appropriate time to leave." MAGES. spoke up. "I'd rather not have this cave be the end of me."

The three made their escape out of the collapsing cavern, dodging and cutting through the falling rocks around them. When they reached the exit to the surface, the trio began their hurried climb back up. IF was lagging behind them as the rocks in the walls were crumbling as she ascended and she felt her energy leaving her at the worst possible time. Just when she was within reach of the surface, the rock in the wall she had grabbed onto broke off and IF found herself falling.

"Oh no, you don't."

A hand reached out to grab her before she plummeted back down into the darkness. It was Kurome who had saved her yet again from certain death twice in the same day.

"Don't go offing yourself after I already made the choice of saving you."

Kurome pulled IF out until she was safely on the ground of the Virtua Forest. IF wanted to do nothing more than closer her eyes and sleep, but the job still wasn't over yet. She got back up on her feet and looked to see MAGES. and MarvelousAQL near a blood-covered Falcom and Compa. Falcom seemed to be sleeping, though the look of distress on her face seemed to indicate Falcom was having a nightmare that Marvy could not shake her out of. As for Compa, the girl showed no breathing at all, leaving IF feeling a sense of guilt. IF walked to her two guild members and greeted Marvy with a smile, only to be met with a sad one from the busty ninja.

"IF...I'm glad you're alive." Marvy said, despite the saddened look on her face. "Falcom's physically fine too, but..."

"Yeah, I know." IF replied, knowing what Marvy was implying. She looked over to the dead Compa. "...Dead or alive, we have to bring Compa back home to complete this job."

"I'll carry Falcom." Marvy stated, showing no leeway in her decision. IF had no problems with it and looked to MAGES.

"Let me seal up the wounds on Compa. It's the least I can do for her body..." MAGES. offered as she moved to the dead girl. MAGES. gently pressed the top of her staff on Compa's head and a green glow encased both MAGES. and Compa.

IF looked to Kurome, or rather, where Kurome had once been as the girl had completely disappeared in the time IF was talking to Marvy and MAGES.. Oddly enough, IF didn't feel the need to wonder where the girl disappeared to; IF had a feeling they'd meet each other again soon.

"IF, I could use your help holding Compa." MAGES. spoke up as she started to lift up the upper half of Compa. "I've closed the wounds, but I cannot carry her on my own...lest I cause the injuries to open back up again."

"Right, I gotcha."

As the trio walked, carrying their sleeping friend and dead target, IF stared at the lifeless Compa she was holding up.

"IF...You're crying." Mages. stated.

True enough, IF had streams of tears going down her face. She was crying for a person she didn't even get to meet or talk to. That privilege was lost forever because she didn't stick with Falcom.

"You ever looked at someone and thought they'd be a great friend?" IF asked in response to MAGES.' question. "That's how I feel right now looking at Compa."

* * *

Kurome sat on a branch in one of the higher trees, watching the trio make their way out of the Virtua Forest and back to Planeptune. The hilt of the Gehaburn rested at her waist, though its purple aura still covered it despite the energy beam not being on. Hands rested behind the back of her head as she leaned against the tree, Kurome sighed and closed her eyes.

"This timeline is much different from ours, isn't it?" She asked seemingly no one. "Weren't Neptune, IF, and Compa all friends in our world?"

Floating beside her appeared a transparent girl with bright orange hair and blue eyes with power button eyes like that of a CPU. She also had a suit on similar to a CPU with orange, blue, and white color schemes.

"Uzume is super confused...Nobody died this fast in our time." Uzume spoke, her voice high pitched and childlike. "In fact, I don't think anybody died at all except for Arbore...Why here?"

"I think it has something to do with Neptune...She's different here." Kurome spoke, yawning loudly. "When I first saw her after she crawled out of that lake, I could feel a different presence around Neptune. In fact, she looked like the Ultra-Dimension Neptune in human form..."

"Yeah, that really surprised me. I never knew Nepsy could be so serious and cool! That speech she did when she got back to Planeptune was super awesome!" Uzume exclaimed happily before sighing in disappointment immediately afterward. "Something tells me we're going to be stuck in this time for a while..."

"It'll be interesting here, at the very least."

Uzume looked at Kurome with contemplative eyes. That's when Uzume giggled and smiled.

"Kurome...I'm happy that you're trying."

Kurome opened one eye to look at Uzume. She didn't say anything, spurring Uzume to continue what she was saying.

"I mean...Back in our time, you were trying to destroy Gamindustri." Uzume hovered closer to Kurome. "Here, you're kind of like a secret protector now!"

For a moment, silence settled in between the two. It was then that Kurome started chuckling, which caused Uzume to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what you told me in our world when your friends stuck me in a cell after I was revived?" Kurome asked.

"That...anybody can be a good person, if they just make the choice and effort to try? Even if they're the worst person in existence?"

"That's the one." Kurome nodded her head. "This isn't the Gamindustri that tried to kill me out of fear from my powers. My hatred doesn't burn as deeply here...I'm not saying I'll become the embodiment of a saint and I already told you that my anger towards our world will never completely go away, but...I will try. Here in this version of Gamindustri; it's a world that doesn't know me, doesn't fear what I could not control, and never threw me away."

"That's all I ask, Kurome. Please do your best..."

Uzume disappeared, leaving Kurome by herself now.

"I don't mind being here, but...I know you miss your friends, Uzume."

Kurome grabbed the hilt of Gehaburn from her waist and stared at the deactivated weapon in her hand.

"And I have a feeling the key to getting you back to our home has something to do with this...I just haven't figured out how yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Neptune had anticipated a much more difficult fight out of CFW Judge than his army of monsters. Judge's tough metal body proved to be too thick for her blade to cut through, but she was making dents in his armor from the few strikes she had successfully managed to land. Part of the reason why he was so hard to actually hit was due to the nature of Judge's weapon; the large halberd he swung around had way more reach than Neptune's sword could ever hope to achieve. But while that was true, Neptune stayed determined for she had her own strengths; the capability of flight and speed that Judge could never achieve because of his large and heavy frame. He may have raw physical power, but Neptune had that and more; the faith of a nation coursing through her body that matched up to his natural strength.

"Gah, you're like an annoying insect!" Judge shouted after Neptune managed to successfully attack his body again and flew back, landing on the ground before Judge's fist could hit her in retaliation. "Just hold still!"

Judge raised his halberd and struck the ground in front of him. A large tremor shook the floor underneath Neptune, who struggled to keep her balance. Judge used this moment to strike at Neptune, who blocked the attack with her sword but couldn't withstand the strength behind Judge's halberd. She collided into a squad of her soldiers and disorientation started to settle in from the knock-back.

"I got you right where I want you!" Judge laughed triumphantly. "Now die!"

It took all of Neptune's mental focus to shake off the dizziness, get back up on her feet, and deflect Judge's halberd with her own weapon. Neptune grunted as she could feel the weight of his weapon caving in on her, but she held her ground firmly. With a defiant cry, Neptune pushed back Judge's halberd with enough power to allow her to roll forward. Judge's pole weapon slammed into the ground where Neptune had been previously and Neptune slashed at the arm holding his weapon, which wasn't as protected with armor as the rest of his body.

"My arm!" Judge pulled back his arm, but without his weapon in his hand. "You fucking bitch!"

Neptune stumbled around aimlessly, having lost the sudden concentration as quick as she had gained it. Judge realized the opportunity standing in front of him and balled his uninjured hand into a fist. Reeling his hand back, he intended to crush her underneath his massive fist and delivered what was to be the final blow to end their duel.

"Lady Purple Heart, look out!"

A woman dived at Neptune, tackling her out of the way as the fist hit the floor where Neptune had been standing. Neptune groaned when the back of her head hit the floor, but her visions stopped blurring, allowing her to see the woman toppled over her. She had a light purple eye with short, pale blonde hair that covered one of her eyes. Neptune recognized the outfit she had on; there were not many officers in Planeptune's military that had a regal looking suit as the woman before her had.

"You have my gratitude, Blossom." Neptune gave her thanks to her officer before widening her eyes. "Separate now!"

Blossom and Neptune split off from each other with Blossom diving in one direction while Neptune rolled the opposite way. They had just dodged yet another fist from Judge who had not yet relented from his attack. Blossom drew her rapier out and ran at Judge's hand, piercing her pointed sword through his arm.

"God fucking damn it, now I'm getting even more pissed off!" Judge bellowed out as he lifted his hand up where Blossom and her weapon were still hanging on. He attempted to shake Blossom off, but the blonde held on tightly.

"I'll be right there, Blossom!" Neptune took to the skies. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Aisen!"

Neptune flew and grabbed Blossom just as Judge slammed the open palm of his hand into the spot where Blossom was prior to Neptune saving her. He inadvertently jammed the rapier deeper into his arm, causing him to shout and curse at a rapid-fire pace. Neptune landed on the ground, allowing Blossom to safely dismount herself from Neptune's arms.

"It looks like we're even on saving each other, my Lady." Blossom chuckled as she turned to look at Judge, who was already grabbing his halberd. "I'm afraid I cannot assist you anymore, Lady Purple Heart. I shall retreat and find myself another weapon."

"You've done more than enough, Blossom." Neptune smiled at Blossom. "Go on, see to the rest of Division Four and aid our troops with Judge's monsters. I can handle Judge on my own now."

Blossom fled and Neptune returned her attention back to Judge. Neptune spotted her sword still lying on the ground and held her hand out. The weapon disappeared only to reappear back in her possession as she gripped the blade with both hands. Judge held up his halberd in the same way, albeit with a slight wobble due to his injuries.

"Tch, you're proving to be a lot more troublesome than I thought you would be." Judge scoffed, but quickly found himself chuckling. "If it wasn't for your damn soldiers, you would have already been dead."

"They are my strength and my shield; unlike your horde of mindless beasts who only know how to kill." Neptune retorted, narrowing her eyes at Judge. "We are fueled by our courage and devotion to each other. You have nothing except your own selfish desire for battle."

"Then let's see how long your soldier's courage lasts when I kill you!"

Before the two were about to go at it again, they became distracted by a series of loud rotor noises. Turning their attention to the direction it came from, they saw dozens of airship transports landing just outside the fighting zone. When the ramp doors of the ships opened, platoons of Planeptune soldiers from Division Two flooded out of the ships, shouting at the top of their lungs. Stepping out of one transport was Iris with Nisa and B-Sha by her sides. The two looked visibly shaken up and were shivering with blank eyes that stared straight ahead.

"Mop up these fodders, troopers! I want all of these monsters dead on the ground with a hole in them or in pieces!" Iris shouted before looking to the two young mercenaries beside her. With a snap of her fingers, the duo seemed to come back to their senses as they looked around in a confused manner. "You two, this is a chance to actually impress our goddess this time. Try not to disappoint her."

"R-right!" B-Sha nodded her head as she summoned her rocket launcher and rested it in on her shoulder.

"Lady Purple Heart, the Heroine of Justice has arrived to aid you!" Nisa shouted, already charging into the fray with B-Sha behind her.

Neptune turned her attention back to Judge, who also looked back at her. Judge started to look hesitant now as monster horde he was commanding were starting to dwindle in numbers. He seemed to take a deep breath before laughing maniacally, instilling bewilderment in Neptune.

"You think just because you bring more of your pigs to this battle that you think you have me overpowered!?" Judge said as the lights on his body began to shine and pulse brightly. "Idiots! All of you! It doesn't matter how many of you arrive! I will slaughter you all!"

Judge seemed to have either forgotten or ignored the injuries on his arms altogether as he started swinging his halberd wildly at Neptune with great force and speed. Neptune could tell he was getting desperate now, but that didn't make him any easier to take on in the slightest. Each strike Neptune blocked seemed to stagger her to the point where she couldn't even break free by flying. It was almost as if Judge's attacks were weighing her down; this had to be one of his abilities.

"Hey, no more of that now!"

A barrage of rockets from B-Sha stunned Judge, allowing Neptune to recover and launch a counterattack. Neptune aimed for the halberd instead, slicing the weapon in half; the metal bar of the halberd proved to be weaker than Judge's armor.

"This is the end of the line for you, villain!"

Following up on Neptune and B-Sha's attack was Nisa, who fired a hail of energy bullets from her penguin gun as she dashed forward. Judge launched his fist at the approaching blue-haired heroine, but that only allowed Nisa to jump onto his fist and run along his arm. Once Nisa reached his shoulder, she leaped and drop-kicked Judge in the face, pushing back Judge and sending herself rolling along the ground until Nisa ended up right besides B-Sha, who helped Nisa up.

"So you're the one that's been the source of all my headaches..."

Iris leisurely walked past the duo until she was right beside the floating Neptune who still had her eyes on Judge. As for Judge, he finally recovered his focus from the assault and looked to Iris, whose face looked absolutely elated.

"You have no idea how much anger is welling up inside me right now...to know that you are the one responsible for all my stress."

The blade of Iris' sword crackled with electricity. Neptune was slightly wary of her own general, but she held her ground alongside Iris.

"Just know this; you're going to take all of my anger even after you're already dead."

"Those are some bold words, human." Judge gripped the remaining half of his halberd tightly, which was basically converted into a large pipe now. "But that's all they are."

"Then I'll just cut to the chase right now!"

Iris dashed forward which prompted Neptune to follow after her general. Nisa and B-Sha rushed to aid the other pair, but found themselves cut off by a dragon that breathed out fire on the two. A magical shield appeared and blocked the dragon's attack from turning the pair into ash and they looked behind them to see a mage squad led by Blossom who now had a new rapier in her hand.

"You two look like you could use a hand with that creature." Blossom asked, sounding amused. "Mind if we pitched in?"

"It'll cost you one thousand credits!" B-Sha responded and winked at Blossom, receiving a playful shove from Nisa. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'd be insulted if you didn't."

* * *

MAGES., IF, and Marvy were all in a hospital room watching over their sleeping friend Falcom. The three had been taken into custody when the Planeptune guards saw the dead body of Compa and the blood-covered Falcom. After IF explained the nature of the quest they took from the Basilicom and their affiliation with the Gamindustri Guild, the three were cleared of any complications within the hour and were escorted to the nearest medical facility where Falcom had been taken to. As for Compa, her body was placed in the care of a mortician and Compa's family would be notified of their daughter's fate through the Basilicom.

"Please wake up soon, Falcom..." Marvy gazed at the sleeping redhead, who had been cleaned of Compa's blood and now had a gown on.

"I wish I could have been there for Falcom. Maybe Compa would still be alive and Falcom wouldn't have had to go through something like this..." IF grimaced and sighed, guilt weighing down on her heart. "This isn't something a rookie can easily move on from. I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to quit the Gamindustri Guild after she wakes up."

"That is a possibility, IF." MAGES. spoke, earning IF's attention. "It's true, most first jobs for new mercenaries are rather simple with little chance of failure behind them. Falcom will no doubt have this incident burned deeply into her mind for the rest of her life, giving way to two results; she will either become a much stronger person from this...or break down entirely. Which path do you think she will take, IF?"

"Well, I'd love for Falcom to stay with us and continue to grow in the Gamindustri Guild, but the decision is ultimately hers to make." IF took one last glance at Falcom before turning to the door. "Call me when she wakes up. I'm heading to the Basilicom to settle a few matters."

IF waved goodbye to the two of them before exiting the room. Making her way down the corridor, IF reached for one of her phones and dialed in a number. During this whole ordeal concerning Falcom and Compa, the monster spawning disc, and nearly getting killed by a woman called Arfoire, IF had forgotten to report in to the Guild; it was no wonder they sent MAGES. and Marvy to find the two.

"Hello? Yeah, it's IF." IF laughed nervously. "I'm going to be completely honest here. I don't think I have the capacity to report all that's happened during the search and rescue mission for Compa by phone."

A group of nurses were rushing down the hallway with a wounded soldier on a stretcher. IF stepped aside as they passed by and one glance at the woman's wound showed that she was clinging onto life by pure determination alone; she hoped that soldier would make it through emergency treatment.

"As soon as I get back to the guild, I'll give a summary report of the quest. IF, out."

IF didn't hate writing down reports detailing the events that happened in her quests, but this job in particular would prove to be quite the headache to describe. No doubt she would have to spend an all-nighter writing up her statement of everything that went down during the mission. IF closed her phone and placed it back on her coat before stopping at an elevator that just so happened to conveniently reach her floor and opened up. After waiting for the group of patients, visitors, and medical staffs to come out, IF walked into the elevator to see a familiar face inside.

"Plutia?"

The Oracle of Planeptune was not alone; she had a woman in a white coat beside her, who IF assumed to be a doctor of this hospital. IF had to admit the woman was very beautiful; she had long brown hair worn to the side in a loose, spiraling ponytail with gentle and captivating blue eyes that went along with the small, charming smile she had on her face. Looking at the name tag clipped onto the coat, IF assumed the doctor's name to be 'Ryuka'. As the doors closed, Plutia yawned before smiling at IF.

"Hello, IF." The sleepy Oracle greeted her back. "It's nice to see you again."

"IF, is it?" Ryuka spoke. "I was just looking over your friend prior to your group's arrival."

"What's your diagnosis on Falcom, Doctor Ryuka?" IF asked, seeking a professional's answer. Marvy had told IF back at the Virtua Forest that Falcom looked physically fine on the outside, but internally could have been another matter altogether.

"Aside from what appears to be a deep state of exhaustion, Falcom is the picture of health." Ryuka's small smile turned into a frown. "Scans indicate nothing wrong inside or out. But that doesn't mean there isn't something wrong with her...I believe you know why more than I do, IF."

IF knew what Ryuka was trying to say, so she only gave a nod in response. Plutia had been quietly listening to their conversation, a look of contemplation on her face as she stared at IF. The silence broke when the elevator doors opened again.

"This is my floor. If you'll excuse me..." Ryuka made her way out of the elevator into the hallway. She turned to look at Plutia and gave the Oracle a smile. "Thank you for visiting, Plutia. It's always nice to see you stop by."

"Bye bye, Ryuka! Talk to you soon!" Plutia waved at Ryuka as the doors closed and the elevator resumed its descent. The Oracle looked back at IF with a pained smile. "Are you doing okay, IF?"

"...About as okay as I can be, Plutia." IF smiled, but it looked forced and painful. "I'm sure you already know the results of our search and rescue mission?"

"I do...It's so sad..." Plutia sighed as she furrowed her brows. "I was the one that informed the family. I felt so bad...they looked so hopeful before I told them the truth."

"Ah, I see...You have my sympathies, Plutia." IF pitied the Oracle for having to do something so dreadful as to tell Compa's family of their daughter's fate. "I was actually on my way to the Basilicom, but since you're here, it's more convenient for me to ask this."

"Hm? Ask me what?" Plutia tilted her head as she looked at IF with a curious gaze.

"I'd like you to refund the credits that was recently transferred to the Gamindustri Guild for the quest in finding Compa." IF scratched the back of her head and looked away from Plutia. "I'd rather have that money be given to Compa's family for their funeral costs."

"But you did as the job instructed: Bring Compa back alive or evidence to support that she is deceased."

"I know that, Plutia." IF nodded, knowing that was what was written in the job description. She turned back to the Oracle and gave her a hardened stare. "We had Compa alive, but we failed to keep her that way. To me, that's a failure where I cannot expect to be rewarded. If we had found her already dead, then that's a different story. That's my reason why I'm asking this of you and I'm sticking to it."

Plutia remained silent, looking contemplative...or perhaps Plutia was spacing out. IF could hardly tell with this Oracle sometimes. When Plutia stepped closer into IF's personal space, IF instinctively took a step back. But Plutia had already done what she wanted to do; she tapped IF's nose with a single finger.

"Boop."

IF was left dumbfounded at what Plutia just did. Despite IF's confusion, she found a smile stretching itself across her face. Soon, IF found herself laughing and she couldn't stop no matter how ridiculous her own reaction was. IF's laughing eventually ceased as she looked back at Plutia to see she was smiling, looking proud of herself.

"You're a good person, IF. I'll be sure to send the money to Compa's family instead." Plutia said.

"Thank you, Plutia." IF felt grateful for both the Oracle's understanding of her feelings and cheering IF up through her strange action.

As the the doors opened to the bottom floor of the hospital, IF and Plutia stepped out before the next group of people could box them into the elevator.

"Oh, right...Plutia." IF gained Plutia's eyes on her again. "I'd like to request a private audience with Lady Purple Heart as soon as possible."

"That's...quite a lot to ask of me, IF." Plutia shook her head, offering an apologetic smile. "With how busy Lady Purple Heart is with the monster attacks and managing her nation, I'm not sure I can do that."

"I've discovered where the monsters are coming from."

Plutia's eyes widened and IF grinned, feeling immense satisfaction from the Oracle's reaction. There was no way Plutia would deny IF with this claim.

"I think she'll like to hear what I have to say."

* * *

At one of Planeptune's military outposts, a pair of guards were patrolling the entrance of their base's armory. One stopped walking, causing the other to do the same and look at his fellow brother-in-arms.

"I need to take a piss."

The soldier turned and started running off in another direction, leaving the other soldier with an exasperated look on his face.

"Seriously?" The trooper stomped his foot out of frustration. "Patrol is about to end for us in twenty minutes and you choose to go now!?"

"Works for me."

When the soldier realized the response was from behind him, he felt himself get kicked in the back of one of his legs. The blow forced him down to one knee and he found a pair of arms wrapping itself around his neck. He tried breaking free, but his assailant's grip proved too strong and tight. The lack of oxygen became too much for the trooper and he found himself slipping away into unconsciousness.

"You have a nice nap now."

The attacker turned out to be Kurome, who released her grip on the soldier's neck as she dragged the sleeping man to the side of the building where she leaned him against the wall. Kurome made her way back to the armory door which was protected by a keypad. She lifted up her arm that had the Visual Radio strapped to her wrist. Holding the screen in front of the keypad, a series of beeping noises came from the Visual Radio until the keypad's numbers all lit up in green and the armory door slid open. Kurome stepped inside and once the doors closed, Uzume appeared floating besides Kurome.

"So what are we doing here, Kurome?" Uzume asked as she hovered around the room, looking at the various weapons and ammo boxes. "I mean, aside from the obvious fact we're stealing from Planeptune's army."

"It's exactly what it is, Uzume." Kurome said as she browsed through the selection of weapons on display. "Besides, it's not stealing. We're the CPU of Planeptune too, so it's only natural to take what's ours."

"But we're not in our dimension..."

"Eh, details."

Kurome stopped in front of a selection of sniper rifles and grabbed a bolt-action type from the rack. She inspected the weapon, pulling and pushing the handle back and forth to make sure the firearm was operating correctly. As Kurome worked her way around the armory, attaching various weapon modifications to her newly acquired rifle, Uzume continued to look at the selection of guns with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"I bet Unisy would love all the guns here." Uzume said with a faraway expression.

"Unisy?" Kurome looked over at Uzume as she worked on fitting a sling strap to her weapon. "Oh, you mean the Lastation Candidate with the gun fetish. She's the one with the HDD form that shrinks her chest size, right?"

"Hey!" Uzume pouted at Kurome, who shrugged her arms. "Putting aside your remark on my friends...Do you think this dimension might have Gearsy and the other Candidates too?"

"We have some time before I make my next move. You want to find out?"

Uzume turned to look at Kurome who was now attaching a silencer to the barrel of her sniper rifle. Kurome placed the firearm on the table and placed both her hands on the weapon. The rifle glowed for a brief moment before the light surrounding the gun vanished. Kurome picked the weapon back up and met Uzume's stare.

"Even if they're here, I doubt they'll know who we are. They will not be the same people you worked with to defeat me." Kurome said before grabbing an ammo pouch and strapping it onto her skirt. She began to look through the ammunition boxes for bullets compatible with her rifle. "With that said...You still want to see them?"

"Without a doubt in my mind, Kurome." Uzume's voice had no hesitation in her answer. "Even if they're not the same person, as long as I know they are alive and exist in this world...That's more than enough for me."

"Very well then." Kurome said and Uzume smiled before disappearing.

After securing the necessary ammo for her sniper rifle, Kurome headed for the door and peeked her head out to make sure the area was clear. When there was no one in sight, Kurome walked out and proceeded to the wall behind the armory building where there was a small hole that was cut open. Uzume appeared once more as Kurome crawled through the hole and grabbed the piece of metal she had cut to make that hole, covering the opening she made to get into the outpost.

"So after we see Gearsy, where are we going to next?" Uzume asked. "Aren't we going to help Nepsy?"

"We've done enough for Planeptune by saving IF." Kurome replied as she began walking. "This Neptune can handle herself. While Neptune is dealing with the monsters, I'll be heading to Lastation."

Kurome reached into her shirt's interior pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal. It looked to be a handle of some sort, but beyond that, its use or what it is was a mystery.

"What's that?" Uzume stared at the object curiously before closing her eyes. "The presence it has...feels familiar."

"That's what I intend to find out. Call it a gut feeling, but I think I may find my answer somewhere in Lastation."

Kurome stored the mystery item back inside her shirt pocket. The sound of an alarm started blaring loudly behind Kurome, surprising Uzume and causing her to disappear. As for Kurome, however, she was already starting to break into a jog now.

"Right on time. It won't be long before that outposts sends their search parties to look for their missing gun." Kurome scanned her surroundings as she turned her jog into a sprint. "But I'll be long gone by then."

* * *

Planeptune's forces were starting to gain momentum over CFW Judge's horde of monsters. While Neptune and Iris pushed Judge back from the main battlefield, Blossom Aisen took the helm in leading the bulk of Division Four and groups from Division Two. Nisa and B-Sha improved morale by taking down the larger monsters that Planeptune's troops struggled to deal with on their own. This allowed the soldiers to focus their efforts on the smaller monsters and dwindle the number of monsters even further.

As for Judge himself, Iris proved to be the ace Neptune needed. It turns out that while Judge seemed nearly impervious to direct physical attacks, Iris' combination of lightning spells imbued into her sword strikes gave Neptune proof that Judge wasn't as tough as she made him out to be. Every time Iris managed to hit Judge, her attacks were way more effective than Neptune's quick strikes against his armor. Pieces of Judge's armor chipped off with each successful strike from Iris, breaking away the layers of metal on Judge.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like I'm all bark and bite." Iris laughed. "Can't say the same for you, Judge."

"Bah, so maybe you do have some skill..." Judge admitted, holding a hand to a wound that had cut deep into his armor. "But that doesn't mean anything! As long as I'm still standing, I will keep this fight going!"

"Give it up, Judge! Your forces are being routed and there's no point trying to fake bravado." Neptune attempted to reason with the being now that he wasn't in a healthy disposition. "Surrender now and you'll be denying Iris the satisfaction of scrapping you. Isn't that a victory in itself?"

"By all means, please do consider fighting until the end." Iris taunted Judge as she smirked. "It'll certainly make me happy. As for Lady Purple Heart? Not so much."

"I'll-" Judge stopped what he was about to say. "What? I do not retreat! I will fight until I die!"

Neptune and Iris were confused, unsure of who Judge was talking to. It was then they realized that he might have been talking to his superior. The goddess and general looked at each other and nodded before rushing at Judge.

"Damn it, fine! I will pull back! But just this once, you hear me!?"

Judge's body became enveloped in darkness and disappeared within milliseconds before Neptune or Iris could attack him. Neptune sighed as she forced her sword to disappear, feeling her frustration growing now with more questions in her mind than answers. When Neptune looked at Iris, Neptune could see the same irritation in her general's eyes.

"Denied satisfaction once again..." Iris muttered to herself. "I need a vacation...or a really strong drink."

"I'll treat you to both when this is all over." Neptune offered with a smile.

"Looking forward to that day then."

The sounds of Planeptune soldiers breaking out into cheer gave them a small amount of stress relief. At least the battles were won and the civilians along with their homes were safe. Neptune and Iris walked side by side as they made their way back to the battlefield they had pushed Judge away from. They were greeted by their troops who all chanted the names of their general and goddess, but Neptune raised her hand up and silenced them all instantly.

"Brave warriors of Planeptune, I thank you for lending me your strength in defending our people." Neptune spoke loudly for everyone to hear her. "I wish I had more to say right now, but we have our work cut out for us. But let me just say that when these attacks are dealt with, when we no longer have to amass in such huge numbers to defend our homes...I'm planning on creating the biggest party that will be remembered for centuries to come. A party dedicated to all of you: The ones that give me my strength to help you."

Neptune clapped her hands twice.

"So until that day comes, you all have a few seconds to cheer as loud as you can..."

"And then get back to work!" Iris finished for Neptune. "Now shout for all of Gamindustri to hear that Planeptune wins again!"

Every breathing soul, including Neptune and Iris shouted out in unison.

"Victory to Planeptune! Victory for Gamindustri! Victory to us!"


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't every day that IF had the opportunity to ride in a luxurious limousine carrier. The vehicles were expensive enough as it is to rent for special occasions, yet Plutia owned one of the latest models. Not only that, but the amount of customization Plutia put into the interior would have burned a nice hole into IF's retirement savings. The inside of the limo resembled more of a house with a bed that the Oracle was currently sleeping in. IF had wanted to speak to Plutia more, but decided against waking her. From what IF was seeing on the news channel, the Oracle clearly had her work cut out for her the moment they reached the Basilicom.

"Two simultaneous attacks by monsters were fended off once again by Planeptune's military. Reports show zero civilian casualities and fewer properties destroyed as a result of these battles; a clear sign of efficiency thanks to our goddess Lady Purple Heart and her combined efforts with General Iris."

The reporter continued talking, but IF drowned out the man's voice as her eyes focused on the events happening behind him. Beyond the police barricade, IF could see hundreds of monster corpses of various sizes on the ground. Planeptune soldiers carried the smaller bodies and threw them into containers while the larger beasts had to be cut or broken down into smaller pieces with power tools. Several transport ships, both from the military and civilian companies were flying in and out of the battlefield. The camera zoomed in on Purple Heart who had just finished talking with Iris as they both shook hands and parted ways.

"Nepu!"

IF blinked, realizing the strange sound didn't come from the television. She glanced around the car until she spotted what might have been the culprit: Plutia's doll. IF got up from her seat and walked over to the doll, picking it up and giving the figurine a closer examination. The doll's seams were flawless, too high-quality to have been made in factories for mass production. This was definitely handmade and whoever created it put a lot of passion and care into it. IF turned the doll on its back and noticed a heart stitched into the back of the doll's parka. However, there was something written inside the heart; a declaration that piqued IF's interest.

"To the one I cherish the most..." IF read aloud, looking at the slumbering Oracle. That line ruled out the possibility of Plutia being the one who created the doll; Plutia was many things, most of them positive, but a narcissist wasn't one of them. IF turned it around so that the doll's face was looking at her. She gave the cute figure a squeeze and found her answer to the mysterious voice.

"Nepu!"

The doll squeaked out its phrase again, but this time, Plutia reacted to the sound by shuffling in her sleep and yawning. The Oracle opened her eyes, blinking a few times before looking up at IF with curious eyes. IF offered an apologetic smile and shrug; she hadn't meant to wake Plutia up from her sleep. IF held out the doll for Plutia to take and the Oracle took her possession back, giving it a hug, but without the force to activate its phrase again.

"Your doll fell off the bed." IF gave her excuse. "I picked it up and well...here we are."

"Ah..." Plutia nodded her head in understanding, easily accepting the story.

"Plutia, if you don't mind me asking; who made that doll for you?" IF decided to keep the conversation going since Plutia was awake now. "It's way too high-quality to have been mass-produced. A gift from a friend?"

"Iris made it for me." Plutia answered with a smile.

To say IF was surpised would have been an understatement. The current general of Planeptune, who inspired fear in monsters and even her own troops, made this cute doll? IF had explored underground ruins, uncharted lands, and fought beasts bigger than some of the tallest buildings in Planeptune; yet all those wonders couldn't compare to this surprise.

"Really? That's...unexpected." IF replied, unable to hide the disbelief in her own tone.

"It's true, though." Plutia pouted as she shook her head, looking disappointed that IF didn't believe her. "Iris makes a doll for me every year that she goes on furlough. It's a promise she made to me when I was a kid."

"A promise?" IF tilted her head, curious about what led to such a long-running pledge.

"Yup..." Plutia looked down at her doll and started patting its head. "I grew up with a weak immune system, so I always ended up staying at the hospital more than I did at home and school whenever I got sick...which was pretty frequent. It...got in the way of a lot of things."

IF grimaced at the way Plutia said that, letting IF figure out the implications on her own. The Oracle had been through her own hardships as well, no greater nor lesser than anyone else's struggles. Plutia must have been pretty lonely as a child and lacked friends due to her body's weakness. IF thought back to her own childhood and the group of friends she spent time with during school and out of it; an experience that Plutia lost as a kid.

"Iris started making these dolls for me when I was rushed into intensive care." Plutia looked back up at IF, squeezing the doll as it uttered its phrase again. "It's also when I met Ryuka who had been a nurse at the time. She took care of me during my stay at intensive care; we became fast friends."

"Ah, that explains why she was familiar with you." IF crossed her arms. "So that hospital I was at?..."

"It's the very same one I spent most of my childhood at, yes." Plutia answered with a nod. "I make it a habit to visit her once every few weeks; just to catch up with Ryuka."

There was a moment of silence between the two with IF deep in thought about what she just learned about Plutia today. The Oracle had been born with a weak constitution, spending more time in the hospital than she did with family and friends. Despite such a setback, she grew up to become the Oracle of Planeptune; a clear sign that even though Plutia napped frequently, she clearly had a drive to be more than a sickly patient of her past self. There was also the revelation concerning Plutia's sister, Iris, who is often portrayed by the media as both a sadistic and bloodthirsty general. The fact that Iris could knit a doll and create one every year because of a promise she made to Plutia showed there was something there other than blood-lust and sadism.

"Do you normally talk this openly about your past?" IF asked.

"No..." Plutia shook her head before smiling at IF. "But it's not like we're complete strangers, IF."

"True." IF couldn't argue against that and reciprocated the smile. "Since we're sharing stories about our past, I suppose I can tell you about mine...that is, if you would be interested in hearing about me?"

"I'd love to."

Plutia patted the space beside her on the bed and IF took the invitation, sitting down next to the petite girl. IF couldn't help but notice how comfy the bed was that she was quite tempted to lie down on her back. Plutia watched with an inquisitive gaze as IF pulled out one of her phones from her coat and pressed a series of numbers.

"I wanted to share this history with Falcom when we got back from her first mission." IF said, her mind drifting back to the hospital room containing her friend on the bed. "...But she's busy trying to come back to us."

IF finally pressed the call button as the screen revealed a photo. It was a picture of a younger IF, Marvy, and MAGES. in the starting days of their time as rookie mercenaries in the Gamindustri Guild. However, there were two other faces; one was a girl with spiky blond hair and an outfit that resembled a cat. The last one was a redhead, whose clothing consisted of the same color as her hair, who clung onto an annoyed IF. Yet the IF of the present was staring fondly at the short girl clinging onto her younger self.

"The Gamindustri Guild, as you probably already know, was once formally called just the 'Guild' by the Basilicom." IF explained to Plutia, who nodded her head, knowing this information already. "However, there was a revolution within the Guild that called for change. The Guild did not want their groups divided because of the Console War going on between each nation, so each Guild from their respective nations worked against their governments to become an independent company. They had to prove to the Basilicom that each nation, despite their differences, could work together as a team for the sake of getting the job done."

"Individuals from each nation would form up together to create squads with the purpose of helping Gamindustri as a whole." Plutia said, knowing her own part of the history concerning the Gamindustri Guild. "That's the only way anyone can become an official Gamindustri Guild member. That, and be under tutelage of a squad."

"That's correct." IF then pointed her fingers at the kunoichi and blue-haired spell-caster. "Every one here is a member from each nation. We have MarvelousAQL, Marvy for short, who's from Lowee and MAGES. from Leanbox."

Then IF pointed at the spiky blond-haired girl with green eyes brighter than IF's.

"This is Cyberconnect2 from Lastation; we just call her CC2 or Cybercon. She would have been here in Planeptune, but she said she had some matters to deal with in her nation."

IF finally moved to the short redhead sticking to IF's past self like glue. For a moment, IF went silent; long enough that Plutia poked IF in the cheek. That seemed to bring IF back out of her trance, smiling sheepishly at Plutia for stopping so suddenly. Plutia shrugged in response, unable to comment on why IF became so quiet upon focusing on the redhead.

"And this is Red from Planeptune. She was my instructor..."

"IF, I've never seen you with her before." Plutia said, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking back on whether she ever saw such an energetic looking girl with IF in the past.

"You wouldn't have. This was before you came into power as Oracle." IF lowered her head, hiding her face from Plutia. "...And you will never have the opportunity to meet her."

Plutia immediately picked up the hint from IF's last words. The Oracle reached out to place a comforting hand on IF's shoulder. IF still didn't look up, but she lifted her own hand to place it on top of Plutia's.

"I wish you could have met the girl that changed my world."

IF raised her head up and turned to Plutia with a smile, but anyone who wasn't blind could tell it was forced. IF sighed and scratched the back of her head, feeling at odds with herself that the mood in the car had gotten to this point. The day was bad enough as it is and here she was making it worse for herself.

"But all I can do is tell you. So here we go..."

Closing her eyes, IF pictured an event that happened in the past; a time when she had been in a forest hunting down a target that was harassing a farm. The young IF was brash, inexperienced, and a bit cocky; ready to take on Gamindustri's trouble and make a name for herself as a solo mercenary with no affiliations to any nation.

"You'd think that someone who changes a person's life would have a really great first impression." IF started as Plutia hung on to every word with fervent interest. "That they've done something awe-inspiring or gave you a memory you will never forget. What did Red do to me the first time we met that I'll never forget?"

IF intentionally paused for dramatic effect before deadpanning the next words out of her mouth.

"She fell on me and smothered her chest on my face, led a group of monsters to us, and we were blown off the edge of a cliff from the monsters we were running from. That's when we landed right in the middle of a Dogoo herd."

IF wanted to take a picture of the look on Plutia and mount the photo on her wall. It took a lot of willpower for IF not to burst out laughing right then and there.

"It was also mating season."

That's how priceless Plutia's face was.

* * *

On the streets of Planeptune, a girl in a sailor uniform was standing outside the front entrance of a musical instrument store. Her gaze was focused intently on the thin and flat handheld device in her hands. She appeared to be completely oblivious to her surroundings and the people around her. Otherwise, she would have seen the frantic man running down the sidewalk whose arm accidentally knocked against her gadget with enough force to send it flying from her hand. The girl gasped, her eyes widening as the device flew and bounced along the sidewalk, miraculously avoiding other people's feet.

"Sorry!" The man shouted an insincere apology as he continued moving, shoving his way through the crowd. "Excuse me! Coming through!"

"Oh no, my N-Gear!"

The schoolgirl ran after her gadget, her value for the device's safety overriding her ire at the man. Her eyes widened as the N-Gear reached a sewer grate and from there, everything seemed to slow down. The N-Gear was perfectly straight after one more bounce; it was going to slide right through the gaps on drain!

"Got it."

A hand reached out and grabbed the N-Gear right before the gadget could plummet to its watery grave, but it wasn't her own. The girl looked up to see who it belonged to and the eyes she looked into startled her, sending her falling on her rear. She winced when she hit the floor, rubbing her bottom before looking back up to see a hand held out to her. The stranger offering the hand to her was an intimidating girl with the darkest looking eyes she had ever seen; there was no vibrancy in them and that scared her.

"Um, thank you very much..." The schoolgirl took the hand and was hoisted back up on her feet. The person released her hand and then offered the N-Gear, which she happily took back. "I'm grateful, miss. I spent a lot of credits to make this and if it had fallen into the sewer...I might have chased after the man that made me drop it."

"If I hadn't caught it, what would you have done to the man then?" The stranger raised an eyebrow at her. "Break his legs?"

"W-what the goodness? No, of course not!"

The stranger smirked as the schoolgirl vehemently shook her head.

"Anyways, could I ask you for some directions?" The mysterious girl changed the topic of their conversation. "I'm looking for the school called 'Haneda's N.S. Academy'. No idea what the N.S. stands for, though."

"Oh! Are you an applicant too? I was just heading over there with a friend of mine." The schoolgirl replied. "The N.S. stands for 'Naturally Selected'. That comes from their motto which is 'Only the driven are naturally selected'. It's a school that accepts only the best and the competitive. Today's their opening day for new students to compete against each other in certain professions for a place in the school."

"No, I never applied." The stranger shook her head. "One of my friends signed up, so I'd like to be there to support her."

"Ah, then how about you come with me and my friend?" The student suggested with a smile before offering her hand to shake. "Oh right, my name's Nepgear. It's nice to meet you."

"Kurome."

Nepgear and Kurome shook hands before Nepgear looked over at the store she had been standing in front of minutes ago. A girl wearing a dress and head accessories resembling speakers walked out the front door with a woman dragging a hand truck behind her. On the two wheeler was a drum set individually stored in cases. The pair approached the other two as the woman unloaded the drum set off the hand truck before going back inside the store. The girl turned her attention to Kurome and Nepgear who approached her.

"Who is that, Nepgear?" The girl asked, looking at Kurome. Her voice was monotonous, resembling the way a robot would speak. "I don't remember seeing her before I went in to pick up my drum set."

"Ah, we just met." Nepgear answered before motioning to Kurome. "Tsunemi, this is Kurome. She saved my N-Gear from drowning in sewer water. One of her friends is going to the same school we're applying for, so I decided she could tag along with us. Is that all right with you, Tsunemi?"

"I do not have an issue with that."

Kurome and Tsunemi looked at each other and exchanged a greeting nod. Nepgear turned her attention to the other bags on the floor and picked up two of her own. There was still another pair on the ground left, but before Nepgear could even say anything, Kurome already picked them up.

"Thank you, Kurome." Tsunemi said.

"It's the least I can do for being a third wheel." Kurome shrugged her arms.

"Huh!? B-but Tsunemi and I aren't a c-couple..." Nepgear sputtered out as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. "We're just friends!"

"Nepgear..." Tsunemi frowned as she looked at Nepgear with disappointment. "Are you saying...I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend? Even after all the years we've known each other?"

"Wha-"

"Wow, Nepgear, what a thing to say." Kurome added before looking at Tsunemi. "You have my sympathies, Tsunemi."

"It is appreciated, Kurome." Tsunemi solemnly nodded her head.

"Hey! S-stop teasing me, guys!"

Nepgear puffed her cheeks indignantly while Tsunemi giggled and Kurome just smirked. The light purple haired girl stomped on ahead while Tsunemi quickly jogged to catch back up with her friend. Kurome started walking after them with drum bags in hand, keeping some distance away from the pair. Uzume appeared beside Kurome as Uzume smiled at the backs of Tsunemi and Nepgear.

"Looks like your friend is just a normal human in this world." Kurome spoke quietly to avoid the attention that came with talking to one's self. "At least she's not alone."

"Who's this Tsunemi girl? I've never seen her in our dimension..." Uzume blinked several times as she turned to Kurome. "And I don't think Gearsy ever mentioned someone like her either. This world is so...weird."

"Anyways, are you satisfied seeing her here? Even if it's not the Nepgear you know?" Kurome asked. "I'll just drop these bags off with them at the school and we'll be on our way to Lastation."

"Aw, but aren't you going to support your friend?" Uzume grinned impishly as she flew around Kurome. "Supporting them means cheering for their success or comforting them when they fail, you know."

"I don't do cheering or comforting." Kurome sighed as she rolled her eyes. "And you should know that was a lie, Uzume."

"It doesn't have to be a lie." Uzume wagged her index finger at Kurome and stuck her tongue out. "You just made a friend, didn't you? Two of them, in fact!"

"We just met. As far as I'm concerned, we're complete strangers." Kurome retorted and glared at Uzume. "I did this for you at your request."

"So that you can do this for yourself." Uzume quipped before her expression turned serious. "Remember what you said before, Kurome. This isn't the world that was out to get you...So make some friends! This is not the Gearsy I know, but she could be something to you. It would be nice to trust someone other than yourself, Kurome."

Silence loomed over as Uzume stared at Kurome in anticipation for her answer. When Kurome started shaking her head, Uzume smiled and gave Kurome a peace sign when Kurome looked her way before disappearing. Kurome increased her pace, now walking by Nepgear's right side. Tsunemi and Nepgear looked at Kurome and gave her a smile. Kurome didn't return the gesture, but she at least gave them a nod.

"Tsunemi, I can tell from these drums we're carrying that you want to become a musician." Kurome initiated the conversation. "What about you, Nepgear?"

"I'm looking to become an engineer. I've always loved tinkering with stuff and finding out what makes them work together in harmony." Nepgear replied eagerly. "My dream is to help Planeptune develop mechs and power-suits that can make lives a little safer and easier for people. We're the land of progress, so I believe the next step is robots!"

"I can attest to her obsession." Tsunemi nodded her head, turning to Nepgear with a mischievous smile. "The principal brought his high-tech bike to school once and found it completely dismantled by lunch break. She was lucky he was a nice guy; anyone else would have probably expelled her on the spot."

"Tsunemi! Please don't bring that up! That was only the third time I did something like that!" Nepgear whined, her face appalled that her friend would bring up such an embarrassing incident to a new person.

"Third time?" Kurome asked, smirking at Nepgear. "What happened the previous times?"

"It is a long story, but we have the time for it." Tsunemi started and took a deep breath. "It all started a long time ago when Nepgear found her first wrench and screwdriver..."

"Please stop, Tsunemi! Uncle, uncle!"

* * *

In the hospital room occupied by the sleeping Falcom, Marvy continued waiting for Falcom to awaken. MAGES. had left half an hour ago to buy food for the both of them since hospital food left a lot to be desired. When even the employees of the hospital recommend not eating their building's food, something was definitely wrong. It didn't matter if a hospital was from Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, or Lowee: hospital food shared the universal scorn from everyone.

Marvy yawned loudly, the silence starting to take its toll on her. The kunoichi stood up and stretched her arms and legs as she approached the window. She pulled the curtains wide enough to glance out at the city of Planeptune without having the sun's ray hit Falcom's sleeping face. A medical transport just flew overhead, no doubt bringing in wounded Planeptune soldiers from the last two battles. Marvy hoped that with IF's discovery, Planeptune can quickly resolve the monster problem they were having. The busty ninja reached into her pouch and pulled out a phone that was vibrating. She pressed the button on her earpiece and the lens on top of the phone projected a screen.

"Hey, Marvy! It's good to see you again. IF and MAGES. haven't been picking up, so you were my last hope."

On the screen was a girl with spiky blond hair, bright green eyes, and the fluffiest looking hat with lifelike cat ears on it.

"Likewise, Cybercon." Marvy gave her best smile. "IF is busy dealing with business at the Planeptune Basilicom and you should know by now that MAGES. rarely ever picks up her phone."

"So how was Falcom's first mission?" Cybercon grinned. "IF sent me a text a while ago saying she was taking Falcom out for a field test. How did the rookie do?"

Marvy's smile cracked briefly, but that was all Cybercon needed. That was enough for Cybercon's cheerful expression to drop, taking on a more concerned and serious manner.

"...What happened, Marvy?" Cybercon asked, her tone imploring for the truth.

"A girl died under her protection, Cybercon." Marvy answered softly, nearly a whisper, yet it was powerful enough for Cybercon's eyes to go wide. "She fought a Guard Vermin and won, climbed out a cave while carrying the girl's corpse with one arm before collapsing from exhaustion."

"A Guard Vermin? It's amazing she's still alive...Damn it!" Cybercon hissed, looking away from the screen briefly. "I wish I could have been there for Falcom."

"IF said the same thing. They split up to search for the girl, but both were placed under bad circumstances." Marvy replied, remembering the same guilty expression on IF's face. "IF almost died down there too."

"What? No way...I don't believe it." Cybercon shook her head. "IF is tough as nails; no way would she have been in that much danger."

"A woman hit IF in the back with some sort of paralysis spell." Marvy explained, thinking back to when IF told her side of the story when they were all making their way back to Planeptune. "If it wasn't for another stranger arriving in time to save IF, we would have had two people dead on Falcom's first quest."

"Just a bunch of bad circumstances, huh?" Cybercon's frustration started to show. "Was it all for nothing? All this suffering obtained for no gain?"

"We did get something out of it."

"Please don't say credits. I might just break something over here if you do." Cybercon scowled, eyes narrowing in anticipation for Marvy's next response. "Only Gust would say something like that."

"...We've found out where the monsters are coming from."

That was the second time in a short period where Cybercon's eyes looked like they were about to burst out from their sockets. Under better circumstances, Marvy would have laughed, but this was not one of those times.

"I'm guessing that's why IF is at the Basilicom, huh?" Cybercon scratched the back of her head. "Hey, tell me about it. Maybe I can pass it on to the Basilicom here in Lastation and somehow we can-"

"Hey, Cyberconnect2, I need your help over here with this gear! Could you give me a hand?" A voice shouted from Cybercon's side.

"I'll be right there!" Cybercon turned to the voice and shouted back before giving Marvy an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, but tell Falcom this when she wakes up...I'm a failure as a friend for not being there for her."

Marvy didn't get to retort against that because Cybercon already hung up the phone. The kunoichi almost wanted to throw her phone at the wall, but resisted the urge. Everyone in their group felt the guilt weighing them down. For Marvy, it felt like she hadn't been able to do anything at all. From when Marvy entered the Virtua Forest with MAGES., Marvy didn't get to talk to Falcom before she collapsed; MAGES. needed Falcom's attention to locate IF. Marvy didn't get to see nor fight the mystery woman that could have ended IF's life. Overall, Marvy felt completely useless today.

"...She's not a failure..."

The ninja's eyes widened and her body went stiff. Slowly, Marvy turned around to see Falcom, whose eyes were no longer closed. However, in those opened eyes of Falcom was a void Marvy never wanted to see in the redhead. It reminded Marvy of how she felt a long time ago during her ninja academy years before she ever formed a Gamindustri Guild squad with MAGES., Red, and Cybercon.

"I'm the failure." Falcom uttered out, believing her own words completely.

"No, you're not." Marvy would not allow Falcom to fall into despair. IF wouldn't want it and if Red were still alive, she would agree.

"I am..." Falcom sat upright to look at Marvy. "...Tell IF I'm quitting."

"You're not." Marvy stayed firm in her response, bringing a chair beside Falcom's bed to sit down on. She grabbed Falcom's hand, encasing it in both of her hands. "IF wouldn't have accepted you in the first place if you were a lost cause."

"Compa's all the proof I need to disappear." Falcom looked away from Marvy. "She'd still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"And my friends before I met MAGES. and the others would be too if it wasn't for me."

That managed to silence Falcom's spiraling despair, who didn't ask, but Falcom wanted to hear more even if she didn't say it. Marvy didn't like dwelling on her failures; she acknowledged them, but refused to be swept in the negativity. Her friends would be turning in their graves right now if Marvy became what Falcom was trying to turn into.

"When I was a rookie at my ninja academy, I had two very close friends of mine with me. We were assigned to what we believed was a simple task." Marvy said, looking down at Falcom's hand. It wasn't clenched, which meant Falcom wasn't boiling with rage right now. "However...we were ambushed by the enemy. My friends were gravely injured and we were still being tailed by our attackers. I had to carry them, dress their wounds as much as I could while fending off our enemy as I tried to make it back to our ally's territory."

Marvy's eyes were still looking at the hand in her own, but her mind was flashing back to that faithful day. A time where Marvy was bloodied and covered in cuts, but burning with the determination to get her friends home safely. Yet it wasn't enough; her friends succumbed to their wounds and Marvy openly wept for them as their life faded before her and there was nothing she could do to save them. Marvy knew the helplessness Falcom was feeling right now; it was why Falcom wasn't shouting back at her otherwise.

"My friends never made it back to their home alive. I showed up at the doorsteps of my friend's families to apologize to them after the funeral services were over. Even when they shouted hateful words and shunned me, I still paid my respects to them." Marvy continued, feeling something in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, no matter how close she came to it; Marvy had already spent those tears years ago. "From that day forward, my life was no longer my own. I took the blades of my fallen comrades and parts of their names to create the code-name you all know me as...MarvelousAQL. Every time I fight, I'm not alone; I'm fighting with the friends of my past to help make Gamindustri a better place."

The kunoichi pulled Falcom close and the redhead didn't give Marvy a fight. Falcom's body was quivering and though she still refused to look Marvy in the eye, Marvy knew what Falcom was about to do next.

"If you give up on us now, you're acknowledging that Compa's loss was for nothing." Marvy kept going, hoping her words were reaching Falcom. "Accept her death as a failure, Falcom. But do not let it be in vain. Stay with us and become stronger not just for yourself, but for Compa's sake and other people like her who need someone to be their shield. Come back to us, Falcom...We need you."

Silence enveloped the room and Marvy felt her heart beat faster with every second that passed by. Marvy was worried her words didn't reach Falcom, that Falcom would reject them and the adventurer in herself. However, the worries vanished in an instant as Marvy felt a wetness on her chest following the sound of a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry..."

Like a mantra, Falcom repeated those words as her whimper turned from a few hiccups to a blown out wail. Marvy continued holding the redhead tightly to let Falcom know she was not alone in her grief.

Their lives were no longer their own.


	8. Chapter 8

Rei's hometown returned back to normal with the military's departure. After the army made sure there were no surviving creatures lurking in the corners of their city, they took off in their ships by the time the sun started setting. Law enforcement announced to everyone in the safe zone that they were free to go about their daily lives after ensuring each citizen was accounted for in the headcount report back to the capital city. People were out walking in the streets all with their own destination, but for Rei and Peashy, their home was calling to them.

When Rei had been escorted back to the protected area by Nisa, Peashy was the first person to greet Rei followed by a nurse that had bandaged Peashy's injured fist. Peashy became a hero in the eyes of the other kids, so while Rei had been getting her arm cleaned and wrapped, Peashy was the center of attention. Every kid that Peashy had protected wanted to talk with her and take pictures since some of them did not attend the same school as Peashy. Rei had been given the same treatment from the kid's parents; gifts were offered to her for protecting their precious little ones when they could not. On the hand with the bandaged arm, Rei held a bag containing all the presents for both Peashy and herself. Rei's other arm carried her daughter, who was halfway to dreamland.

"Mama...Do we have school tomorrow?" Peashy asked as she yawned.

"No, of course not." Rei giggled, wishing she could ruffle the little one's hair. "Tomorrow's the weekends, silly."

"Yay..." Peashy didn't sound as enthusiastic as she wanted to be due to the fatigue from today's ordeal. "It would be hard for me to write..."

"Don't you worry about that." Rei smiled at Peashy. "I'll work something out with your teachers. Take a nap, okay?"

"Okay...Good night, Mama."

Peashy gave into her sleep and rested her head on Rei's shoulder. Rei was just glad it was not a permanent slumber. If Peashy hadn't stood up to the wolf the way she did, anything could have happened. The other kids might have scattered only to be picked off by the wolf pack that Rei stalled or other creatures larger than them might have stumbled upon the children. That would have been bad not just for the parents themselves, but the news media would have certainly reported on those deaths. People's faith in their goddess would be shaken, especially since Purple Heart had been living up to her oath the day she returned to Planeptune. Rei only hoped that Purple Heart would get to the bottom of these monster attacks soon for both the people she served to protect and herself.

"Need a hand there, Rei?"

Rei stopped and turned around to the voice. Walking up to Rei was Abnes, a short lady who was in charge of the daycare Peashy stayed at after school until Rei was finished with work. Abnes was nice and very caring towards the children, never letting any bullying or harassment happen within her building. Abnes' love for caring about the kid's welfare stemmed from Abnes' own past. Rei didn't know the specifics of Abnes' past, but from what gossip Rei heard from other families was that Abnes had been physically abused as a child. It certainly explained why she was so openly averse whenever kids were roughhousing with each other in her daycare. Another evidence to that rumor was that Abnes always wore something to cover her back and arms completely. Whether it was the dead heat of summer or freezing cold of winter, Abnes never exposed those parts of her body for anyone to see. A mystery Rei didn't want to pry on out of both respect for Abnes and that Rei had a few memories she'd like to keep buried as well.

"I can carry your bag or your kid for you." Abnes offered once she was by Rei's side. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Thank you, Abnes." Rei handed Abnes the gift bag.

"No thanks are necessary." Abnes waved off the gratitude as they both started walking again. "This is not much for the hero of our little town."

"I'm just glad all of the reporters are at the other battlefield than here." Rei laughed nervously, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be bothered by reporters yet. "The cleanup here was much faster when the General arrived to speed things up."

"Yeah, that woman is crazy but she did get her soldiers working faster to our benefit." Abnes shrugged, but smiled happily. "Then again, the battle that Lady Purple Heart was in proved to be bigger than what happened here. Or so I've been told, anyways."

"You mean you didn't see the news yet?" Rei asked and Abnes' response was a shake of her head. "A cameraman was hiding in the foliage, risking his life for footage when he managed to catch Lady Purple Heart fighting a huge giant suit of armor in neon lights. The cameraman didn't stay for long and the filming equipment got damaged during his escape back to the city, so there was no audio to tell what they were talking about before they started fighting."

"So does that mean there are actual people leading these monsters against Planeptune?" Abnes' shock showed clearly on her face. "Who the heck has that kind of power to hold a leash on those beasts?"

"Nobody knows and the public relations from the Basilicom are keeping a tight lip about it until they have a solid answer." Rei explained. "I hope that Lady Purple Heart figures something out soon and puts a stop to the people leading these monster attacks against us."

For a few minutes, the two had nothing to say as they reached a residential area. Rei had been so focused on getting back home, she hadn't realized the conversation stopped. She needed to make dinner once Peashy woke up from her nap, send an email to her boss about her upcoming vacation week, and then work on her laundry. It's been hours since Rei left her clothes in the washer and she hoped mold and mildew weren't on her clothes.

"Lady Purple Heart sure is something...She mobilized the Basilicom and military the moment she came back." Abnes spoke up. "Her presence gave them an incredible drive that I had never seen before. Sure, the Basilicom and army were diligent in their duties already, but not nearly as they are now."

"That's our goddess; she is truly an amazing woman."

"Oh?" Abnes raised an eyebrow as a grin stretched across her face. "Sounds to me like you're not just flinging out praise to Lady Purple Heart. Are you hoping she can light the fire in your heart for her too?"

"Eh?" Rei's eyes widened as her cheeks turned crimson. "What are you t-talking about? Me and L-Lady Purple Heart? Ha ha, don't be ridiculous! That's like saying Gamindustri will fall from the sky."

"Are you sure about that?" Abnes' expression did not falter, challenging Rei's refusal at the thought of being something more to Purple Heart than just a loyal subject. "I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with Lady Purple Heart's activities, but she has been in a few interviews during the initial days of her return. In one interview, I had my suspicions but now I'm absolutely positive she was talking about you!"

Rei's mind turned into a maelstrom as her brain rewind back to the night she met Purple Heart. Could the conversation they had together while Rei escorted Purple Heart back to Planeptune had a heavy influence on the goddess? More than that, Rei was curious about this interview Purple Heart had that referenced Rei.

"S-she...she talked about me?" Rei asked, giving Abnes the signal to continue.

"Yeah, the interviewer asked Lady Purple Heart how she knew about the monster attacks in Planeptune when she returned to Gamindustri. The people made some general assumptions that she had landed in a nest full of monsters or she defended people from the beasts." Abnes then proceeded to giggle. "Lady Purple Heart said that she lost control of her powers when she entered the skies of Gamindustri. She ended up taking a night swim in a lake."

That certainly solved the mystery of the 'falling star' Peashy had been after that night. If Rei hadn't witnessed the 'star' falling, she would have dismissed Peashy's claim and continued in another direction. But Purple Heart had been dry when Rei saw her; could Purple Heart have used magic to dry herself? That was one possibility; a goddess would be more than capable of dealing with being drenched.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah!" Abnes continued speaking, grabbing Rei's attention again. "Lady Purple Heart couldn't activate her CPU form, so she was forced to walk. That's when she ran into a woman and a child. Now, who in these dangerous times would be brave enough to take their daughter out on a walk at night?"

That was a rhetorical question; Abnes already knew the answer. Rei was certainly well-known to the gate guards for her excursions out of the city. One guard in particular was the husband of a woman whose daughter attended the same school as Peashy. Word eventually gets around and Rei had random strangers approach her, politely advising against going out so late or outright telling her she's being stupid for allowing Peashy to frolic about in the darkness. Rei's answer had always been the same: Peashy's family did it for their daughter and Rei will do the same in their place.

"The woman and child then escorted Purple Heart back to the Planeptune capital, telling the goddess how life has been in Gamindustri. That's when the woman stared in Purple Heart's eyes, pleading to her for a change; an end to the beasts causing so much sorrow in Planeptune."

Abnes was exaggerating at the moment. Rei had looked the goddess in the eye, for sure, but she didn't 'plead' to the CPU in that manner. A question was asked, but it was very vague. Rei had asked what Purple Heart's next action would be when she returned to the Basilicom. Purple Heart's answer came in the form of a speech: A declaration for a better tomorrow.

"Lady Purple Heart never told the interviewers the name of this woman and child." Abnes waggled her eyebrows. "She said that she wouldn't want their lives disturbed from publicity. One of the cast members on the show tried to goad Lady Purple Heart by saying she wanted to keep the woman to herself. The CPU's response to that? 'She was pretty cute, actually'. The smug face she had only made everyone laugh even harder!"

Rei's brain might as well have ascended to Celestia. She tried to imagine what a life would be like with a goddess. It would be tough, considering their ways of life were too different. One is leading a nation while the other is merely watching over a single person's growth. Yet the thought of being intimate with Purple Heart wasn't disgusting in the slightest.

If anything, wrapping her arms around a divine body like Purple Heart's would be...

"Your naughty thoughts are showing, Rei. Here, take this tissue and clean up your nose. We do not want to scare your daughter if she wakes up and sees blood trailing down your face."

* * *

Neptune entered a tent that had been used as a command center for the other officers. The place was empty since they were out in the field giving orders to the soldiers from Division Two that arrived. Cleanup was progressing steadily, but with the help from another battalion, it was starting to look less like an overnight stay. Strangely enough, Iris wasn't with Division Two and Neptune received her answer from a lieutenant that the general was looking into an incident at an outpost. If it was serious enough to require Iris' attention, then Neptune needed to know as well.

There was a computer projecting a map of the area of operation on a table in the center of the room. Neptune approached the machine and turned the display off, switching the computer to its main physical screen. She pressed a series of numbers that were codes to access the transmission channel for all military bases. Another screen popped on the monitor with the words 'Incoming Call' and its signal coming from one of their several military outposts spread throughout Planeptune. Neptune accepted the call and the screen was replaced with a picture of Planeptune's emblem.

"This is Purple Heart, who is this?" Neptune asked.

"Well, that was convenient." Iris' voice responded. "Lady Purple Heart, did the rest of Division Two arrive to assist you?"

"Yes, they landed about an hour ago." Neptune answered. "I heard from one of the lieutenants in Division Two about a problem at an outpost?"

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about next." Iris said. "The base was infiltrated and a sniper rifle was stolen from the armory. Camera footage inside the armory shows sign of someone there, but we weren't able to identify them. Whoever they are, they clearly know a thing or two about tech if they were able to bypass our keypad's security without any access to codes."

"Was anyone harmed?"

"No, a guard was knocked out and we questioned him for the identity of his attacker." Iris' frustration could be heard. "He was grabbed from behind and choked until he lost consciousness. All he could tell me was that it was definitely a female and young."

Neptune sighed in relief, glad that whoever the thief was, they were benevolent enough not to kill to get what they wanted. However, she still felt uneasy at the thought of their weapon in the hands of someone other than their soldiers. Worst case scenario, Neptune would hear of the sniper rifle being found in another nation used for murder or an assassination. She was trying to avoid open confrontation and war entirely with the other nations; Neptune had a promise to fulfill to Histoire, after all.

"I'll be putting together an investigation team here and see if we can find any sort of lead on our little thief." Iris continued. "I'll keep you updated on our findings."

"Please do."

The call ended and Neptune only had the silence as her company. She switched off her HDD and reverted back to her human self. The exhaustion from maintaining her CPU form took its toll on her, especially from the damage she sustained against CFW Judge. Neptune took a seat in one of the folding chairs inside the tent, leaning back into the seat as she mulled over the events that happened today.

Neptune thought back to the brief conversation she had with Judge before they exchanged blows. CFW Judge stated that he had no allegiance to any of the known goddesses of Gamindustri, but instead the 'True Goddess'. It seemed that the title that was supposed to be claimed in Celestia already had an owner. An unknown leader of a conspiracy planning to usurp or destroy the current nations of Gamindustri. Whoever that 'True Goddess' was certainly had the means to if they were able to control the monsters. The monsters had no need for supplies, rest, or to care for their dead; they were the perfect expendable army.

 _Is this what Histoire was trying to tell me? To stop the 'True Goddess' and end the Console War?_ She recalled her conversation with Histoire and how the girl's voice became distorted. Could the 'True Goddess' have been the one who turned the other goddesses in Celestia against her? It was a plausible theory, but all Neptune had at the moment were assumptions and no evidence to back them up.

What Neptune knew for certain was that fighting on Celestia had been much simpler than all this.

"Wait here."

The voice outside derailed Neptune's train of thoughts. She looked to the main entrance of the tent where Blossom Aisen walked in. The blond officer took notice of Neptune and straightened her posture as she saluted Neptune.

"Lady Purple Heart, have I come at a bad time?" Blossom asked. "I have the mercenaries Nisa and B-Sha outside who wish to speak with you, but I can tell them you are unavailable if you are preoccupied."

"Send them in." Neptune answered, remembering the heroic duo who arrived with Iris.

Blossom nodded before exiting the tent momentarily and returning with two girls flanking her sides. The short one with the rocket launcher fitted behind her, B-Sha, was eating something inside a cup with a spoon. It was a yellow gelatinous substance and the girl looked very content scooping another chunk from the cup and stuffing the food into her mouth, squealing as she chewed. As for the heroine in the long red scarf, Nisa's attention was completely focused on Neptune. Unlike B-Sha, who was happily focused on her treat, Nisa looked nervous; the total opposite of how she had been back on the call at the Basilicom and in battle. As for Blossom, she stood at attention, unsure of whether she was allowed to leave or not.

"You're dismissed, Blossom." Neptune told the officer who took the order in stride and exited the tent.

Neptune was now left alone with the mercenaries and took the initiative by standing up and approaching Nisa. B-Sha finally came back to reality and she turned to Neptune with curious eyes. Neptune stood in front of Nisa and offered the heroine her hand to shake.

"Nisa, right? I was hoping to meet the Lastation duo who helped defend my people from the monsters." Neptune spoke, giving Nisa her best smile. "I'm grateful for what you've done and I hope that I can count on you in future battles."

"Uh, right!" Nisa responded, doing her best to give a proud laugh and failing miserably. She took Neptune's hand with both of her own and shook Neptune's hand like she was trying to yank it off from Neptune's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Lady Purple Heart! I mean, I know we've already technically met, but I consider physical meetings more like the first than on calls."

"Oh, I'm not from Lastation." B-Sha added, giving Lady Purple Hearts a thumbs up. "Born and raised in Planeptune, actually. I've just been hopping between nations with Nisa for some time, doing what I can to protect others."

"That's noble of you." Neptune nodded her head, impressed that these two protected anyone regardless of their affiliation to a nation. "And such nobility deserves more than just praise. I'm sure one of the officers already arranged payment for your services at the Basilicom?"

"Yes, Miss Blossom was the one who told us after the battle was over." Nisa answered, but then shrugged with a sheepish smile. "We stuck around to help with some of the cleanup. We made some of the mess, so we have an obligation to clean it up too."

"I see." Neptune nodded before looking over at B-Sha, who just opened up another cup of her food. "I'm curious about what you're eating there, B-Sha. What is that?"

"It's custard pudding. I normally don't eat two puddings in a single day, but after all the ammo I expended today, this is a much better substitute than trying to drink alcohol." B-Sha explained as she stored her used spoon away into the pouch on her dress. She pulled out another, only the spoon was plastic and in a bag. The short girl offered both the cup and new spoon to her. "Want to try one?"

"Sure, I'll take you up on your offer." Neptune took the cup of pudding and spoon.

"Hah, I won't even charge you for it." B-Sha smirked as she winked at Neptune. "Consider it on the house."

"It better have been or I'll take some of your share of the money from the payment." Nisa told B-Sha jokingly, but Nisa's eyes told a different story.

Neptune ripped open the bag holding the spoon and scooped a small amount of the pudding on the off chance that she wouldn't like the taste. What happened after Neptune had the first bite had Nisa and B-Sha's eyes going wide. Neptune devoured the cup of pudding in a matter of seconds and soon enough, the cup that was once filled with yellow gelatin was now a barren wasteland. The cup had been cleaned of any traces that there had been pudding in it.

"Wow..." B-Sha was trying to fumble for words, but nothing came to mind.

"That was pretty amazing in itself." Nisa spoke up. "I wonder if we just gave a goddess a favorite dessert?"

"You most certainly did." Neptune sighed in content before looking at B-Sha. "Did you buy that from a store here in Planeptune or another nation?"

"Actually, this pudding was made with a friend. I was hoping to visit her while I'm here at Planeptune." B-Sha replied, recovering from the shock. "If you want, I can introduce you to her!"

"Oh, really? I'd love to meet this woman. What's her name?" Neptune asked, hoping to get a recipe from this acquaintance of B-Sha.

"Her name's Compa."

Nisa took out a phone and showed a picture of the two together in a kitchen with a woman in a wool tank-top and pink hair. They were all seemingly working together to create something: B-Sha was mixing something in a bowl, Nisa was pouring ingredients into various measuring cups, and Compa was talking to Nisa; seemingly instructing Nisa on how much to pour. Neptune felt like she had seen a picture of the woman somewhere before. That's when the memory came back to Neptune; Compa was the missing girl in the quest Neptune was supposed to do prior to the events that happened today. IF had taken the mission in her stead, so Neptune would have to contact Plutia later concerning the details of that quest.

"Let me tell you, she's the sweetest girl." B-Sha stated with a smile. "Trust me when I say that you'll love Compa the moment you meet her."

"That's not a promise you'll charge me for, right?" Neptune smirked as Nisa chuckled at the remark. "When we catch a break from these monster attacks, will you do me the favor of introducing Compa to me? She makes a mean cup of pudding."

"Sure, no problem!" B-Sha took the tease easily with a grin. "Nisa, I'll be heading to the Basilicom to grab our credits. You don't mind, right?"

"Go on then, you money rascal." Nisa shook her head with an amused look on her face, waving B-Sha off. "Just make sure we keep enough money for rooms to stay at."

Neptune could have sworn she saw money signs in B-Sha's eyes as the short girl hurriedly exited the tent. Regardless of whether Neptune's eyes were playing tricks on her, she turned her attention to Nisa. Compared to when they first entered, Nisa looked a lot more relaxed now; that meant the initiative that Neptune took had made its intended effect. If Neptune had waited for them to speak first, the atmosphere would have been more tense and uncomfortable.

"You know, this isn't how I'd imagine my first meeting with a goddess would be like." Nisa said, crossing her arms. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. I wasn't expecting you to be so...approachable. Despite how you seem to be shown on TV."

"I may be a goddess, but it's not like I'm above you humans." Neptune responded as she motioned for the two to continue this conversation in seats. After they sat down in the folding chairs, Neptune crossed her legs and leaned back into her seat. "We rely on you humans to give us strength through your faith in us. Though I'm guessing your faith is in that of Black Heart rather than myself."

"That's actually who I wanted to talk to you about, Lady Purple Heart." Nisa replied and the topic became serious. "You're the first goddess to return from Celestia, so I wanted to ask you about Lady Black Heart. Did she...ever say anything about when she would return to Lastation?"

"Sorry, I can't give you a proper answer there." Neptune offered Nisa an apologetic smile. "If we ever exchanged words, it was usually taunts or insults. Celestia was our battleground for centuries and it still is to this day. I chose to no longer be a part of the Console War and focus on what's happening in Planeptune."

"Ah..." Nisa understood Neptune's answer, looking down at the ground. "...Do you hate them? The other goddesses?"

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. Neptune decided to take a moment to reflect on what was asked. For centuries, Neptune had fought in the Console War for the title of 'True Goddess' and the promise of supremacy that came with it once the other goddesses were killed. Prior to the Console War, the four already had a dislike for each other because of the different ways they wanted to shape Gamindustri; the information they received on the 'True Goddess' title allowed their hatred for one another to finally reach its breaking point.

The answer seemed obvious to give considering that history.

"It's only natural for people who have fought each other for so long to develop an instinctual hatred."

At that, Nisa's face saddened and her expression contorted in an attempt to hold the emotions threatening to overtake her reason.

"Yet I do not."

Nisa looked up and back at Neptune with bewildered eyes. Neptune thought back to her battles in the Console War and against all logic, smiled fondly at the memories of their fights prior to the last one Neptune participated in before withdrawing. Black Heart's haughty attitude in battle always added fuel to their fights, who enjoyed the fighting like the blood knight she was. White Heart and Green Heart were the comical pair of the four, always bickering at each other the most due to White Heart's complex about her chest; something Green Heart took enjoyment poking fun at. Something must be seriously wrong with Neptune's head if this amused her when they were all trying to kill each other.

"Whatever hate I had for them died in Celestia." Neptune explained to the surprised heroine. "My goals have changed since I stepped away from the Console War. Protecting my citizens and quelling the monster threat is my top priority."

"Then I'd like to suggest a deal with you, Lady Purple Heart." Nisa said, getting up from her seat as she knelt down on one foot and bowed her head. "I would like to offer my services from here on out...for free. I will assist you in fending off these evil creatures at no cost until they no longer attack in mass."

Neptune raised an eyebrow at the heroine offering her a temporary, but entirely beneficial service that worked in Planeptune's favor. That only begged the question on what Nisa wanted in return.

"What is it that you want in exchange?" Neptune asked, standing up from her seat. "To give yourself entirely to my cause and nation...I'm going to assume it has something to do with Lastation."

"You would be right, Lady Purple Heart." Nisa nodded, looking up and into Neptune's eyes. "You said that you do not harbor any animosity towards Lady Black Heart. We do not know when she will be back, but I know that when the time comes, I would like to ask for your help in protecting Lady Black Heart when she returns to Lastation."

"What's wrong in Lastation? Are the monster attacks worse there than here?"

"No, it's not as severe in Lastation. But there is an even greater threat against Lady Black Heart than the monsters." Nisa responded, standing back up on her feet. "Something far more cunning that I don't think Lady Black Heart is prepared to defend herself against..."

"And that is?..."

"Her people."

* * *

Haneda's N.S. Academy's student selection process was underway. Prospective students were competing against each other in their strongest fields for a place in the school. Physical activities were being conducted in the school's personal stadium for athletes while musicians used the auditorium to play their instruments or sing. Other subjects that didn't require as much open space were taken in classrooms, but for those whose fields involved creating inventions, students were allowed space in the school's inside gym court.

Kurome left Nepgear and Tsunemi after dropping off Tsunemi's drum cases at the auditorium. She had a lie to fulfill by going to see her 'friend' in the school to cheer for them. Truthfully, Kurome was at the cafeteria grabbing a drink from the vending machine. Kurome didn't care what drink she bought, so she just pressed on a bunch of buttons at the same time and grabbed what came out. Uzume decided to appear by Kurome's side to look at the can.

"Doc P?" Uzume blinked several times. "That's a weird name for a drink."

"Probably tastes weird too." Kurome replied as she tapped it open and took a sip of its content. "...Not the worst thing I've tried."

"So, it's okay then." Uzume deduced from Kurome's answer. "I wish I could taste it."

"Maybe one day."

Uzume was about to respond to that, but her attention became drawn elsewhere. When Kurome did not get a response, she turned to see Uzume floating away. Kurome shook her head before following after Uzume out of the cafeteria, tossing the can away into a nearby trash bin. There was a camera on a wall nearby a door with a huge 'Restricted Access' sign on it. Uzume disappeared and the camera was blinking an orange light from its lens. Kurome proceeded forward to the door and held her Visual Radio's screen at the card swipe lock attached above the door handle.

"So what caught your interest, Uzume?" Kurome asked as she opened the door and saw a stairwell leading down. "I thought I was the one who loved doing the breaking and entering."

Kurome did not receive an answer from Uzume, but Kurome began her descent to the lower levels with caution in her steps now. Reaching the next floor, the hallway had several doors labelled with numbers on them. Uzume reappeared beside Kurome, pointing forward.

"Room nineteen ninety-four is what we're looking for." Uzume told Kurome. "I can't say for sure what's there, but we should check it out."

"Should I be worried you're being so vague right now?" Kurome walked down the hall, looking at each number on the doors increase. Uzume disappeared again, leaving Kurome to sigh at the lack of explanation from Uzume.

Finding the desired room number, she poked her head inside to see lines of servers on the walls of the room. Kurome walked inside and gently closed the door behind her so she wouldn't alert anyone in this room of her presence. The room was built like a maze, a corridor within a room itself.

"Stupid piece of junk..."

A voice spoke that caught Kurome's attention as she crouched down low and moved forward very slowly. Kurome peeked around each corner until she spotted someone in front of a computer. The girl had should length green hair and a jacket with a hood that resembled a mouse's head. Whoever this person was, she was an intruder just like Kurome.

"Hey, you can stop hiding back there." The girl spoke up suddenly. "It'll be years before you can sneak up on me. Since you aren't asking me what I'm doing, I'm guessing you're probably here for the same reason I am."

Kurome stood back up and walked around the corner to see the girl turn around. The girl's jacket was open, showing off her strange white-purple complexion and belly ring. Her red eyes looked Kurome up and down before shrugging her arms and turning her attention back to the computer.

"Don't care who you are and I'm not giving you my name, I'm just here to finish a job for a client of mine who wants their son to pass and join this school." The girl spoke, dismissive of Kurome's presence. "I'm guessing you already know this school is corrupted as fuck and rigs the selection process in favor of whoever pays them the most credits."

Kurome didn't know that, but decided to let the girl believe Kurome did. She moved by the girl's side who looked at Kurome briefly before continuing her work on the computer. Kurome watched as the screen moved from program to program until it stopped completely. Then the screen revealed a list of photos with names under them. The groups of student were divided into three columns, each bracket had its own label: Pass, Decide, and Fail. The girl grabbed a photo of a boy from the 'Decide' section and placed it into the 'Pass' area. She pulled out a small rectangular device and stuck it on the keyboard when the computer asked for a pass-code. Without pressing anything on the keyboard, a code was entered and the screen lit up briefly. The boy she had selected was now magically in the 'Pass' column.

"I'd rather not compromise my job by trying to knock you out and causing any sort of damage to the servers around us if we fight. That'll raise questions the next time security patrols pass by here and people might find out about this breach." The girl explained, turning to Kurome. "I'm guessing you want to pass in this school too, yeah?"

"Not me." Kurome shook her head. "Check the names 'Nepgear' and 'Tsunemi'."

The girl did as Kurome requested and Kurome saw Tsunemi's name under 'Decide'. But as for Nepgear, she was in the 'Fail' section.

"Looks like your Tsunemi friend doesn't have to worry about anything. It'll just come down to her actual talent. Can't say the same for Nepgear." The girl said, peering at the photo of Nepgear and the data underneath her picture."Looks like someone has it out for Nepgear and bribed the school staff to automatically fail her."

"Would be a shame if it was the other way around..." Kurome spoke, the implications in her tone obvious.

"It certainly would." The girl grinned as she got to work. "I can just trace the payment log to the family and find the other student. Payback's a bitch, am I right?"

It took a few seconds, but Nepgear was now in the clear while her enemy would receive their comeuppance. Kurome and the stranger exited the room and the girl glared at Kurome.

"You never saw me, you got that?" The girl pointed to a gadget on her wrist. "I've got your face, so if you stab me in the back..."

"Stab who in the back?" Kurome smirked as she rested a hand on her hip. "There's no one here but me. I just hacked the school's system and tipped the favor for my friend."

"You're damn right you did. I hope we never meet again."

"Likewise."

The girl pulled her hood over her head and turned around, disappearing right before Kurome's eyes. However, Kurome could hear the girl's running footsteps; she must have been using some sort of cloaking device. Uzume returned as Kurome started walking back the way she came from.

"I'd say we did more for Nepgear than cheering could ever do." Kurome deadpanned at Uzume. "Is this what you were trying to tell me?"

"Um, more or less..." Uzume looked confused as she closed her eyes. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I guess you could say I saw a...dream? Memory? Vision? Anyways, I saw Tsunemi hugging a crying Gearsy. If we weren't here to meet that strange girl...Gearsy would have failed because of someone's grudge against her."

"No danger of that happening now."

Kurome ended up back in the cafeteria area, but left thirty minutes later with everyone else when the announcement came that the school's opening day was over. The main hall was crowded with students, families and friends all talking to each other. All Kurome was focusing on was the main doors out of this school to get away from the crowd.

"Oh, Kurome!" Nepgear's voice called out Kurome's name the moment she stepped out into the night of the city.

Sitting on the steps of the main entrance to the school were Tsunemi and Nepgear. Tsunemi's drum bags were stacked up neatly beside them. Kurome waved at the pair as she moved to sit by Tsunemi's left side since Nepgear was on Tsunemi's right. They were eating snacks, judging by the wrappers next to them and there were opened cans of 'Doc P'.

"What the hell's with this drink..." Kurome muttered to herself.

"Huh? What was that?" Nepgear asked before laughing nervously. "Sorry, my ears are trying to recover right now. After I was done with my test, I went to watch Tsunemi. You would not believe how loud it was in there."

"It wasn't that bad." Tsunemi rolled her eyes before looking at Kurome. "By the way, did you get to see your friend?"

"I did." Kurome nodded her head, chuckling to herself. "I assured them they were going to make it into the school. Told them I'd swallow a thousand needles if I was lying."

"That confident in their success, huh?" Nepgear smiled and sighed. "I wish I could share that optimism."

"I'd imagine you're a smart and diligent girl, Nepgear. Why else would you be allowed to be here?" Kurome stood back and moved to pat Nepgear on the shoulder. "I bet the decision has already been made that you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you, that's nice of you to say." Nepgear nodded her head, appreciating the comforting gesture.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. I doubt we'll see each other again for a long while. My next stop is Lastation, so take care."

Kurome waved goodbye to the two and descended down the steps. She couldn't look back at them because the grin threatening to stretch itself across her face was too much to bear.

"Hey, Kurome!"

Nepgear called out to Kurome, but she only stopped walking to listen to what Nepgear wanted to say.

"I don't know if this sounds weird, but the next time you're in Planeptune, how about we hang out together? You can even bring your friend too, if you'd like."

Kurome didn't respond with her voice or turn around, but she raised her hand up and gave Nepgear a thumbs up. With that, Kurome continued walking as Uzume returned once more with a big smile on her face.

"To Lastation?" Uzume asked the unnecessary question.

"To Lastation."


	9. Chapter 9

The day had been long and tiresome for the brave men and women of Division Four and Two. Doubly so for the latter Division that cleaned their own battlefield and assisted the former Division in both battle and the following cleanup. However, thanks to their combined efforts, both Divisions would be returning back to their bases tonight. That was music to Blossom Aisen's ears, who did not want to camp overnight because they could not tidy up fast enough. Division Two already left in their ships, heading back to their stations for some well-deserved rest. Before Division Four would follow suit, several officers, including Blossom herself, ordered the troops to have their ration break now before they departed.

"For all our advancements in tech, we still don't know how to make a decent ration." A soldier complained, but continued to eat his food nonetheless. "I'm not feeling any progress in our food department, Lady Purple Heart..."

"Hey, at least the drinks are pretty good." The comrade beside the other infantryman spoke, shaking the bottle in his hand for emphasis. "Makes it easier to down the rest of the stuff they give us."

Groups sat around bonfires that mages created from piles of wood that had been scattered along the ground as a result from the battle. Blossom felt a small amount of rejuvenation from eating her ration, but she still yawned. Sleep was the most necessary and natural way to recover stamina after an exhausting day and no amount of sodium intake could substitute it. She tossed what was left of her meal into the fire and it was incinerated almost instantly; one of Planeptune's innovation when it came to disposing of issued ration was that the material used to hold one's food burned really quickly.

"Blossom, your ancestors served during the active days of the Console War, right?" A mage asked who threw her own plate into the fire. "I remember you saying that once to the new recruits during basic training."

"Yes, my family has a long history serving in the military." Blossom replied to her subordinate. "First officer in the bloodline, actually."

"So that means your family has been to the other nations during the invasion attempts?" Another soldier inquired as more of the troops around them focused their attention on their superior. "Did they ever capture the enemy's ration, by any chance?"

"My grandfather kept a journal of his time during service before he passed away." Blossom answered as she thought back to her time as a child. "He did make a note of the enemy food he tasted when they raided enemy supply bases."

"You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention." The mage from before said, holding their bottle as if it were a glass cup. "Please do go on, if you would."

"Maybe another time." Blossom shook her head despite the disappointed groans. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd much prefer to sleep in our beds at the barracks than out here. Head to the bird in thirty, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Blossom stood up and covered her mouth as another yawn escaped her. She turned and walked towards the designated landing zones where their transport ships were docked. The civilian ships were long gone, but would be back in the morning to deal with containers filled with monster corpses. Barricades were still being patrolled, but by their own soldiers and not the law enforcements. Blossom walked up the loading ramp of one ship and into its cockpit to find only the co-pilot present.

"Where's your main operator?" She asked the secondary flyer.

"Out at the front logging something the maintenance crew should look at when we head back to base." The co-pilot told her as he straightened his helmet. "It's nothing that'll affect our ride there; just aesthetic issues with the plates is what he told me."

"All right, I'll hold you to that." Blossom nodded her head as she turned around. "Tell him to prepare the ship for takeoff, we're leaving in half an hour. That should be more than enough time for him to finish the report and prep the ship."

"Roger that, I'll let him know right now." The co-pilot turned on the communicator built into his headgear. "Hey, Blossom just gave the word to ready up for flight; what's your status, over?"

Whatever conversation the two had, Blossom would not know as she had already exited the cockpit. Stepping out of the ship, she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Blossom's eyes landed on some crates that had yet to be loaded by another squad and seized the opportunity to hide behind them. Sitting down on the floor, she reached for her radio strapped to her waist and turned it on; a screen appeared and revealed a woman smiling mischievously at Blossom.

"Ryuka, you know you shouldn't be calling me on my communicator." Blossom chastised the woman. "Our conversation could be tapped."

"I know, but I went ahead and did so anyway; set your radio on vibrate too." Ryuka chuckled, knowing full well Blossom didn't mean her rebuke at all. "Besides, you should know by now that my people would never allow our conversations to be monitored by your tech guys."

"But there's a time and place for calls." Blossom shook her head and sighed. "You should already know that today has been rough for our army."

"Which is exactly why I called you." Ryuka rolled her eyes, her smile fading. "Honestly, you can't expect me to not worry about you when dozens of injured troops from your Division showed up at my workplace."

"How are they?" Blossom asked, wondering about the status of her fellow soldiers. She hadn't been assigned with the groups in charge of dealing with the deceased and wounded.

"Most of them will recover within two to three weeks, but a few weren't so lucky." Ryuka sighed as she looked away. "Casualties are unavoidable in any war. Even with our top-of-the-line machinery and combination of healing magic and medicine for treatment, we can't save everyone...no matter how much we want to."

"I know." Blossom closed her eyes as she offered a silent prayer to the fallen. Once that was done, she decided to change the topic that'll lighten the mood of the conversation. "How's Tsunemi been?"

"Oh, she called not too long ago." Ryuka smiled, happy to change the subject since it involved their friend. "Tsunemi and her friend Nepgear just finished up their showcase application today. They applied to Haneda's N.S. Academy."

"That's a good school." Blossom nodded her head in approval at the teens' choice.

"A completely unbiased opinion, I'm sure." Ryuka smirked and now it was Blossom's turn to roll her eyes. "After all, it has nothing to do with the fact we both graduated from that school."

"Definitely not the case." Blossom grinned, earning a chuckle out of Ryuka. "Jokes aside, we've come a long way, haven't we? You're a nurse turned doctor..."

"And you're an actress that became a military officer." Ryuka finished with a questioning tone. "It would have made more sense if you had become a director for movies and plays, to be honest."

"Probably." Blossom shrugged her arms, unable to give a proper response to that.

"Still, it's not like I don't respect your decision." Ryuka said, her concern apparent in her voice. "Sorry about that remark, I'm just-"

"That apology is unnecessary." Blossom understood Ryuka's worry. "A job as a director would be much safer and pay better. When I was still an actress, that was my dream at the time...and it still is."

Blossom stood back up on her feet and looked to her plane where she saw the missing pilot reach the top of the ramp. Before going in further, he stopped and turned around to see the approaching Nisa and Purple Heart. They talked for a few seconds before the pilot reached his hand up to his helmet and Blossom looked back at the communicator to see an incoming call on the side of Ryuka's screen. The two both knew this chat needed to be finished now and Blossom would have to end it.

"But I wouldn't be able to live a content life if I knew I could make a difference in protecting people's lives like you and Tsunemi."

Ryuka's reaction to Blossom's final exchange indicated success, if Ryuka's pleased smile was anything to go by. Once Ryuka ended the call on her end, Blossom holstered her communicator and hurried her way over to the mercenary and goddess. The pilot was the first to notice her and lifted his hand up to his helmet and ended the call on Blossom's radio.

"Lady Purple Heart, were you looking for me?" Blossom saluted the CPU, announcing her presence to the pair. The pilot had disappeared into the plane, no doubt getting the ship ready for launch.

"I was." Purple Heart motioned her hand to the mercenary. "Nisa will be offering her services to Division Four's operations and battles against the monster threat. She'll be receiving a modified version of the radio we use so you and other officers within your Division can call on her when you're prepping for a mission."

Before the question of who would be filling out paperwork concerning payment, Purple Heart was quick to answer before Blossom could even ask.

"Concerning the matter of compensation, it will not be necessary; Nisa has graciously volunteered to work without a reward."

Blossom nearly lost her composure from the sheer shock of the news just given to her. She looked to Nisa and the blue-haired heroine seemed to understand the gaze Blossom was giving her; Nisa nodded her head to confirm what Purple Heart said was true. Why would a Lastation native and mercenary be willing to work for a different nation's army for free? Blossom could only assume that the conversation Nisa and B-Sha had with Purple Heart had something to do with Nisa's free service.

"Glad to have your skillset, Nisa." Blossom offered the mercenary her hand to shake. "Welcome to Division Four."

"Thank you." Nisa shook Blossom's hand with an earnest smile on her face. "Looking forward to working with you more!"

"B-Sha will not be such a special exception." Purple Heart spoke again. "As she is not part of Nisa's agreement, B-Sha will be paid properly whenever she aids us."

"Under-"

A loud beeping noise interrupted Blossom; the culprit proved to be her radio. When she looked to see who was calling, the person on the screen this time was the Oracle Plutia. The small woman wasn't alone; she appeared to be in a meeting room with commanding officers well above Blossom's rank talking in the background. There was also a young brunette who wore a pair of leaves on her head like a bow; she was sitting in a chair fiddling with a phone.

"Hello, Blossom." Plutia greeted her with a wave. "Have you seen Lady Purple Heart? I've been trying to contact her where Iris last spoke to Lady Purple Heart, but she isn't responding."

"I'll put her on." Blossom glanced at the person in question and held out the radio to Purple Heart. "It's Miss Plutia, my Lady. She wants to speak with you."

* * *

In an alleyway, a green-haired girl wearing an open hooded jacket appeared out of thin air. The device on her arm crackled with electricity, causing the young woman to disappear and reappear constantly. She yanked the device off her arm, staying visible permanently as she stared at the defective tool. The girl's glare was a combination of annoyance and disdain before storing the contraption in her jacket pocket. She exited the alleyway and walked the streets of Planeptune like any other citizen. Reaching into her pant pocket, she took out a phone and dialed in a number.

"Warechu, it's Linda." She spoke into the phone, intending to leave a voicemail. "Your equipment broke down again. Sound dampener failed three months ago and now the power supply. This one lasted four months longer than the previous one. Ship the next one out in a week at the usual spot."

Linda closed her phone and put it away before breaking into a jog at the sight of an apartment complex. She entered the reception area and noticed the desk clerk waving for Linda to come over. Linda wasn't sure why the receptionist wanted to speak with her. As far as she knew, Linda paid her rent on time like any other tenant and nobody suspected her of being involved in criminal activities.

"Hello, Linda." The woman greeted her with a courteous bow before opening a drawer containing a package. "A courier came by and dropped off this box for you. When I asked who it was from, they never said; only that you would know who it's from. They paid me a modest amount of credits to give it to you as soon as you returned."

The receptionist took the case out and handed it to Linda. The wrapping was mostly blank white, but there was a small drawing of a light red bow on top with two dots on each side of the bow. Linda chuckled, but a small smile made itself apparent across her face. She waved goodbye to the desk lady and headed up a flight of stairs to the next floor. Linda stopped at a door and took out an ID card, hovering it in front of the scanner above the doorknob. An audible click followed and Linda entered the room, the lights automatically turning on.

"I'm h-" Linda stopped herself and shook her head before closing the door behind her.

Linda's apartment was nothing too extravagant; there was a widescreen television and couch for a living room, a small kitchen right behind it, and another door leading into her bedroom. There were some clothes on the couch and a closed laptop on the low table in front of the couch. She sat down on the sofa, placing the box right next to the laptop. She opened up the portable computer and turned it on, letting the laptop load while she got to work on opening her package. Inside the box was a neatly folded bandana with a heart on it; one side was colored red and the other half yellow.

"Aw hell yeah, this looks fucking sweet..." Linda muttered with a delighted grin, wrapping the kerchief around her neck.

A window popped up on Linda's laptop screen followed by a ringing noise. Linda turned to the computer and clicked the accept button. A small black screen covered up a part of the right top corner of the monitor and revealed a gray mouse with red eyes yawning. The mouse had a pair of goggles above his head and the background behind him suggested the rodent was in a workshop.

"I got your voicemail." The mouse spoke and held up a copy of the gadget that was inside Linda's jacket. "I'm going to do some experiments and see to improving the durability further, chu. I can't make the shipping happen in a week."

"Hey, Warechu." Linda pointed at the neckerchief on herself. "Chuko sent me this. She send anything to you too?"

"She did." Warechu put down the device and showed a shiny new toolbox with unused equipment in it. "Bought me some high quality tools and materials from Lowee, chu. That's why your replacement is going to take longer."

"Guess I won't be doing any high risk contracts until then." Linda leaned back against the couch and turned on the TV to a music channel. "Have you thought of what to give Chuko back?"

"Hm...nothing is coming to mind right now, chu." Warechu shrugged and sighed. "Why does she have to always do this every couple of months? Does she even know how hard it is for people like us to come up with gifts?"

"I think it's kind of nice." Linda scratched the back of her head. "It just means she still thinks of us even after we went our separate ways-Oh, hold up, looks like someone wants to join us for a group chat."

Unlike Warechu's request for a call, Linda's mouse moved of its own volition and pressed the approval button without her consent. This startled Linda, but not as much as the person that appeared on the screen besides Warechu's window. A woman wearing an eye-patch with long pink and bright pigtails smirked as she winked with her visible eye. Warechu and Linda mimicked the same reaction by widening their eyes, their mouths agape and trying to speak but nothing audible left them.

"Warechu, Linda...It's been a while, hasn't it?" The woman said. "You two look like you're doing well for yourselves. However, I think you could do even better if you were serving a cause worth following."

Linda was the first to recover as the shock was replaced with anger. She slammed her fists on both sides of her laptop. Linda glared at the woman as she gritted her teeth. The music that was playing on her television had suddenly become very irritating. Linda quickly turned it off with the remote, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths. However, what the woman asked next caused Linda's eyes to snap right open again.

"You seem a bit perturbed, Linda."

"A bit?..." Linda uttered out softly before letting out a forced chuckle. "No, I'm absolutely unhinged right now."

"Do you have any idea how long it has been, chu?" Warechu asked, who had broken out of his stupor. He looked as livid as Linda, though being a mouse, it wasn't as intimidating compared to Linda's expression.

"You left us without saying goodbye!" Linda all but shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up. "Where the hell have you been, Magic!?"

Magic's face turned from slightly amused to quiet and stoic. Warechu seemed at a loss of what to say, remaining silent and observant. Linda was panting from the amount of power she put into the shout. She couldn't care less about the complaints she would receive later because all that mattered to Linda right now was Magic's answer.

"I've found my purpose." Magic replied calmly as she extended her hand out on her side of the screen. "I can't tell you where I am right now or what I'm doing, but if you can fulfill a certain task for me, I can offer you a place in the organization I'm in. Only then can I explain everything to you."

"Organization, chu?" Warechu asked as he scoffed. "If we've known each other for as long as I think we have, I remembered you saying you would never serve anyone."

"This is different." Magic answered with a shake of her head. "What I'm doing will affect the nations-no, the very foundation of Gamindustri as we know it. When we succeed, nothing will be the same ever again. I'm offering you a place besides me in this revolution. We can work together again like we used to."

Linda sat back down as she contemplated what Magic just said. A part of Linda was still angry, but the way Magic spoke about the people she was working for; Linda had never heard such a devoted side of Magic before. Whatever Magic was doing with this group must have been really important to her that Magic was willing to drop communications with Warechu, Chuko, and herself for years. This naturally piqued Linda's curiosity and judging by Warechu's expression, he appeared interested as well. Linda and Warechu exchanged glances and nodded before Linda looked at Magic and gave her answer.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

Marvy called the medical staff to inform them that Falcom was awake. That had been about forty minutes ago and during their wait, MAGES. had reappeared with food from the outside. However, MAGES. had not expected to see Falcom awake to greet MAGES. and dropped the bags she held. Were it not for Marvy's quick reflexes in grabbing the bags before they hit the ground, Marvy wouldn't have been able to enjoy her precious Futomaki rolls. A doctor finally came in and performed a quick examination on Falcom before coming to the conclusion that Falcom should at least stay for the night. After that, Falcom would be free to leave after signing the proper discharge papers for her release from the hospital.

"Whoa, MAGES.! That's your third can!" Falcom exclaimed as she watched MAGES. pop another soda can open. "What's the rush?"

Falcom remained in her bed, but a built-in tray attached to her bed was placed in front of her for her food. It was large enough for Marvy and MAGES. to sit near the bed and use it for their own meals as well. Food was good in lifting the mood up and that's what Marvy felt Falcom desperately needed as a distraction after their 'moment' before. If things were so serious all the time, Marvy wouldn't know how to keep her smile up.

"She visited the dentist three months ago on her trip back to Leanbox." Marvy answered while MAGES. guzzled down the beverage. "MAGES. had a lot of complications from her addiction to Doc P, so they placed a temporary spell on her taste-buds that caused her favorite drink to taste like really bad medicine. At least until they finished up their cleaning of her mouth."

"But now I am free from that nightmare!" MAGES. stood up and declared proudly before sitting back down in her seat. She then sighed as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "...At least until my next dentist trip back to Leanbox."

"Is Doc P really that great?" Falcom asked, looking at unopened drinks besides MAGES.

"Let me put it this way, Falcom." MAGES. perked back up and pointed at the Doc P can in her hand. "I love Doc P the way Marvy loves her Futomaki. If there was ever a nectar bestowed upon us from the goddesses, it would have to be none other than Doc P."

"I-if you say so..." Falcom chuckled nervously, finding MAGES.' dependency on Doc P a little unsettling.

"Oh? Were those not good enough examples?" Marvy giggled as she leaned forward. "Then how about this one, Falcom? MAGES. loves Doc P just as much as...you love writing your secret novels. Though I guess they're not so secret now, are they?"

The redhead's cheeks matched the color of her hair as she looked away bashfully. Marvy hadn't meant to discover Falcom's hobby, but it happened on one training day in particular. Falcom had forgotten some of her belongings and Marvy gathered them up to give to her later, but the cover of a small journal caught her eye. It didn't look like a diary; not when it had a title, cover page, and small description in the back like any other novel. Marvy read the first few pages and though she was no expert in literature, Falcom certainly had the potential to be a great novelist. Maybe after Falcom retired from the Gamindustri Guild properly, she could follow that passion even further.

"You're trying to become a writer? I had no idea, Falcom." MAGES. said as she stacked her now emptied can on top of another. "But I suppose that makes sense; quite ingenious, actually. Gamindustri Guild offers you travel, danger, and excitement into the unknown. Convert your tales into words on paper and you've got yourself an adventure book."

"It's just a hobby right now." Falcom looked back at the two with a sheepish smile. "I still don't know about turning it into a profession yet..."

"Well, you still have plenty of time to decide what you want to do." Marvy grabbed one of Falcom's hand and clasped it as she smiled at the redhead. "Just make sure it doesn't end up being something you regret never doing, okay?"

"I know." Falcom nodded her head, returning the same beaming expression back at Marvy. "Thanks, Marvy."

MAGES. opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and stood up. This naturally caused Marvy and Falcom to look at MAGES. who moved to the window. A bright purple light flew by and its destination was the Basilicom building in the distance. Marvy came to the immediate conclusion that was the Planeptune CPU and a certain friend of theirs would be meeting the goddess very soon.

"I'm guessing...I won't be able to see IF for a while, huh?" Falcom spoke up as the light-hearted mood shifted, much to Marvy's own displeasure.

"Unfortunately, yes." MAGES. returned back to her seat. "She really wanted to stay and see you when you were awake, but IF knew the information we had couldn't wait."

"About how the monsters are created, right?" Falcom knew the answer because she had woken up during Mary's call with Cybercon. "So how are they made?"

"From what we know so far, there are these discs capable of summoning monsters instantaneously." MAGES. explained as she took off her hat and cleared her throat in preparation for more talking. "The disc we saw was placed on a pedestal, though whether or not that'll apply to any more discs in the future remains to be seen. It absorbed and reflected my magical spells, but IF destroyed the disc using her katars."

"So if these monster-summoning discs can create monsters, where did the Virals come from?" Falcom asked, earning a raised brow from Marvy and MAGES. "When IF and I first entered the Virtua Forest, we saw the normal monsters under attack by these purple versions of themselves. The normal ones would then be turned into one of the Viral kind. IF named them 'Virals' and I think it suits this new type of monster."

"Ah, I understand what you mean now." MAGES. snapped her fingers at the revelation. "The disc is also responsible for that as well. I faced a Guard Vermin with IF that had suddenly died in battle, but the disc reacted to its death and the Guard Vermin rose up from the ground recolored in purple. Its defense increased exponentially, but when we destroyed the disc, it fell for good. Very interesting...so if the normal monsters are being attacked by these Viral variants, then there must be a difference in their biology that causes them to become predatory to their other selves. But that still doesn't explain..."

Towards the end of her last sentence, MAGES. started to mumble and lose herself in her own musing. This was all very interesting to Marvy, but there was something else on her mind that was bothering her. On their walk back to Planeptune, IF had said during her recount of her escape that she had seen another Guard Vermin body on their way out and assumed that Falcom managed to defeat it on her own. Not that Marvy didn't believe IF or in Falcom's ability; Marvy was the one who trained Falcom, so she was proud of Falcom's feat in defying the odds that was stacked against her taking on such a strong creature on her own. What Marvy wanted to know was how Falcom defeated the Guard Vermin.

"Speaking of Guard Vermins, Falcom..." Marvy paused until Falcom's eyes focused on her. "How did you defeat one on your own?"

"Oh, I activated my Awakening ability."

That one line silenced MAGES. immediately and left Marvy frozen stiff. Falcom raised an eyebrow at the two and waved her hand in front of Marvy's face. Without a word, MAGES. activated her telekinesis to move the tray of food out of the way. When Falcom opened her mouth, she quickly shut it as Marvy latched onto Falcom, squeezing her in a tight embrace. Falcom felt something wet touch her shoulder and quickly realized that Marvy was crying. Confused, Falcom looked to MAGES. for an explanation and the grim expression on the spell-caster's face quickly told Falcom she did something she shouldn't have.

What MAGES. said next shook Falcom to her very core.

"Falcom...Using that power is essentially a kill switch. You should be dead right now."


	10. Chapter 10

After filling up their bellies with snacks for the walk back home, Nepgear and Tsunemi went their separate ways. Tsunemi wanted to get back home as soon as possible to finish up the release of a new song for her online music channel. Nepgear had her own channel online, but she did not have such a large fan-base compared to Tsunemi. The only videos Nepgear had on her channel were basically just her dismantling inventions to figure out which part worked with another to function inside the machine she deconstructed. Surprisingly, Nepgear obtained a fairly large amount of viewers herself, but unlike Tsunemi, they just commented on Nepgear's enthusiasm and how they would 'pledge to protect' her smile. The people on the internet could be so strange sometimes, but it wasn't like that was a bad thing either. As long as strangers found common ground and got along together, Nepgear didn't mind being the point of interest that allowed people to become friends.

"Did you see what they posted on Neppit? Monsters that attacked the other town just keeled over for no reason." A woman spoke to her friend as they passed Nepgear, heading in the direction Nepgear came from. "We've never seen that happen before in any of Planeptune's previous battles before our CPU returned."

"Yeah, I saw the video of it too." The woman's friend nodded her head. "I also noticed that the monster's body color changed too before they all died. Now that I think about it, the monsters that usually attack our cities are mostly purple in color, aren't they?"

"Aside from that, they don't look much different from regular monsters out in the wild. Do you think they're possessed or...zombies?"

"I don't know and I'd rather not become a theorist, so can we please stop talking about this and just get drunk like we planned?"

"Hah! I can't disagree with that!"

That was about as much as Nepgear could overhear from them before they were too far away to listen in on. Although Nepgear was curious about the topic, it was not Nepgear's place to try and understand what was going on with the monsters. Nepgear would have her time once she learned the skills she needed to become an engineer. Only then would Nepgear be able to show the Basilicom why the military needs to incorporate power armor and manned mechas into Planeptune's arsenal. Even if Purple Heart found some way to halt the monster attacks before Nepgear's time to shine came, Nepgear would still go through with her goal; it was her dream to see her own creations used to protect other people and their nation, monster threat or not.

"B-Sha? Is that you?"

Nepgear noticed the girl across the street sitting down on a bench near the doors of a convenience store. She knew B-Sha because of their mutual friends: Nisa and Compa. If B-Sha was here, then that meant Nisa was somewhere in Planeptune as well. As for Compa, Nepgear had yet to visit the nurse-in-training since Nepgear's studies have been keeping her busy; she'd have to change that. After looking both ways, Nepgear made her way over to B-Sha who still had yet to look up even after Nepgear sat down beside B-Sha.

"B-Sha? Hey, are you okay?" Nepgear asked, concerned about B-Sha's silence.

"Huh? Wha-?" B-Sha looked up, momentarily confused until her eyes found its way toward Nepgear. "Oh, hey Nepgear. I thought I heard someone calling me. That was you?"

"Yeah, I did." Nepgear nodded as her worry increased further. "What's wrong, B-Sha?"

B-Sha didn't respond right away and looked back down. Nepgear had never seen such a pained expression on B-Sha's face before. She had seen the same kind of look on Nisa's sometimes, but B-Sha always seemed to be the most optimistic of the two. Whatever was bothering B-Sha was serious and as a friend, Nepgear wanted to be there for B-Sha in any way she could. Nepgear wasn't exactly close to B-Sha on the level that B-Sha and Nisa were together, but all the same, Nepgear wanted to do her part. B-Sha pulled out a cup of pudding from her pouch, but it was no ordinary pudding you could buy at a store; that was a homemade version and Nepgear knew who helped B-Sha make those kind.

"I went to the Basilicom and got paid for helping out in the battles." B-Sha spoke as she stared at the custard treat. "After that, I thought I would hang out with Compa. I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. So I went to her apartment, but when I was there, I saw a bunch of movers taking all of Compa's stuff away."

Now it was Nepgear's turn to lower her head as she realized the implications. It couldn't be a simple notion such as Compa moving to another house or back with her parents. That would not explain B-Sha's defeated tone in her voice and B-Sha was not the prankster type, as far as Nepgear knew. Nepgear placed a hand on B-Sha's shoulder since hugging her might have been too much; they weren't close enough friends for that kind of gesture. Since B-Sha showed no reaction to Nepgear's hand, that told Nepgear it was a smart move on her part. When B-Sha offered the cup of pudding to Nepgear, she refused it with a shake of her head.

"When I asked who sent them, I thought maybe it had been the landlord because of something Compa did. They didn't give me an answer, but said their client would be arriving." B-Sha sighed as she stored the custard treat away. "Compa's dad showed up and the look on his face told me all I needed to know; the expression of a man who's barely holding it together."

Nepgear almost didn't want to believe B-Sha; that maybe she was wrong and Compa was fine. But Nepgear knew better than to let her emotions overtake her reasoning and logic. To think that Nepgear's last moments talking with Compa had been about their future careers. Before Nepgear even fully realized it, she had tears running down her face as the realization started to sink in that Nepgear lost a friend she'd never be able to talk to again. B-Sha offered a handkerchief to Nepgear and this time, she accepted the gift to wipe her own face.

"Does Nisa know?" Nepgear asked through her sniffles.

"No, she doesn't." B-Sha pulled out her phone. "And I know I'm gonna have to tell her soon."

B-Sha was taking this loss far better than Nepgear or maybe B-Sha had already shed her share of tears already. Nepgear had only known Compa for a year which paled in comparison to the number of years Nisa and B-Sha knew Compa. Even so, the times Nepgear spent with Compa were always positive; she was that much of a sweetheart. When Nepgear introduced Tsunemi to Compa, the two connected immediately concerning music. One of Tsunemi's songs was inspired by ideas from Compa and certain sections of lyrics were changed per Compa's suggestion. That song had been a walloping success, which increased Tsunemi's popularity even further. Nepgear realized she needed to make a phone call as well when she got home.

"I don't know how she died, but I'm almost certain it was because of monsters." B-Sha said, a hint of anger making itself apparent. "It's always the monsters..."

"That's the norm these days, isn't it?" Nepgear frowned at the unfortunate truth of the matter that their friend was gone. "I can't believe we'll never see her again..."

"I'm still in disbelief, honestly." B-Sha turned to Nepgear with a dismal smile. "Maybe it'll hit me once the funeral happens."

Today had been going so well for Nepgear and then this revelation happened. Nepgear met a new person who seemed pretty scary at first glance, but was actually a nice person. Kurome had an air of mystery about her, which certainly played a part in Nepgear wanting to get to know the girl. Then Nepgear showed off her amazing robot Nepgeardam that she built from scratch right before her judge's very eyes. When Nepgear put her mind into creating a masterpiece, she was speedy like a hedgehog chasing after gold rings. The fact that the school staff didn't look freaked out by Nepgeardam at all meant that Nepgear had a decent shot at being accepted.

"Hey, Nepgear. Do you know those three?"

Nepgear looked at B-Sha who pointed at three individuals talking to each other directly across the street from them. She didn't recognize any of them; all were grown men and wearing normal suits. This only confused Nepgear even further on why B-Sha asked such a question. When Nepgear turned to look at B-Sha, the girl's expression was different. B-Sha's eyes were wary, the sorrow from losing a close friend replaced by caution.

"No, I don't." Nepgear answered B-Sha's question. "Why?"

"...I think we should start walking, Nepgear."

* * *

When Neptune could see the main entrance to the Basilicom, she deactivated her HDD when she was close enough to the ground to land safely on her feet. The guards stationed at the doors spotted Neptune running towards them and already began pushing the entrance open. By the time Neptune reached the doors, there was a wide enough gap created to slide right through. Staff members greeted Neptune and while she waved back at some of them, she had somewhere she needed to be at the moment. Neptune sprinted down a corridor leading to an area for elevators where she saw Iris with her back to Neptune. Iris entered the lift and turned around just in time to see Neptune running for the open elevator. Iris immediately pressed a button to stop the doors from closing.

"Right on time, Lady Purple Heart." Iris said as the goddess entered, heavily panting but composed enough to stand beside her general. "Everyone's waiting for us at the meeting room. We're the only ones left not present."

"Then there's no reason to hold up IF's debriefing once we get there." Neptune replied as her breathing slowed down. "I didn't think we'd receive intel this soon on where the monsters are coming from."

"Life's full of surprises." Iris placed a hand on her own hip and chuckled. "I certainly didn't expect to see our goddess return in my time."

"Can't really counter that, now can I?"

"Nope."

The elevator doors closed and the two remained quiet for the duration of the ride. Neptune could hardly believe IF's search and rescue mission for Compa somehow ended up with IF obtaining information on where the beasts are created. Although Neptune was curious about the details of IF's mission, that interest would have to be put on hold until after the meeting was finished. When the lift chimed that they reached their floor, the pair walked out and made their way to the meeting room. The moment they entered, all eyes in the room were on them; several of Planeptune's commanders saluted Neptune and Iris as the officers moved to stand at the sides of the long table in the room's center. At the other end of the table were Plutia and IF.

"Looks like everyone is present, so let's begin the meeting." Plutia said as she was the first to sit. Everyone followed suit and the Oracle turned to IF. "The floor is all yours."

"Thank you, Miss Plutia." IF nodded her head and grabbed one of her phones from her coat.

IF opened the device and laid the cell phone on the table. She slid it towards the middle of the table where it suddenly stopped and began to float. The phone projected a picture of what looked to be a disc hovering above a pedestal. Neptune was curious about the object and why it seemed to be in some sort of underground cavern. However, the most important question right now was who put that disc there in the first place. When IF forced a cough to grab everyone's attention, Neptune knew she was about to receive her answer.

"I'm IF and I work for the Gamindustri Guild." IF started with introductions for the commanders as she stood up. "My latest mission in Planeptune was a search and rescue mission for a girl named Compa. Her last known location was the Virtua Forest. So with Falcom, a member from my squad, we went to investigate the area."

"Where's your friend if she was involved?" One man asked.

"IF's partner is currently hospitalized and unavailable to attend." Plutia answered and the man accepted the reason with a nod of his head.

"No more questions until IF is finished." Purple Heart said before looking back at IF. "Please continue."

"We found a hole in the ground and decided to explore it under the assumption that Compa could be down there." IF continued before pointing back at the floating picture. "We split up to broaden our search and my exploration led me to the disc. I managed to take a picture of it before the object in question summoned a Guard Vermin along with a few other monsters native to Virtua Forest."

A Guard Vermin was a creature not meant to be found in the area of the Virtua Forest. From what Neptune understood about the monsters, at least the ones in the wilderness, was that they were all drawn to each other by their strength. Any area inhabited by monsters usually share equal strength unless they were the 'boss' or 'alpha' of the region. This was information distributed and shared thanks to the Gamindustri Guild who had a better understanding of monster's habits and whereabouts. Virtua Forest to the Gamindustri Guild was rated at a very low threat level with the monsters capable of being defeated by even regular citizens. As the name implied, a Guard Vermin's purpose was to defend and protect what they believe is of value to them. That only meant that whoever created these discs took that into consideration placing it there.

"I was attacked by a woman named Arfoire who I believe to be the one responsible for the creation of these 'Monster Discs'." IF gave a name of a target which Neptune would have Basilicom staff look into. "I'm sorry to say I couldn't grab a picture of the woman, but if it weren't for another person coming to my rescue, I wouldn't be here to tell you all this. Arfoire has pale skin and red eyes, so that's all I can give on her physical traits."

Neptune saw Plutia writing down the information on their suspect. IF did not mention Falcom's name, so that meant IF hadn't been saved by her friend. That meant somebody had been tailing IF and Falcom since their rescue mission began at Virtua Forest. What their agenda was, it was clearly aligned for Planeptune since without IF, they would still be in the dark about who they were facing other than CFW Judge.

"Kurome Ankokuboshi is the name of the girl that saved me." IF revealed the identity of her protector. "She seemed to know Arfoire, but was completely against her. Anyways, another teammate from my squad, MAGES., arrived to assist me and we fought the Guard Vermin and other monsters while Kurome fought Arfoire on her own. We managed to destroy the disc which killed the monsters it spawned, but Arfoire escaped. After that, we fled the cave because it was collapsing and Kurome disappeared on us once we were out. That's the end of my report."

"If you all have any questions, now is the time to ask them." Plutia spoke up as the commanders started to murmur between each other. "I'll take that as a no..."

"Okay, everyone!" Iris shouted as she stood up. "We all know what we're looking for in our nation now. There are discs out in the wilderness that are spawning these ugly beasts. If you have nothing to ask, then get back to your Divisions so we can work on getting our reconnaissance groups looking for these things and shutting them down for good."

"We'll need two or three weeks to mobilize and organize the troops to scout the lands for these discs." A commander stated and stood up along with several other officers. "Surveying fields and anywhere that might contain these discs will take some time, which is separate from assembling our forces."

"Not to mention our units are in pretty bad shape these last two battles. We're going to need more time for our soldiers in the hospital to recover so we can regain our numbers."

"Settle down, everyone." Neptune said as she got up from her seat. "You're right, we need a moment of respite but we cannot delay locating these discs either. We'll deploy scouts to mark locations where they are, but we are to stay on the defensive until we have recovered. Iris, put a hold on that theft investigation and focus coordinating the reconnaissance first."

"Yes, ma'am." Iris nodded her head and looked to the other commanders. "All right, head back to your bases and we'll discuss this tomorrow through our channels. You're all dismissed!"

The commanders saluted Neptune and Iris one last time before filing out of the room. Once the officers were gone, Plutia jogged over to Iris and gave her big sister a hug. While the sisters talked to each other, Neptune walked over to IF who had turned to the window and gazed out into the city. Something bothered Neptune about the way IF had mentioned the search and rescue mission and then dropped it entirely. Granted, that was probably necessary considering they needed the information first but now Neptune's curiosity had the moment to be sated. Neptune tapped IF on the shoulder, who had been startled before realizing it was Neptune.

"Nice to see you again, IF." Neptune smiled at IF and the adventurer returned the same expression in kind, but something about IF's smile was off. "I want to personally thank you for giving Planeptune the intel that can finally put an end to these attacks on my nation. You have not just my gratitude, but all of Planeptune as well."

"It's what any Gamindustri Guild member would have done, Lady Purple Heart." IF shrugged off the praise. "We're going to share this information to the other nations as well. Giving people a chance to live life without fear of being attacked in their homes is something one nation shouldn't have the luxury of."

"I couldn't agree more." Neptune nodded her head as she looked out into the city. "Can I ask you something, IF?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's about the search and rescue for Compa." Neptune said as she thought back to B-Sha and Nisa. No doubt those two would like to know about the status of their friend. "You stopped talking about Compa during your description of the events that lead you to the disc. I know you did that for the sake of getting straight to the point, but now that the meeting is over...How did the mission go? Where's Compa now? I'd really like to meet her."

The way IF's expression changed told Neptune that she wasn't about to like IF's answer. Neptune looked over to the two sisters and saw that Plutia and Iris just exited the meeting room, leaving IF and Neptune alone. This was going to be a more personal conversation, so Neptune was glad to have the privacy. Neptune sat down in Plutia's chair and waited for IF to speak about Compa's status.

"You...won't be able to, Lady Purple Heart." IF spoke solemnly. "Compa and Falcom were ambushed by another Guard Vermin. Falcom came out okay, but Compa didn't survive the encounter."

"Ah...I see." Neptune knew Nisa and B-Sha were not going to take the news of their friend's death well."If the attacks on my nation hadn't happened, maybe things could have played out differently."

"No doubt about it..." IF nodded her head at the possibility of Compa being alive if Neptune had been present. "...But what's done is done. Kurome had likely been following me and Falcom into the cave and had to make the choice on who to tail after Falcom and I separated. It was either going to be me or Compa returning back to Planeptune alive."

"You're right. We can talk all night about what could have happened, but...it still won't change the fact that Compa's dead." Neptune frowned at the loss of one of her citizens. "I'm sorry, I'm holding you up, aren't I?"

"No, not at all." IF shook her head furiously. "If anything, I feel like I'm wasting your time."

"Heh, I would hardly call our conversation a waste of my time." Neptune chuckled before standing up. IF did the same and Neptune offered her hand to shake. "Thank you once again, IF. I owe you a favor, so if you ever want to call that debt in, you know where to find me."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Lady Purple heart." IF shook Neptune's hand.

IF stepped back to bow her head slightly before leaving the room. Once it was just Neptune by herself, she turned to her reflection in the window as she stared out into the city. Although Neptune should have been thinking about the upcoming plans concerning the discs, her thoughts were on Compa. She shouldn't have been feeling this overwhelming sadness, especially when it was nothing compared to how Nisa and B-Sha would feel, and yet she felt like crying. Neptune's eyes widened once she focused on the reflection of herself in the window. Neptune could hardly believe what was happening to her right now.

Yet the proof was right there in front of her; the tears falling from Neptune's eyes for a person she didn't get to meet or know.

"Wish we could have been friends, Compa."

Neptune wiped the running droplets from her face with the sleeve of her parka before transforming. She turned around and headed out, ridding herself of this strange sorrow. Neptune had a nation to run and if she stopped working now for a safer Planeptune, more people like Compa would die.

"...Maybe next time."

* * *

The initial fear Falcom had when MAGES. said that using her Awakening power would kill her faded. Now what was left in its place was confusion on why the Awakening ability was a 'kill switch' as MAGES. had put it. As far as Falcom could see, Falcom felt physically fine. Marvy eventually calmed down and pulled away from Falcom, but Marvy remained quiet. Falcom looked to MAGES., who looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts together for the explanation she had to give to Falcom. A few minutes passed and MAGES. nodded her head, signalling for Falcom that it was time to listen closely.

"Back when the Gamindustri Guild was once known as just the 'Guild' to the Basilicom, the people of that generation were taught certain powers and abilities. These particular skills offered the edge needed to combat monsters, giving the user incredible amounts of power." MAGES. began a history lesson on their organization. "However, the cost of such strength came at an incredibly severe trade-off...the user's life. You see, humans have a certain amount of life force that allows us to use magic. The spells we commonly use to this day do drain our bodies, but they don't take much out of us and we regenerate our life force faster than we can dish out magic."

"Wait, I remember reading about an infamous incident a long time ago." Falcom responded back, remembering an archived report that IF had given her once to look at. "Back during the Guild days, there was this massive herd of monsters in Lastation that appeared in the city through underground networks. The only thing that stood between those monsters and the Basilicom was a large group of Guild members."

"Indeed and it was known as the greatest tragedy Lastation's Guild ever recorded." MAGES. shook her head as she frowned. "All of those Guild members activated their Awakening ability at the same time and wiped out the monsters from Lastation. But when it was all said and done, the Guild members all dropped dead. Every man and woman, old veteran and rookie alike, all died at the same time. The civilians were furious and riots erupted in the streets, protesting against the use of such powers."

"So when the Guild was reformed into the Gamindustri Guild, they've kept away the old teachings of the 'Guild' to avoid further controversy." Marvy broke her silence to speak up. "These forbidden abilities are not usually known to the newest generation of Gamindustri Guild members. In fact, that brings up another question: Where did you learn it?"

"IF showed me how to activate it." Falcom answered honestly under the piercing gaze of Marvy's eyes. "Gave me a bunch of old scrolls to study and then took them away from me once I figured out how to activate Awakening."

Falcom and MAGES. recoiled when Marvy suddenly stood up. A smile was plastered on Marvy's face, but it was the total opposite of comforting. Marvy's hands were constantly tightening up into fists too; the ninja of their group was absolutely furious. Said kunoichi pulled out her phone and dialed in a number and held it to her ear. The other two knew not to say anything when Marvy got like this. Marvy was the team's heart, but when she was the one that was mad, even Cybercon's moments of rage would dissipate at the sight of Marvy's anger.

"Hello, IF?" Marvy spoke in a disturbingly sincere, but very fake happy voice. "Oh, you just got out of the Basilicom? Please wait there, I actually want to speak to you in person right now. Falcom woke up a while ago and she told me something very interesting."

Marvy turned and made her way out the room. MAGES. donned her hat and started to clean up Marvy's and her own share of the food they ate. Even though MAGES. finished quickly tidying up, the ninja was already out the door.

"I better go stop Marvy before she tries to kill IF." MAGES. said as Falcom forced another chuckle that gave away her worry. "Get some rest, Falcom. We'll see you again in the morning...hopefully with IF still intact."

Falcom waved goodbye as MAGES. quickly hurried out to catch up with Marvy. Now alone, Falcom only had her thoughts to keep her company. Falcom had been so eager to quit and run away from her first failure; she actually felt quite ashamed of herself. If Marvy hadn't pulled Falcom out of her despair, Falcom was sure she would regret her decision to leave in the years to follow. The bonds she created with IF, Marvy, MAGES., and Cybercon would have been for nothing. They were all special to Falcom and she cared about them just as much as they returned the same in kind. Falcom would rather die than throw away her friendships so carelessly. Besides that reason, Falcom's will to fight on wasn't her own anymore.

It was Compa's as well.

* * *

"Hold up, I think I must be going deaf or something."

Linda stuck a finger in her ear, pretending to clean it out. Truthfully, she was in full denial at the moment of what had just been asked of her. When Linda looked back at Magic on her computer screen, Magic's face showed no signs of being amused. As for Warechu, he kept his mouth shut. Linda looked at her own arm and pinched it to confirm what was happening was real and that she hadn't just fallen asleep on the couch.

"You're not deaf and you are awake." Magic answered, much to Linda's displeasure. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You might have to, yeah."

Another window popped up below Magic's screen. Judging from the angle of the video feed shown, it had to be one of the city's public camera Linda was looking through. Linda knew the street which was less than twenty minutes away from her apartment if she ran fast enough. On one side of the street, there were two girls sitting on a bench in front of a store. The other sidewalk had three guys dressed in suits seemingly talking to each other, but from the perspective of the camera, Linda could see they were just faking dialogue. It took a few seconds for the realization to kick in, but one of the girls sitting on the bench was Nepgear. The name and picture she saw back at the school was still fresh in her mind when she met that girl with the creepy looking dark eyes.

"The three men are associates of my organization." Magic explained to Linda, though she looked to be losing her patient facade. "Their objective is to eliminate someone my leader believes to be a potential threat in the future."

The two girls stood up and started walking away and the men mimicked the girls, following Nepgear and her friend while continuing to pretend they were buddies and joking with each other. Nepgear's friend must have had her suspicions about the trio as she chose to walk beside Nepgear as if she were Nepgear's shield. Linda assumed that Nepgear's friend wanted to get them to a crowded area in Planeptune and lose the stalkers that Nepgear was unaware of.

"The target is Nepgear, the one in the school uniform." Magic stated before pointing at Linda. "In order to prove your loyalty and willingness to do what has to be done for our goals, you must kill Nepgear. Warechu, if you wish to join, then I have another target in mind for you in Lastation."

"Hell no." Warechu responded curtly. "You're not the Magic I know. You can fuck off, chu."

Warechu didn't even wait for Magic's response as he promptly ended his line in the call. Linda blinked a few times before she started to snicker. Linda turned back to Magic and smiled cheekily at the woman. Magic's expression turned from being mildly frustrated to calmly indifferent.

"He's right, you know." Linda spoke as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. "About you not being Magic. I had been so shocked seeing you after being gone for so long that I hadn't even considered that you could be a fake."

"I am Magic!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Linda shook her head, her cheeky smile swapped out for a scowl. "The Magic I knew taught me how to sneak, steal, and kill only when my life is at stake. Now here's a question for you, Magic: What was I to you back then?"

"An...old friend?"

"Wrong."

Linda ended Magic's call, but the video feed of the city camera was still going. One of the men stopped and raised a hand up to the earpiece that must have been on him. The three pulled out pistols with silencer barrels on them and aimed their firearms at Nepgear and her friend. However, Nepgear's companion threw something in the middle of the road. What Nepgear's friend threw turned out to be a smoke bomb, which gave the two plenty of time to start running as the assassins gave chase and opened fire on the pair of girls. Linda rushed out of her room, reaching for her phone when it started ringing.

"I'd like to believe that wasn't Magic, but what if it was?" Warechu's voice spoke on the other end. "What are you going to do if that really was her? She's had time to change, chu."

"There's change and then there's being controlled." Linda replied as she sprinted down the stairs and through the reception room. "If that really was Magic, I'm going to find her and beat the sense back into her; get the Magic we know back."

"No ifs or buts about it, huh?" Warechu laughed at Linda's confidence, but it wasn't mockingly. "I'd say good luck, but you don't believe in that, chu."

"Damn straight." Linda closed her phone and put it away so she could put more focus into running.

Linda was going to get her Magic back, there was no mistaking that. But first, she had a kid she needed to save. To lure out Magic, Linda needed to be the thorn in Magic's schemes. Saving Nepgear from being assassinated was a step in the right direction.

"Honestly...How do you forget your own girlfriend?"

That and Linda really wanted to piss off Magic by doing this.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Basilicom's main hall, Plutia gathered employees around her work station to discuss the list of tasks that needed to be completed for the night shift hours. It had been half a century ago that an Oracle of the past changed the Basilicom hours to work both through the day and night. That wasn't to say Planeptune hadn't been doing that before, but the nighttime workers before the current generation was just a skeleton crew at best. Thanks to that change in regulation, the Basilicom now operated at full capacity. The Oracles before Plutia did not alter the hours and neither would she; tampering with a rule that had no negative impact would just discredit Plutia. As far as Plutia knew, only two of the four Basilicoms in Gamindustri had this kind of schedule for its employees: Lastation and Planeptune being the recent addition. It wasn't too far-fetched to say the Oracle back then had received their inspiration from The Land of Black Regality.

"Miss Plutia, can I ask a question?" One of the employees raised their hand up. Plutia recognized the man because he had been recently hired before Purple Heart's return.

"Sure, go ahead." Plutia nodded her head, curious as to what he wanted to know. If it was work related, his superior should have been performing their duty teaching the rookie.

"I saw one of the video feeds from one of the soldiers where Lady Purple Heart stated she would throw a party once she stops the monster attacks." The man's eyes almost seemed to dance with glee at the prospect. "Does that mean the party will be held at the Basilicom?"

"You're thinking really far ahead there." Plutia giggled at the young man. "It's way too early to be thinking about the celebration, but it's a nice thought since it would mean the end of the monster danger."

"We haven't reached that goal yet, so we should be focusing on what we can do right now." A woman spoke up, directing a glare at the rookie with a finger raised up. "You're the new guy here, so your mind should be on the tasks for the night."

"Er, right." The man laughed nervously as he looked away. "I wasn't intentionally trying to waste time..."

"You would have been better off if you hadn't added that in at all..." The woman sighed and shook her head.

"If that's all, then you can all go back to work now." Plutia smiled at them before clapping her hands together. "Do your best, everyone!"

Plutia waved goodbye to them as they dispersed. Once they were gone, Plutia sat down in her chair and woke her computer up from hibernation. Plutia yawned, feeling her urge to nap, but she had something she needed to do as well. The most pressing matter on her mind right now was the name Arfoire, which IF had disclosed during the meeting. IF believed Arfoire to be the mastermind behind the attacks on Planeptune, so Plutia would have to trust in the only lead given to them. Arfoire was a pretty uncommon name, but there was also a possibility that Arfoire could be an alias as well.

"Already beginning the search for our target?"

The Oracle didn't need to look up to identify the voice of her big sister. However, the sound of something being placed beside her caused Plutia to look to her right first. A plate with two steaming cups of tea and the person who placed it there was one of the maids. The female servant gave a brief bow before moving on elsewhere. Plutia would have preferred something sweeter like cocoa with marshmallows inside it, but tea was fine too. The maid had left tiny bags of sweeteners on the plate along with a spoon to stir the tea. Plutia finally turned her attention to Iris who smiled at Plutia when their eyes met.

"Just doing my part, Iris." Plutia nodded her head while Iris grabbed a cup from the plate. "You and Lady Purple Heart will be out there destroying those Monster Discs, so I'm going to do my best to find out about the person that's making them."

"Arfoire is the priority target, but maybe you should look into this Kurome character too." Iris blew softly into the steaming brew to cool the drink quicker. "Though Kurome isn't an ally of Arfoire, the information Kurome has regarding Arfoire would certainly be the quicker solution in knowing more about our enemy and their capabilities or how far their influence is in Gamindustri."

"That is if we can find Kurome." Plutia replied as she ripped open one of the sweetener bags and poured it into her own cup. She stirred her tea with the spoon, staring into the liquid as it swirled around, but continued speaking. "Kurome did not tag along with IF's group back to Planeptune. We all would have appreciated it if Kurome did come to the meeting, but there's nothing else we can do concerning Kurome."

"Then I guess we'll have to settle for tracking down Arfoire." Iris shrugged her arms as her eyes wandered around somewhere behind Plutia. "Oh, it's Lady Purple Heart."

Plutia turned around to see their goddess walking out of the corridor leading to the elevators. Purple Heart looked around until her eyes found their intended target: Plutia and her sister. The goddess walked over to them, giving the pair a smile and a wave. Plutia could tell that Purple Heart was concealing sadness; the Oracle had a feeling that IF was indirectly responsible for that. The only conversation Plutia could think of that IF and Purple Heart had must have been regarding the status of Compa. Plutia did not know Compa, but she knew what Compa had been trying to accomplish in life: The goal to become a nurse and help the sickly and injured. The Oracle had been one such sickly patient and she always had a faithful nurse that tended to her that made staying in the hospital a bit easier. Compa would never be able to help someone like Ryuka had done for Plutia and that made her sad.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Lady Purple Heart?" Plutia asked as she drank her tea, waiting for the CPU's response.

"Unless there's another surprise attack inbound, I'm available for anything. We have some time before operations to seek out the Monster Discs begin." Purple Heart said as she crossed her arms. "I'll use the free time to get some quests done. Plutia, if there are any missing person requests that pop up...Let me know right away, all right?."

That was all the confirmation Plutia needed to know about IF and Purple Heart's conversation. Purple Heart probably felt like Compa's death was her responsibility. Plutia chose to stay silent and instead nodded her head. This was a boundary that the Oracle wasn't quite ready to touch. Purple Heart opened her mouth to speak again, but her eyes abruptly shut as the CPU stumbled forward while reverting back to her human form. Iris looked like she had been ready to drop her teacup to run and catch Purple Heart, but the goddess regained her balance.

"You're exhausted to the point you couldn't stay transformed." Iris stated the obvious, putting her cup down on the plate. "It's been a long day, so get some rest."

"Sound advice." Purple Heart nodded as she sighed. No doubt she wanted to do more tonight, but her body was weary even if her mind wanted to keep going. "I'll see you all in the morning then."

"Good night, Lady Purple Heart." Plutia smiled as Purple Heart headed back into the same corridor she had exited out of. The Oracle turned her attention to Iris. "What about you, Iris? Heading back to base?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn exhausted myself." Iris scratched the back of her head before grinning. "I'll try to get some shut-eye too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Plutia."

Plutia waved goodbye to Iris and finished her cup of tea, feeling refreshed and averting her urge to nap just a bit longer. She grabbed a headset out from one of her drawers and activated the noise cancelling function through the computer. All the noise around Plutia faded until only silence remained. Before beginning her search through Planeptune's registry, Plutia decided to check the emergency city channels. The police, hospitals, and firefighters were mostly responsible for handling civilian matters; Plutia would listen in or observe something in the city cameras that caught her interest. There was an urgent line that had just been picked up by the police, so Plutia chose to listen in on the conversation.

"What's your emergency?" A male operator asked.

"I just saw two girls being chased by three armed gunmen! They were being shot at!" The voice that responded was a woman; possibly elderly and panicking. "I looked out my window when I thought I heard something like an explosion go off."

"Ma'am, how long ago was this? Where were they heading towards?"

"Maybe like three minutes ago? I-I think they were heading towards the street on..."

The moment the female senior revealed the address, Plutia wasted no time tracking down the nearest city camera in that area. It took a few tries, but she was able to locate five individuals, one that she recognized as B-Sha, one of the mercenaries that assisted in the recent battles. Running ahead of B-Sha was a schoolgirl, but Plutia's eyes were sharply fixated on the assailants. They were standard professional hitmen in suits with typical silenced pistols. The question that was on Plutia's mind now was why those two girls were being targeted and who hired a contract on them.

"Okay, we'll send first responders to the scene. If I could just have your name as reference?"

"Um, sure, it's..."

Plutia quickly shut off the communication link and searched for the personal phone number of Nisa. If anyone needed to know the current predicament that B-Sha was in, it would have to be Nisa. Once Plutia found the contact information, she dialed up the number while searching for recent entries into Planeptune regarding the heroine. Plutia almost wanted to curse when she saw that Nisa was nowhere near B-Sha's location. There was no way the heroine could reach her sidekick's position in time even if she ran at full speed. Plutia continued hopping from each city camera available in the area B-Sha and the schoolgirl were at, monitoring the situation as best she could.

"Hello? Who is this?" Nisa's voice spoke into Plutia's headphones.

"This is Plutia from the Basilicom." Plutia quickly introduced herself. "Nisa, your friend B-Sha is being attacked by gunmen."

"What!? Where is she now?"

"If you allow me access to your phone from the Basilicom, I'll route your phone's GPS to B-Sha." Plutia spoke as she started opening up a variety of programs on her computer to perform the job. "You can try to make it to her, but you're very far away from where B-Sha is at. You might not make it..."

"Send the control request to my phone." Nisa pleaded to Plutia. "I will make it. That's a heroine's oath; no matter how dangerous or impossible the task seems, I honor my vows."

"Okay, I'm-"

The Oracle's eyes widened as she watched B-Sha stopped and turned around. B-Sha's acquaintance stopped briefly too, looking back to see B-Sha motioning to keep going. Although the schoolgirl was reluctant, she left B-Sha to go on ahead. B-Sha threw what looked to be a grenade at the three hitmen when they moved to cross the street. It exploded, but what came out was smoke instead of fragments. The moment the trio assailants rushed out of the smoke, they were tripped up by B-Sha who ran onto the street to meet them. Their guns flew out of their grip when they fell, but each hitman pulled out short blades from inside their coats as they stood back up and engaged B-Sha. Plutia was hoping B-Sha would keep running until police reinforcements or Nisa arrived, but it seemed B-Sha wanted to make a stand and allow the schoolgirl not to get caught in the battle.

"Plutia!" Nisa's shouting pulled Plutia's focus back from the scene of battle. That was enough to spur Plutia into action.

"Sending you the destination now." Plutia said as she entered a series of commands once Nisa approved access into her phone. "Done! Hurry, B-Sha is taking them on by herself."

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

The way out of Planeptune to other nations was through what was known as "sky harbors". There were several of these sky harbors linked to other nations. Contrary to the name, there were no ships involved that transported civilians to their destination by way of flight; only bridges linked to the separated lands. Kurome discovered that getting out of Planeptune wasn't so simple as walking out. One of the staff members in the sky harbor explained to Kurome that she needed paperwork approval to cross into the other lands. The only way to get permission was from the Basilicom. Kurome didn't like that option, so she chose to walk away and figure out her next course of action. She sat down in a waiting area and leaned back into her seat as Uzume appeared in front of her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Uzume asked Kurome. "We need the Basilicom's approval, but that's not an option for us. Think we should try and run our way through? Oh, wait...Lastation would probably close their gates if they saw us being chased by Planeptune's security, wouldn't they? Okay, forget I suggested that!"

The Basilicom here differed in how they operated compared to their world's version. This Planeptune was more driven and focused to get things done since they lacked a Histoire to take care of matters. The situation Planeptune was in with the monster attacks and dealing with the ASIC was also a major factor too. Kurome had seen the footage of Neptune engaging CFW Judge in battle. If he existed in this realm, then the other three were somewhere as well. Arfoire would definitely be after Kurome due to how she overwhelmed Arfoire in their battle. Kurome found it amusing she was reliving her battle against the ASIC, but with a handicap: She had no nation this time around.

"Hey." A voice spoke up, but it wasn't Uzume's. It came from behind, so Kurome glanced back to see a woman in the seat behind her. "I heard your conversation over there with the staff. This is just a guess, but you want to leave Planeptune without being logged in their records."

"...What's it to you?" Kurome wouldn't deny the claim because it was the truth. There were other ways to get out of Planeptune and an opportunity was being presented to her. She would listen, but whether or not she accepted whatever the woman was suggesting was not yet set in stone.

"None of my business why you want to get out of this nation that way." The woman chuckled and slipped a card to her. "Lots of people have their reason and its theirs to keep. I'm just working in the interest of my employer who specializes helping people like you. I'll leave the offer at that...This conversation is over."

Kurome decided not to inquire further from the woman since she was clearly just an agent scoping out potential 'sales' for whoever her boss was. Kurome looked back to Uzume who showed her doubt plainly on her face. Money would be an issue and Kurome wasn't looking to sell her recently acquired sniper rifle after she had already made it one of her personal weapons that she could summon at will along with the Gehaburn. Negotiations would have to be made, assuming they were open to the idea. Kurome nodded her head, deciding to look into this organization and see if they were worth the hassle for their services. Uzume followed Kurome once she stood up and began walking until the two stopped at a bathroom entrance. Kurome gave Uzume the look to disappear so she could have a moment of privacy. Uzume laughed sheepishly before vanishing as Kurome walked into the bathroom to do her business.

However, Kurome wasn't really going into the bathroom for that purpose.

The moment she realized the bathroom was empty and nobody was in the stalls from a quick crouch, Kurome leaned against the wall next to the corridor leading into the bathroom. A figure had rushed in and received a clothesline courtesy of Kurome as they hit the floor on their back. It was another woman, but not the one from before that offered the business card Kurome had tucked away. The victim on the floor didn't react fast enough to dodge or even block Kurome's stomp into her stomach. Picking up the woman by her hair, Kurome slammed the woman's face into the edge of a sink, staining the basin's side with blood.

"Fu-!"

Kurome bashed the woman into the sink again to stop her from shouting before dragging her to one of the stalls. From there, Kurome dunked the person's head into the toilet while the woman clawed and kicked at Kurome to break free. Kurome gave the woman reprieve and lifted her head up. The woman gasped for air, spitting out the water that she had been submerged in.

"You must be pretty new to the ASIC." Kurome stated before grabbing one of the girl's arm and twisting it until she heard a crack. Before the woman could scream out, Kurome dunked her head again to muffle her. "How many more of you are around?"

"I-I won't talk." The woman's voice spoke of bravado, but Kurome could see the fear in her eyes. "The ASIC will-"

"They'll care very little for someone as sloppy as you." Kurome interrupted, turning the ASIC spy's face to her. "Make no mistake: You will die here in this bathroom. I can make the end swift for you...if you tell me whether you're alone or not."

"I...I'm by myself. They told me to watch you, but I thought if I captured you, I'd get promoted." The woman admitted, breathing rapidly as she knew her end was coming. "I'll die before I sell out the location of our operations here in Planeptune."

"You've told me all I needed."

Gehaburn was summoned and Kurome covered the spy's mouth as she drove the blade through the woman's heart. The spy went limp and Kurome pulled the blade out and forced Gehaburn to disappear before stepping out of the stall. Kurome left the bathroom after making sure no traces of blood were on her clothes. Uzume reappeared again, looking dismayed but remaining quiet. Though Uzume hadn't participated by being there, she was aware of what happened. Kurome already told Uzume back in the Virtua Forest that she wouldn't be a saint in this new world. Letting that girl live would just come back to haunt them one way or another.

"The camera feed never caught you entering or leaving that bathroom..." Uzume muttered out, still reeling from what happened.

"In our dimension, the ASIC was founded for the purpose of reviving Arfoire." Kurome spoke once they exited the sky harbor building. She walked over to the nearest map directory and pulled out the business card. Holding the small piece of paper at the designated screen for scanning, it displayed a route from where she was. Kurome started walking once she memorized it. "She's alive in this dimension, but isn't assuming the form we know she should have. Arfoire's goal isn't the destruction of Gamindustri; she has another agenda altogether."

"I guess we'll find out in time." Uzume shrugged her arms. "That spy said the ASIC had a setup in Planeptune. Since we're not leaving right away, maybe we should do something about it?"

"Oh, I fully intend to destroy that hideout and every person associated with the ASIC." The smirk on Kurome's face put Uzume on edge. "But let's see if we can strike a deal with some criminals on getting us into Lastation first."

"I wasn't paying attention, but what is this place we're going to?" Uzume asked since her mind had still been lingering about the dead body.

"We're paying a visit to a hostess club."

Kurome had no idea what that was, so she was entering unknown territory. It didn't sound like the kind of place for shady deals and criminal organizations, but Kurome would be a fool to let her guard down. There were sounds of police sirens nearby, but they didn't seem to be going in the direction of the sky harbor which meant that the body hadn't been found yet. If time had been on Kurome's side, she would have chosen a more secluded area to hide the body for a longer period.

"I've never been to a club before. This'll be fun!"

At least one of them would be enjoying themselves to a new experience.

* * *

"We're getting distracted."

B-Sha grunted as the leader of the trio held his hand up, commanding the two beside him to halt in their advance. The sounds of police sirens were getting closer and it was like music to B-Sha's ears. B-Sha had been counting on the sounds from her smoke grenades to alert civilians, so that they would call the authorities. The initial plan had been to keep running with Nepgear to a crowded area where she hoped the assassins would back off; they would realize there were too many witnesses to cause a scene and flee. However, when B-Sha threw the first smoke bomb and saw how committed they were, the plan had changed. Leading them to other noncombatants would have put more people at risk. So that's when B-Sha came to the conclusion to stand and fight, buying Nepgear time to escape. B-Sha had already lost one friend today and she would not lose another.

"She intended to have us captured and interrogated. It's why she refused to summon her rocket launcher." The boss continued as he twirled his blade in his hand. B-Sha wondered how they knew that when she hadn't once revealed the weapon during their brawl.

"And emptied our guns at us, but didn't even look like she was shooting to kill." One of the lackey's said. "I knew we should have brought more ammo."

That wasn't the true reason why B-Sha chose not to use her weapon. A stray rocket in this city could hit a building, person and property. She wasn't going to endanger the lives of others just because there was an easy solution. As for the pistols that had belonged to the hitmen, that reason was correct without a doubt. B-Sha assumed that they weren't expecting such a long fight for a quick assassination of a regular civilian. She guessed the three weren't true professional killers after all if they thought one magazine was enough. They had retrieved their pistols from the ground once B-Sha had tossed them aside when she wasted all the ammunition. The firearms were tucked away inside their jacket and the threat of being shot at no longer existed. All B-Sha had to do then was avoid their swords until help arrived.

"Guess you guys don't completely lack brains. Just ammo in particular." B-Sha grinned at them, adding insult to injury. Not that B-Sha was unscathed from the fighting; she had her own fair share of cuts that tore through her clothing. "If you know that, then surrender. You've only got a few minutes before the police arrive."

"A few minutes is all I need to break through you and track my target down. All the matters is killing Nepgear; our survival isn't important enough to consider submission." The leader looked at his subordinates. "Keep her occupied. If you can't kill her and catch up before the cops arrive, then you know what to do."

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" B-Sha raised her fists up, ready to engage them the moment they tried to pass her. "I don't know why you're after Nepgear, but I'll find out once we take you in."

"Sync your attack now!"

Acting as the vanguards for their boss, one man leaped into the air and tried striking B-Sha from above. The other slid along the ground, going straight for B-Sha's legs. B-Sha jumped back to avoid both and stomped down on hand of the one that tried hitting her lower limb. That's when B-Sha felt a foot kick her from behind, glancing back briefly to see that the boss of the three had slipped around her during the simultaneous attack. B-Sha stumbled forward, stepping over the man underneath her as the man grabbed at her leg and forced her to fall face-first into the pavement. Acting on instincts, B-Sha rolled to the right as she heard the sound of metal meeting concrete; that could have been the end of her life there if she hadn't acted quickly. B-Sha leaped back onto her feet and turned around to see that only two of the hitmen remained while the third had fled.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" B-Sha shouted, realizing that her role had been reversed. This time, it would be the two lackeys on the defensive while she had to push through. B-Sha needed to incapacitate the pair and run after the missing leader or she would have two funerals to attend. "Out of my way!"

B-Sha abruptly stopped at the start of her charge when a figure had just passed by her. It was a girl, if their figure was any indication, face covered with a hood and a baton in one hand. Whoever this person was, they showed their allegiance to B-Sha by taking on one of the attackers. B-Sha would have time for questions later, but right now she had to fight her own opponent lest she leave her newfound ally vulnerable. The hitman that hadn't been attacked by the mystery girl moved to aid his comrade, but B-Sha slid in front of him and shot her fist upward into his jaw. He stumbled back, disorientated briefly from the blow, but was able to dodge B-Sha's kick before it could connect with his chest. The man retaliated by grabbing her leg before she could pull it back and pierced the sword into her lower limb.

"Argh! Damn it!" B-Sha cursed before falling on her back with the blade still lodged in her leg. She gripped the handle on the sword, but the man kicked her in the face. The back of B-Sha's head met the pavement with such force that her visions blurred from the blow. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she felt the sword in her leg pulled out forcefully, but not by her hands.

"Time to die." The man raised the sword up high, the bloodied tip aiming straight for B-Sha's heart.

"Keep those hands up there, asshole! You inch that blade any closer to the girl and we will fire on you!"

The killer froze in place, looking somewhere behind B-Sha. Even though B-Sha couldn't be bothered to try and look, she saw the telling tale of blinking red and blue lights. The officers actually came through and here she had been worried they had gotten lost in their own city. Defeat was the word to describe the man's expression as he looked down and glared at B-Sha. As for B-Sha herself, despite the pain, she grinned and was almost tempted to wink if it wasn't for the fact she was in pain from being stabbed.

"Now stand up and step away from the girl." The police officer shouted. "Do it slowly! No sudden movements!"

B-Sha watched as the threat of death moved away the hitman did as the police directed. Mustering what was left of her strength, she looked up as best she could from where she laid. The officers were moving away from their cars, weapons aimed at the hitman as they inched closer to their target. It was then the man started to chuckle before it cut to full blown maniacal laughter. Though the police didn't show their uneasiness on their faces, their fingers were on the trigger now. The assassin charged at the officers and the police opened fire, riddling the man with holes.

"Cease fire!" One of the officers holding a megaphone shouted. "Hostile down! Hold your fire!"

"Crazy son of a bitch had a death wish."

"Hey, someone go check on that girl! She's bleeding out from the leg!"

"I got a first aid kit! Leave it to me!"

An officer in uniform knelt down beside her with a smile as he opened up a medical kit. He patted B-Sha on the shoulder before applying pressure to the wound. B-Sha was thankful she hadn't lost too much blood and the man was doing his best to clean the injury as much as he could before wrapping it up in bandages. However, the stab had been deep and she felt like she lost control of her leg, so moving was not an option for her. Curious as to what happened to the other hitman since she had been focused on her own opponent, B-Sha saw the other assailant dead with his own blade inside his neck. The mysterious hooded girl was nowhere to be seen; whatever her intentions had been, B-Sha owed that girl a debt and if they met again, B-Sha would be sure to repay it. B-Sha had been hoping to keep one of the assailants alive, but the situation spiraled out of control.

"Nepgear!" B-Sha shouted upon the realization that the battle wasn't truly finished. The third assassin was still out there tailing her friend.

"Who?" The police officer asked, confused by B-Sha's action.

"Hey, this is a restricted scene! No civilians allowed through!"

"My friend's in trouble, I need to see her! Oracle Plutia said she was attacked by some gunmen! Here, I'll put Plutia on the line for you!"

"Nisa!" That familiar voice gave her enough energy to shout out the name of her friend. Though she couldn't stand up, B-Sha raised her hand up and waved, hoping Nisa could see her. "Over here! Please let her through!"

It took a few minutes, but Nisa's face finally found its way into B-Sha's view. There were tears in Nisa's eyes, relieved that she had found B-Sha alive. Nisa gripped B-Sha's hand tightly, smiling happily and B-Sha returned the same expression at Nisa. However, B-Sha's smile faded fast as she knew the time for celebration had to wait.

"Nisa, there's one guy left. He slipped by me and is going after Nepgear." B-Sha pointed at the direction she had last seen the man run towards. "Stop him before we lose another friend today!"

"Another? What do you-"

"I'll explain later! Just go! Save Nepgear!"

Nisa looked frustrated and confused, but nodded her head and ran off in pursuit of the last assassin. B-Sha sighed as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her body start to leave her. The officer that was beside B-Sha started shouting, but she could make out the last sentences to come out of his mouth before B-Sha succumbed to sleep.

"Another suspect is still out there! Get some squad cars searching right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

_What did I do to deserve this? Was I a bad person in another life?_

Nepgear was grasping at straws for a reason behind tonight's events. As far as she knew, Nepgear couldn't recall anyone she knew or met that would hire armed men to kill her. The logical conclusion would be that they were after B-Sha, which would have made sense considering B-Sha and Nisa were vigilantes against criminals. That's what Nepgear wanted to believe, but that theory had been debunked during the running. When Nepgear looked back briefly, she made eye contact with the leader of the gunmen. There was no mistaking the intent in the man's eyes; his focus was completely on Nepgear. That man wanted Nepgear on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

 _This should be a good place to hide until this all blows over..._

The place in question was Bronx, an outlet mall which only opened for business at night. Bronx was intended to cater to the needs of Planeptune citizens whose work day ended during nighttime. However, all that mattered to Nepgear was that there were people around and security stations posted at each entrance into Bronx. Nepgear's pursuers wouldn't be able to get into the mall with the detectors and security present. Nepgear moved to enter the mall and find refuge in one of the shops, but a guard stepped in front of Nepgear with his open hand extended out in front of her. Confused as to why she was being stopped, Nepgear looked at the security guard and saw his face looking in another direction and she could see the faintest amount of red in his cheeks.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to...cover up...before I can allow you to enter." The guard told Nepgear with discomfort in his tone.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

Nepgear stopped midway through her question once she looked down and yelped in surprise. She hadn't realized the top of her school uniform clung tightly to her body due to sweating up a storm running for her life. It didn't help that the color of her top was white, making the clothes transparent to anyone with good eyes. Nepgear quickly opened her bag and pulled out her school's cardigan, buttoning up the jacket. It was uncomfortable wearing the sweater, but it was either that or being indecent out in public. Nepgear tapped the man on his chest to signal him it was okay to look now. The guard turned and breathed a sigh of relief before nodding his head.

"All right, you can go in now." He lowered his hand and stepped out of Nepgear's way. "What's the hurry? Friends waiting on you?"

The guard's question put Nepgear in a precarious position between telling the truth or lying. Nepgear was terrible when it came lies; Tsunemi could easily vouch for Nepgear in that regard. One side gripped with fear wanted to tell the full truth of the situation on how Nepgear and B-Sha were attacked by three armed men and B-Sha had stayed behind to fight the attackers on her own. The guard probably wouldn't believe her or even assume her to be either insane or under the influence of narcotics. The other part of Nepgear needed to be rational and explain it in a way that was much more plausible, so she was kind of lying yet she also wasn't. Nepgear believed in honesty, but right now she had to stretch the truth of her situation. So with a heavy heart, Nepgear chose her next words carefully.

"I...was running away from someone that tried to attack me." Nepgear answered, garnering the guard's full attention. "I'm here because I didn't want to risk the person following me home."

"Are you hurt?" The guard voiced his concern for her safety. Nepgear responded by shaking her head and he pointed to his station. "Okay, hide in my post. I'll call the police and maybe we can get an officer to drop you off home."

"T-thank you so much!" Nepgear resisted the urge to cry right there, the tension in her body releasing its hold. She had almost been tempted to hug the man, but thought better of it to save face. There was no need to add another embarassing moment into her lists of events she would rather forget.

"Just keep your head low." The man waved off the gratitude. "Don't want to risk you being spotted by the same person that attacked you."

"Right."

Nepgear entered the small building and sat down on the wooden floor, hiding behind the guard's desk to avoid exposing herself through the window and doorway. Now that Nepgear had a moment of respite, she decided to check her N-Gear for the time. It was way past her curfew, so she had expected the several missed call from her parents and Tsunemi. Nepgear wanted to call them back and explain what was happening, but the terrifying thought of endangering either her best friend or her family stayed her hand from redialing their numbers. Tsunemi and her parents would definitely make their way over to Bronx and Nepgear didn't want to risk the possibility of them dying just by being near her. She loved them too much to put their lives on the line, so when she saw another incoming call, she lifted her finger to end the call. At least, that's what she was about to do until she realized the person calling her was neither Tsunemi or her mother and father.

"Nisa?..."

It couldn't be just a coincidence that B-Sha's friend happened to be calling Nepgear now of all times. Nepgear raised her index finger up and though it quivered from uncertainty, she pressed the accept button on her N-Gear. A video screen appeared, revealing the self-proclaimed heroine panting heavily as she was running down a street. Nisa finally looked at her phone and the anxiety on her face lessened at seeing Nepgear.

"Oh, thank the goddesses, you picked up!" Nisa exclaimed before focusing on where she was going. "Nepgear, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay, Nisa." Nepgear assured the heroine with a small smile, even if it was slightly forced. "I'm hiding at Bronx inside a security guard's station."

"Stay put, I'm on my way there. Don't hang up on me until either the police or I get there."

"Nisa, there's something I need to know...It's about B-Sha."

"Don't worry, she's fine." Nisa smiled and Nepgear felt the guilt in her mind fade away at the good news. "B-Sha is injured, but she'll live."

Nepgear felt awful leaving B-Sha to fend off the attackers on her own, but it wasn't like Nepgear had any real choice in the matter. B-Sha was a fighter with years of experience in battle where Nepgear was just a regular schoolgirl. Nepgear would have just been a liability if she had stayed with B-Sha. The short blond would have to focus between defending Nepgear and taking down three opponents. The logical choice for Nepgear was to just keep running and while that choice made the most sense for a civilian like her, it made Nepgear feel useless. Perhaps taking a look into self-defense programs would be something worth looking into, assuming Nepgear survived this night. Until Nisa or the police arrived, Nepgear's life was still in danger.

"Nepgear, there's only one hitman left and he's looking for you."

A sudden gunshot followed by screams caused Nepgear to drop her N-Gear. If Nisa had said something, Nepgear couldn't have heard it because her body started acting on its own. Defying her instincts for self-preservation, Nepgear leaped up and ran out of the station to see what happened. Nepgear's eyes widened and whatever she wanted to say died in her throat at the sight in front of her. The security guard that had offered Nepgear a hiding place was on the ground with a sword through his chest. Nepgear had talked to that man no less than a few minutes ago and now he was gone forever. She wanted to fall down on her knees and cry for a stranger that had died helping her.

"You should have stayed inside that post. Didn't even think about looking in there. Figured you might have gone inside the mall."

Nepgear didn't have the luxury to grieve as her eyes honed in on the person standing over the guard's body. It was the hitman from before that Nepgear had locked eyes with briefly. The man was bleeding from right side of his chest with a small puncture through his suit. However, in the gunman's hand was the pistol that must have belonged to the deceased security guard. The hitman pointed the weapon at Nepgear and smirked as his finger started to press down on the trigger of the gun. Nepgear's heart threatened to burst out of its chest as she stared down the barrel's hole. She should have been running, screaming, or attempting to the dodge the incoming bullet. Anything that involved moving and not dying, yet she remained frozen in place like her legs were encased in cement.

"Good for me, bad for you. I can die completing my mission."

The gun fired, but it missed because a pair of hands pushed the barrel away. The bullet that was supposed to end Nepgear missed her, flying elsewhere. A hooded girl with a strange skin pigment was struggling for control of the pistol from the murderer. Nepgear's mysterious savior drove her knee into the man's gut, which proved effective as she was able to pry the firearm from the hitman. The hooded girl wasted no time firing three consecutive rounds into the man's chest, the force of the projectiles knocking him down on his back. If the killer wasn't dead at that point, then the final shot into his head was the final confirmation.

"Mission failed, you son of a bitch." The girl uttered as she lowered the pistol, distancing her finger from the trigger. She turned to Nepgear, pulling off her hood and revealing the green hair that had been hidden underneath. "Why the hell were you just standing there waiting to get shot? You suicidal or something?"

Before Nepgear could respond back, she saw a figure in a hooded robe just past her rescuer's shoulder. The person pulled out the sword from the security guard's body and ran at them. Nepgear pointed, which had been enough for the girl to turn around. However, the new assailant proved to be faster and shoved the barrel of the gun upward before the bullet could hit them. The robed figure attempted to gut green haired girl, but she dodged the blow by shifting only the lower half of her body away. However, the new aggressor used that opportunity of dodging to headbutt the green haired shooter. The moment Nepgear's savior hit the floor, time seemed to completely freeze all around them. The only ones still moving was the fighter in robes and Nepgear herself, but if she wanted to run, Nepgear certainly couldn't do it now; her legs felt rooted to the ground by force this time.

"I cannot believe the incompetence I was forced to witness." The mysterious figure spoke, their gender identified as female. "Three assassins compromised and killed...just for one little teenager. The stupidity of the situation baffles me."

"W-what did I ever do to you?" Nepgear asked, even though she wasn't in a position to be questioning the person ready to end her life. "Why do I have to die? Why me?"

"Indeed...why all this trouble?" The woman in robes spoke in an ambiguous tone. "Why you indeed...I suppose it doesn't matter. My spell is about to break and I'm not wasting the last of its power talking anymore. I'm finishing what those three failed to do."

Time seemed to be slowly resuming, if movement from the green-haired girl on the ground who was trying to get up indicated anything. However, the robed woman approached Nepgear and placed her hand on Nepgear's shoulder. The bloodied blade's tip stopping just where her heart would be. Nepgear started to hyperventilate as she tried not to look at the weapon that was going to kill her. The hooded woman reeled the blade back, making Nepgear shut her eyes. A few seconds passed and Nepgear didn't feel anything. When Nepgear reopened her eyes, the sword soared forward with a sinister chuckle to accompany it.

"Conversation reporting in, Magic. Target down."

* * *

The day Ryuka was born, she lived in a constant state of duality between right and wrong. In the daytime, Ryuka was a doctor that helped people ranging from various surgeries to prescribing medicine. Patients had a variety of opinions of her, but none of them ever considered Ryuka to be involved in anything unlawful. If only those people knew how wrong they were if they ever met Ryuka at night during her second job. Ryuka only ever told one person in her life the truth of who she was: the daughter to a man that owned the most powerful and influential syndicate in Planeptune. Of course, Ryuka's father didn't run the entire operation of his group by himself; every organization needs a chain of command so that all of the decisions does not fall on a single person. Ryuka could have been up higher in the ranks, but she chose not to because of that one person she trusted. That individual was her longtime friend Blossom Aisen, who helped Ryuka accept that she could be both good and bad; much like how an actor changes personalities both on and off the stage.

"Welcome back, Miss Ryuka." The bouncer at the front of a large building greeted Ryuka as she approached. He opened the door for her once Ryuka was close enough, lowering his head as she passed by him and into the doorway.

During the nighttime, Ryuka was an "information specialist". Money always had a place to play in the world, but information was its own currency as well. Being the owner of a hostess club, business came to them under the guise of enjoying company. There were those that genuinely came for entertainment and comfort alone, but Ryuka was one of several others in the establishment who knew which individual was here for business or pleasure. No longer was Ryuka dressed in her doctor wear, but instead something much more revealing to blend in with her employees. Perhaps the top was too revealing being held by a single button and gold badge symbolizing her status in her hostess club, but Ryuka loved her work outfit. Conservative in the day and daring by night; it matched the facades she wore every day. A woman in a bunny suit approached Ryuka and bowed her head before moving closer to whisper in Ryuka's ear.

"Room RB-One."

Ryuka nodded her head before dismissing her employee with a wave of her hand. She walked down the silent and empty hallways, but Ryuka knew that the rooms were soundproof. Certain areas catered to loud music or there were patrons that could get very vocal depending on how intoxicated they were. Ryuka ran a dignified business, so nothing of the sexual nature happened in her building or she would know of it. Customers, both regulars and newcomers, were always warned beforehand what would happen if they were to get too touchy with Ryuka's girls without their permission. Ryuka stopped at a door labelled with an 'employees only' sign and a hand scanner lock on the wall right next to the knob. She placed her hand on the scanner and the door opened inward on its own.

"Good evening, Miss Ryuka." Several men and women greeted her from their computer desks when she entered.

"Who's our customer in RB-One?" Ryuka asked as she approached her personal desk and sat down, logging into her computer as it displayed the room in question on her screen. "No one sent me any information regarding this person's background. And why does she look so young? Is she even an adult?"

"This customer was scouted by one of our agents at a sky harbor. Her name is apparently Kurome Ankokuboshi, if word of the mouth is to be believed. She wants to pass into Lastation without being recorded." A woman spoke up, crossing her arms as she frowned. "No name was found in Planeptune's citizen registry, but we haven't found Kurome in any of the other nations' records either. Our only assumption at the moment is that it's an alias or she's a heretic in the truest sense of the word."

"A wild card, huh..." Ryuka stared at the girl in question on her screen, who was sitting patiently on a sofa. It was very rare for Ryuka's business to have a person with no public or secret info on them appear. Information was Ryuka's forte, so having someone who put her at a disadvantage was unsettling. "What were their most recent movements?"

"That's the part you're going to love, Miss Ryuka." An elderly man laughed. "From what we've managed to look at so far, she's an acquaintance to two friends of yours: Nepgear and Tsunemi. You owe Kurome a favor, if our sources are believed to be correct."

"Continue."

"Well, from what we managed to look into about the school Nepgear and Tsunemi applied for, Nepgear was listed to fail through bribery." The man continued. "One of our contacts, Linda, was there on a job of her own. We were going to contact Linda and pay her to prevent that setup, but Kurome met Linda first and well...let's just say Kurome saved us some credits."

"Is there anything we can use against Kurome as a fail-safe?" Ryuka asked as she stood back up. She had planned on letting one of her employees handle negotiations with Kurome, but due to Kurome's connection to Tsunemi and Nepgear, the plan had changed.

"We took possession of Kurome's weapons before she entered the club." A young intern spoke up. "She had an energy sword and sniper rifle. Not too sure why she has a megaphone, but it doesn't really count as a weapon, so Kurome was allowed to keep it. The real interest is the rifle: it's a military variant belonging to Planeptune."

The implication from that single piece of information could go any number of ways. Kurome couldn't have been a part of the actual military since Kurome would have done her best to conceal the weapon's model type. Did that make Kurome some sort of fugitive on the run? A secret operative going rogue and deserting her nation? That was one theory, but what didn't add up with that idea is if Kurome was on the run, it was unnecessary making friends with two regular teenage citizens in the very nation she's trying to leave. Kurome didn't know about Ryuka's business beforehand since Kurome was found by one of Ryuka's scouting agents. Ryuka sighed before coming to the conclusion that the only way to get more information out of Kurome was through direct conversation.

"I'm certain I can make use of that info somehow." Ryuka shrugged before making her way out of the room. "I've kept our customer waiting long enough. It's time to make a deal, Kurome."

* * *

 _"Hello, Neptune."_

The familiar voice calling Neptune's name was one she heard before. Histoire had only spoken to Neptune once so far, but she identified who spoke immediately. Neptune knew for certain she had fallen asleep in her bedroom, so like their previous encounter, Histoire was communicating to Neptune through her dreams. The environment this time was grassy fields with hills. This was an improvement compared to last time where there was only darkness, but at least this dream had a night sky with stars. Neptune sat down with the hope that their conversation wouldn't be cut short like last time. There were a few questions Neptune had that she hoped Histoire would clear up.

"I was wondering when you would show up again, Histoire." Neptune smiled, though she realized she did might have been pointless. "What happened last time?"

 _"I overestimated my own ability. It's quite embarrassing to say out loud, if I'm being completely honest."_ Histoire's voice sounded sheepish at that admittance. _"I wanted to contact you as soon as possible, but I lacked the strength at the time."_

"So you're okay now?" Neptune asked, concerned for Histoire. If it took this long for Histoire to recover, Neptune wondered if she was unintentionally pushing Histoire past her capabilities to talk to Neptune again.

 _"Yes, we can have a longer discussion without a sudden end."_ Histoire answered confidently. _"I can tell you have questions, Neptune. Ask and I'll answer to the best of my knowledge."_

"Back when we first talked, you made the request of asking me to end the Console War." Neptune started off as the name Arfoire came to mind. "I did not hear the first part, but did you mean to say 'Please stop Arfoire and end the Console War'?"

 _"That's correct, Neptune."_ Histoire confirmed that Arfoire was a high priority target to take down. _"I was going to tell you my request again, but it seems you have already met Arfoire."_

"No, I've only just heard the name." Neptune shook her head as she thought of IF from the meeting. "What exactly am I going up against when dealing with Arfoire? I haven't encountered her personally, but I fought someone who I believe now has a connection to Arfoire. Their name is CFW Judge."

 _"I do not know the full scale of forces and allies under Arfoire's command, but you have met one of Arfoire's generals. CFW Judge is one of the four main generals that serve Arfoire. The other three are CFW Trick, Brave, and Magic."_ Histoire added more names to Planeptune's list of targets. _"The one you should be very careful fighting is Magic. Besides Arfoire, Magic acts as the second-in-command and it is well-deserved."_

The downside to receiving this information for Neptune was that only she could believe in it. Even if this information Histoire gave to her were true regarding the identities of her enemies, Neptune lacked sufficient proof to present it to the Basilicom. Neptune couldn't just say she found this information by talking to someone in her dream and she definitely didn't want to lie to her people either. If only Histoire were an actual physical being, then this would have been so much easier for Neptune to solidify her information's accuracy. Following that trail of thought about Histoire's physical state, Neptune recalled Histoire saying that she was sealed in her 'tome'. Even if Neptune was suspicious of Histoire knowing this much information about Arfoire, there was something about Histoire that told Neptune that Histoire could be trusted. If Histoire was going to be an ally to Planeptune, then Neptune wanted to help Histoire in any way she could.

"Is there a way I can...release you from your tome, Histoire?" Neptune continued on to her next question. "Where are you located in Gamindustri? Are you in Planeptune?"

 _"You do not have to worry about that, Neptune. But thank you for offering."_ If Histoire had a body and face, Neptune would imagine Histoire just smiled. That was the feeling Neptune was getting from Histoire's grateful tone. _"It seems someone has already decided to find me, whether they realize it or not. She found the one key fragment in Planeptune and she seems interested in searching for the other three in the other nations. They are adept at battle, so I doubt they'll have much difficulties holding their own."_

It looks like whoever was finding a way to break Histoire out from her prison would be going on one big journey around Gamindustri. Neptune only hoped that Histoire's benefactor would succeed in their quest. Though Neptune would have loved to go on an exciting trip around Gamindustri, staying incognito would be nearly impossible. The people of Planeptune knew her face, both human and CPU, and there were probably spies in Planeptune from other nations keeping tabs on Neptune's movement. The spotlight was on Neptune as the first goddess that returned to her people from Celestia. Neptune needed to be here in Planeptune and defend her people against CFW Judge. There were too many responsibilities weighing Neptune down to go off on a fetch quest.

"I hope they free you, Histoire." Neptune nodded her head and chuckled. "It would be nice to meet and talk to you in the real world."

 _"I would like that too..."_ Histoire agreed, but the way she trailed off implied she was not done speaking. _"There's something I want to ask you, Neptune. Is that all right with you?"_

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one receiving answers." Neptune replied, shrugging her arms. "What do you want to know?"

 _"Have you met a Kurome or Uzume?"_

Kurome was another name picked up alongside Arfoire in the meeting with IF. The difference between the names was that Kurome was an ally to Neptune instead. The name Uzume was new, but if those names were used together, then Uzume might be someone else against Arfoire. It still frustrated Neptune that she has yet to meet her newfound allies and enemies, but Neptune had confidence she would see them in time. Neptune decided that, based on Histoire bringing up those names, one of those two were intending to rescue Histoire from her imprisonment.

"No, I haven't." Neptune shook her head in addition to her answer. "Kurome is another person I recently learned about. She's an ally to Planeptune...sort of. Kurome saved a girl called IF and by doing that, IF was able to give us much needed information identifying Arfoire and the truth behind the creation of monsters."

 _"I suppose that will have to do then."_ Histoire didn't sound satisfied with the answer. _"Neptune, Kurome is a...troubling individual. She says things I do not understand or believe to be possible, but I will place my faith in her."_

"Until Kurome gives you a reason not to, that's all you can do." Neptune replied. "Have you talked to her at all?"

 _"If I was capable of it, I would."_ Histoire sounded confused in her own answer. _"It's why I brought up the name Uzume. Kurome is talking to someone else I can't see or hear, but I think Uzume's presence is blocking my means of communicating with Kurome. I don't know if it's intentional or not, but it is rather vexing to not talk to the one attempting to free me."_

"It just goes back to what you said before, Histoire. All you can do is have faith."

 _"I just hope that's enough, Neptune. If things were different, I would have asked you to find me instead."_

"Heh, I wonder how different my life would be if that happened."

* * *

Linda thought she had pulled off being a big damn hero pretty well. She stepped in to help that blond midget with the two lackeys. Linda managed to kill one before being forced to flee at the sounds of incoming police sirens, so if that short mercenary couldn't kill the other one by herself, then she deserved to die. Though Linda made quick work of the one assassin, she couldn't catch up to the leader. Linda pretty much had to gamble on where Nepgear might have went to have an idea of where the lead assassin was going. Bronx mall seemed like the best place to find a scared schoolgirl; camouflaging oneself among other people was a pretty standard stealth tactic.

"Fucking hell, she had so many damn assassins after her, you'd think she was a CPU herself or something..." Linda mumbled to herself and shook her head.

The gunshot Linda heard proved her guess to be right on the money. She thought she had stopped the assassination of Nepgear with the second kill of the assassin leader. Linda was proven wrong literally seconds later when some person in long robes gave have her a quick knockdown at supernatural speeds. The next thing Linda knew after getting up, there were three dead bodies around her and the other killer gone after finishing the deed of murder. Linda stared at the dead body of Nepgear on the ground and she could almost imagine that Magic was laughing at her somewhere. Police were about to be here in seconds and Linda knew she could not evade them this time.

"Guess my status as a normal civilian is over now." Linda looked around at the people keeping their distance. They were witnesses, so at least some of them could prove she fought in defense of another person. Even if said person was now one of the corpses on the ground. "Looks like you won after all, Magic."

Police cars slid to a stop at the streets just outside of Bronx. Uniformed officers were practically jumping out of their vehicles with weapons drawn. Linda already knew what to do next as she dropped her weapon, knelt down on both her knees with hands in the air. They were shouting at Linda to do exactly what she had already done, so Linda tuned their voices out as the police approached with the intent to cuff her. Linda grunted at the way they forcefully grabbed her hands and applied handcuffs. As two officers stood at Linda's side and hoisted her up, they began escorting her to the police cars.

"No! No! No! Why didn't you stay hidden!?"

A blue haired girl in a weird getup with a scarf ran by shouting in despair. That must have been a friend Nepgear called for help. If the girl shouted anything else, Linda didn't hear it when she got into the backseat of a cop car and the officers shut the door on her. Linda sighed as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, knowing she was in for a very long night. She was going to spend some time in a cell at the police station until they interrogated Linda for her perspective on what happened. Linda would have to call in a favor from someone she knew to bail her out. She was in no short supply of debts owed because certain groups' didn't pay through money, but services. One of them just happens to work in the police department, so if things didn't go her way, Linda knew she had a right to a phone call.

"Whoa!" Linda nearly fell out of her seat when the door she was leaning on opened. She glared at the police officer until she saw he had a phone in his hand. He pressed a button on it and placed it on Linda's lap before shutting the door again. "Okay?..."

"Hello, Linda."

That was the voice of Oracle Plutia speaking Linda's name. Linda gulped nervously as the idea of calling in a favor flew out the window. If the Basilicom was getting involved in this and the Oracle herself, then there was no way of getting out at all now. Crime groups knew better than to get involved when the Basilicom meddle in city affairs. For Linda, this was like trying to fight a bear with a fork. Linda realized that during her moment of fear, she hadn't even responded to the Oracle.

"Miss Plutia." Linda greeted back, keeping her tone polite.

"I know you aren't the perpetrator in this situation you're in." Plutia stated. "Camera footage and witness statements will prove your innocence to a degree. However, I have it on good intuition you know more than from what I can see here in the Basilicom."

"And...if that were true?"

"There is no 'if' here, Linda." Plutia's firm voice told Linda she shouldn't be speaking hypothetically. "I want to play nice in the interrogation room because I'll be visiting you tomorrow. You're going to tell me all you know and then you'll be released. Don't make it any more complicated than it has to be, Linda. I don't like being mean..."

There were no choices here and if there was, it was only an illusion. Plutia was a kind person, but anyone who mistook that for pacifism were fools. The way the Oracle spoke to Linda made the unspoken threat abundantly clear. This was a case of 'beware the nice ones', but the 'nice one' here had the power of a government behind them. Not to mention the Oracle was the sister of the Planeptune's general! There was only one response to give and Linda answered.

"I'm...looking forward to seeing you, Miss Plutia."

"Likewise."


End file.
